La Noir Violon
by mysticahime
Summary: \AU. OOC. Sequel of Cherry Blossom/ ―dia kembali, dalam wujudnya yang lain. Tetap berdansa dengan kematian, dan juga bernyanyi. Dia merangkai teror baru; walau dengan tujuan yang berbeda. \M for gore. RnR? No silent readers/
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Ini adalah sekuel dari Cherry Blossom [12 chapter]. Ada banyak perbedaan antara LNV dan CB; di antaranya adalah _bloody scenes_ di LNV tidak berada pada setiap chapter. LNV lebih ditekankan pada plot yang tersusun dan mengandung konflik-konflik lain selain pembunuhan. Gore tetap ada, meskipun tidak sebanyak CB, tetapi gore di cerita LNV tidak kalah sadis [saya harap]. Di sini, PoV yang digunakan **selalu** dari penulis, sehingga tidak terjadi pertukaran PoV bila author sedang tidak fokus mengerjakan cerita, atau dalam bahasa saya adalah author sedang terkena sindrom _lightmood_.

Dan perhatian: **timeline di LNV adalah 6 tahun setelah chapter akhir Cherry Blossom. Sasuke berusia 28 tahun. Sakura berusia 13 tahun [untuk ukuran boneka]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Jerit kesakitan kembali bergaung dalam keheningan malam yang sunyi di kota London, Inggris. Jerit kesakitan. Jenis suara yang sudah lama sekali tak terdengar di tengah-tengah ibukota Britain selama lima tahun terakhir.

Sumber jeritan itu adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna hazel. Wanita itu berposisi setengah terbaring dengan keadaan yang dapat membuat orang waras menjadi gila ketika melihatnya.

Tatapan mata yang ketakutan.

Ceceran darah.

Lengan kanan yang tercabik-cabik.

Kaki kiri yang diinjak-injak hingga remuk dan tak berbentuk.

Wajah yang separuh hancur.

Perut yang terkoyak dengan usus yang terobek-robek.

Luka tusukan di dadanya, menembus jantung.

Jeritannya barusan adalah akhir dari perjuangan hidupnya. Detik berikutnya, ia telah membujur kaku tanpa hembusan nafas dari rongga paru-parunya.

Di hadapan wanita itu, berdirilah sesosok tubuh yang membentuk siluet dalam kegelapan. Mata hijaunya berkilauan dalam kegelapan, menatap mayat baru yang terbaring di depan ujung sepatunya.

Samar-samar terdengar iringan biola yang mengikuti melodi yang dinyanyikannya.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurt, flurt, windoobi..."

Suara biola hitam yang menyayat hati itu terus bernyanyi selama beberapa menit, hingga suaranya menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Senandung itu berubah menjadi bisikan, rendah dan mencekam.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Noir Violon**

**A sequel of 'Cherry Blossom'**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei****!**

**mysticaouji™**

**© 2010 **

**Warning:**

**M for bloody scenes**

**Misstypo**

**OOC [maybe]**

**Hard violence [not in this chap]**

**Ugly descript dan diction**

**Boring vocabs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Prologue-**

**.**

**The Sun****—**Semalam kembali ditemui sesosok mayat di sebuah rumah mewah di tengah kota London. Senju Tsunade, wanita yang merupakan pedagang kayu terbesar se-Eropa, ditemukan dalam keadaan bersimbah darah dan bagian-bagian tubuh yang seolah mengalami siksaan secara sadis sebelum jantungnya ditikam.

Polisi memperkirakan senjata yang digunakan adalah sebuah pisau sepanjang lima belas sentimeter, dan berdasarkan autopsi yang dilakukan sesaat setelah mayat ditemukan, kaki kiri mayat hancur total—seolah-olah dihantam berkali-kali oleh benda keras dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Adapun lengan kanan yang tercabik-cabik membuat sebagian besar darah korban terkuras habis. Penyebab kematian adalah luka tusukan di jantung—luka yang tampaknya dibuat paling akhir, yaitu saat pencabutan nyawa.

Polisi masih mengusut siapa yang kira-kira melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu. Berdasarkan pengamatan, tipikal pembunuhan yang menggunakan sadisme tingkat tinggi pada korban sebelum merenggut kehidupannya adalah tipikal cara boneka porselen membunuh.

Siapakah yang melakukan pembunuhan ini?

Yang jelas, tuduhan kepada Cherry Blossom—mantan pembunuh tersadis di dunia—tidak dapat disahkan karena Cherry Blossom dan tuannya yang berinisial US telah menghilang semenjak enam tahun yang lalu. Polisi mencurigai Sunshine—pembunuh nomor dua setelah Cherry Blossom yang juga sering melakukan sadisme—namun polisi tidak dapat menemukan sosoknya lagi. Adapun, mantan pemilik Sunshine—inisial Kr—diketahui kini bekerja sebagai pramugari di sebuah maskapai penerbangan swasta. Kr mengaku bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengenai masalah pembunuhan dengan boneka itu.

Jelas, sang pembunuh berhati dingin itu bukanlah Cherry Blossom maupun Sunshine. Keduanya telah menghilang seolah ditelan bumi semenjak enam tahun yang lalu.

Berdasarkan keputusan Namikaze Minato—_President of Excecutive Committee_ Interpol yang dahulu menangani kasus Cherry Blossom bersama dengan tangan kanannya, Hatake Kakashi—dimulainya kasus pembantaian secara sadis ini adalah awal dari suatu hal: teror baru bagi London.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

Hingga harian ini diterbitkan, belum ada fakta yang jelas mengenai ciri-ciri pembunuh tersebut, selain kesaksian dari tetangga korban yang mengaku sayup-sayup mendengar alunan melodi dari biola dan senandung bernada aneh.

Siapakah teror yang mengintai London?

Apakah Cherry Blossom benar-benar kembali?

Satu fakta: siapapun yang melakukannya, ia sama sekali bukan manusia. **(UN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Sebuah prolog yang pendek sebagai awalan dari **La Noir Violon**. Dalam bahasa Prancis, la noir violon berarti biola hitam. _Yeah_, kebiasaan saya menggunakan bahasa-bahasa asing kembali. Semoga readers sekalian tidak kebingungan.

Bagaimana? Apakah cukup baik untuk menjadi sekuel Cherry Blossom?

_Review will be a great present for me from you_!

Review please! Utarakan pendapat kalian!

Sign,

mysticaouji

p.s: HAPPY SUSPENSE DAY!

**131110**


	2. Chapter 1

**La Noir Violon**

**A sequel of 'Cherry Blossom'**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei****!**

**mysticaouji™**

**© 2010 **

**Warning:**

**M for bloody scenes**

**Misstypo**

**OOC [maybe]**

**Hard violence [not in ****every**** chap]**

**Ugly descript and diction**

**Boring vocabs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 1-**

**.**

Sang pusat tata surya mulai menampakkan guratan-guratan keemasannya di sisi timur bumi. Partikel-partikel tak kasat mata di udara serta-merta menghamburkan gelombang elektromagnetik tersebut ke segala arah—membaurkan sisi terang dan sisi gelap ke dalam sebuah kesatuan harmoni yang selaras dan enak dilihat. Langit yang semula berwarna biru gelap kini berangsur-angsur menampakkan warna muda _aqua_ yang mulai dihiasi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan kapas lembut yang berasal dari penguapan hidrogen dioksida dari segala perairan di bumi pertiwi.

Pagi yang lain telah tiba.

**Srek~**

Bunyi gesekan antara helaian kertas terdengar secara teratur selang satu menit. Sebuah surat kabar berwarna dasar abu-abu dengan ribuan kata tercetak di atasnya tampak dipegang oleh sepasang tangan di mana sang empunya jemari tersembunyi di balik bundelan surat kabar. Kilau keemasan sang bintang pagi sama sekali tidak mengusik kesibukannya. Malahan, ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam info-info regional terbaru yang dipajang di _headlines_ surat kabar lokal tersebut.

"Kebakaran... Krisis ekonomi... hn... Piala Dunia, oh..." Sang pemilik sepasang tangan yang tersembunyi itu menggumam tak jelas, membaca artikel-artikel yang ditulis oleh para kuli tinta sepintas lalu—sama sekali tak terlihat berminat pada berita-berita yang tersaji di atasnya.

**Tap**

Sepasang kaki mungil yang tertutup oleh sepasang sepatu mengilat berwarna hitam kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Diam. Berusaha tak mengusik aktivitas orang yang kini sedang ditatapnya melalui sepasang iris berwarna hijau emerald. Ia menunggu. Mengamati. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana detik-detik berlarian di sekitarnya.

"Iklan... Iklan... Surat pembaca... hn..." Yang ditunggunya terus-menerus menggumamkan setiap sesi yang tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. "Oh. Pembunuhan..."

Sepasang kaki mungil pucat itu melangkah. Renda-renda merah yang menjadi bagian bawah dari gaun lolita hitamnya berayun seirama dengan langkah-langkahnya yang anggun. Di sisi sofa kulit berwarna hitam di mana si pemegang koran bertakhta, sepasang kaki itu berhenti bergerak.

"Pembunuhan apa?" Alunan suara yang bening dan indah menerpa membran timpani si pemilik tangan, membuat sepasang onyx itu berhenti berputar mencerna ratusan kata yang tercetak dalam sekian kolom di halaman utama surat kabar.

Sepasang alis hitam itu berkedut—salah satunya terangkat ke atas. Kedua sudut bibirnya yang tipis tidak bergeming, kemudian perlahan-lahan terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Baca saja." Ia mengangsurkan surat kabar itu kepada si tubuh mungil—yang langsung menerimanya dan mulai membaca.

**.**

**DITEMUKAN MAYAT BARU  
POLISI MASIH MENYUSURI TKP**

**The Sun—**Semalam kembali ditemui sesosok mayat di sebuah rumah mewah di tengah kota London. Senju Tsunade, wanita yang merupakan pedagang kayu terbesar se-Eropa, ditemukan dalam keadaan bersimbah darah dan bagian-bagian tubuh yang seolah mengalami siksaan secara sadis sebelum jantungnya ditikam.

Polisi memperkirakan senjata yang digunakan adalah sebuah pisau sepanjang lima belas sentimeter, dan berdasarkan autopsi yang dilakukan sesaat setelah mayat ditemukan, kaki kiri mayat hancur total—seolah-olah dihantam berkali-kali oleh benda keras dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Adapun lengan kanan yang tercabik-cabik membuat sebagian besar darah korban terkuras habis. Penyebab kematian adalah luka tusukan di jantung—luka yang tampaknya dibuat paling akhir, yaitu saat pencabutan nyawa.

Polisi masih mengusut siapa yang kira-kira melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu. Berdasarkan pengamatan, tipikal pembunuhan yang menggunakan sadisme tingkat tinggi pada korban sebelum merenggut kehidupannya adalah tipikal cara boneka porselen membunuh.

Siapakah yang melakukan pembunuhan ini?

Yang jelas, tuduhan kepada Cherry Blossom—mantan pembunuh tersadis di dunia—tidak dapat disahkan karena Cherry Blossom dan tuannya yang berinisial US telah menghilang semenjak enam tahun yang lalu. Polisi mencurigai Sunshine—pembunuh nomor dua setelah Cherry Blossom yang juga sering melakukan sadisme—namun polisi tidak dapat menemukan sosoknya lagi. Adapun, mantan pemilik Sunshine—inisial Kr—diketahui kini bekerja sebagai pramugari di sebuah maskapai penerbangan swasta. Kr mengaku bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengenai masalah pembunuhan dengan boneka itu.

Jelas, sang pembunuh berhati dingin itu bukanlah Cherry Blossom maupun Sunshine. Keduanya telah menghilang seolah ditelan bumi semenjak enam tahun yang lalu.

Berdasarkan keputusan Namikaze Minato—_President of Excecutive Committee_ Interpol yang dahulu menangani kasus Cherry Blossom bersama dengan tangan kanannya, Hatake Kakashi—dimulainya kasus pembantaian secara sadis ini adalah awal dari suatu hal: teror baru bagi London.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

Hingga harian ini diterbitkan, belum ada fakta yang jelas mengenai ciri-ciri pembunuh tersebut, selain kesaksian dari tetangga korban yang mengaku sayup-sayup mendengar alunan melodi dari biola dan senandung bernada aneh.

Siapakah teror yang mengintai London?

Apakah Cherry Blossom benar-benar kembali?

Satu fakta: siapapun yang melakukannya, ia sama sekali bukan manusia. **(UN)**

**.**

Sebelah alis yang bertengger di atas mata zamrud itu sedikit terangkat. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutup surat kabar itu dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menoleh kepada seorang pria yang tadinya memegang surat kabar—rambut ikal hitam panjangnya yang diikat dua dengan pita merah bergoyang mengikuti gesturnya.

"_Well_, pembunuhan lagi. Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan koran yang sudah terlipat rapi itu di atas _coffee table_ berwarna _mocca_ yang berada beberapa jengkal dari posisinya.

Pria berambut emo itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Menurutmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH...!"

Erangan kesakitan itu menderu dalam kegelapan malam, memecah kesunyian yang semula terpeta dalam _atramentous_—tengah malam—yang menaungi kota London. Sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sederhana dengan taman bunga mungil yang terawat apik di depannya menjadi lokasi kejadian berdarah malam ini.

Pria itu memandang ngeri pada kaki kanannya yang baru saja terputus akibat gergaji manual yang berada di tangan sosok mungil di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat cabikan daging dan otot, gumpalan darah yang membuncah keluar dari pembuluh _vena cava_-nya, dan tulang kering—tulangnya! Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh luka yang baru digoreskan itu, namun sosok yang memegang bilah gergaji itu bertindak lebih cepat.

**JLEB!**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHH...!"

Gergaji itu melayang dan mendarat pada bagian abdomennya, meninggalkan ceruk berisi luka yang mengenai tulang kostanya. Lagi-lagi likuid berbau garam itu menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya.

Shiranui Genma. Ah, pria berambut coklat tua itu kini mulai kesulitan untuk merenggut oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya yang sedikit terkoyak akibat sabetan gergaji itu.

"A-apa..." Sebelah tangan Genma yang sudah belepotan darahnya sendiri terulur ke depan, seolah ingin menggapai makhluk yang memberikannya rasa sakit berlebihan ini. "... y-yang kau..."

**TRAK!**

**Pluk. Pluk. Pluk. Pluk.**

"Aaaaaakkkkhhhh...!"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesuatu yang tajam telah menyambar tangannya, mengakibatkan empat jari tangannya putus. Satu-persatu jatuh ke permukaan lantai disusul dengan kucuran darah kental berwarna merah segar.

Rasa sakit langsung berdenyut pada bagian yang kini telah terputus itu.

"Uwaaaaaakkkkhhh...!" Genma meraung dan melengkupkan dirinya, berguling ke samping kiri guna menahan rasa sakitnya. Sayangnya, gergaji yang menancap melintang di tubuh Genma malah terdesak semakin masuk, mulai menekan tulang-tulang rusuknya yang keras. Menciptakan gelombang nyeri yang luar biasa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Sosok setinggi dua setengah kaki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya hanya terdiam mengamatinya. Tak bergerak semilimeterpun untuk menampilkan reaksinya. Pada mata hijaunya yang sedikit berpendar dalam kegelapan terpantul sosok Genma yang menggeliat-geliat menyerukan raungan kesakitan. Empat puluh detik ia lakukan hal statis seperti itu, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan drama kematian satu babak ini.

Kedua kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu hitam mengilat melangkah mendekati sosok Genma.

"Ah," suara beningnya mengalun lembut, terasa menusuk di udara, "sudah merasa puas, Genma-sama?"

"Rrrrrggghhh...! Ke-Keparaaaaaarrrrrggghhhh...!" Genma kembali mengerang ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menekannya semakin ke bawah, membuat gergaji itu semakin melukai tulang rusuknya.

Sosok berambut hitam panjang itu menunduk, menatap sebelah kakinya yang berada di atas punggung Genma. Ia menarik nafas pelan, kemudian semakin menekankan pijakan kakinya, mengokohkan posisinya di bagian belakang tubuh pria berusia tiga puluhan itu.

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhh...!"

**Krak.**

Terdengar bunyi berderak disusul lolongan Genma yang tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit. Setiap gerakan Genma yang berjuang melawan denyut kematiannya terekam jelas dalam sepasang emerald yang berada tak jauh di atas pria itu. Kedua mata hijaunya yang dibingkai sebaris bulu mata hitam lentik itu menyipit. Ia mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

**BRAK!**

**KRAK!**

Bersamaan dengan ia menghentakkan kaki bersepatu pantovel hitamnya di atas punggung pria itu, gergaji yang menancap itu setengah jalan menembus tubuhnya. Bagian depan tulang rusuknya telah terbelah.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH...!"

Lengan-lengan Genma—yang bagian-bagiannya masih lengkap maupun tidak—mengejang. Demikian pula sebelah kakinya yang masih utuh. Lidah pria itu terasa kaku karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

Sosok itu berkali-kali menginjak tubuh Genma, tidak peduli bahwa korbannya sudah sekarat dan berkali-kali memuntahkan darah.

**BRAK!**

"UHUK!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, darah menyembur dari rongga mulut pria malang itu, mengenai permukaan lantai yang nyaris sepenuhnya digenangi cairan merah pekat beraroma karat itu.

Samar-samar telinga Genma menangkap alunan melengking biola dari kejauhan.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurt, flurt, windoobi..."

"K-kau..." Kesadaran Genma lambat laun menghilang. Pandangan matanya buram saat sosok itu berpindah tempat ke depan wajahnya. Pemandangan _blur_ di mata Genma itu hanya menampilkan sepasang kaki pucat sewarna porselen yang memakai sepasang sepatu hitam, serta sebentuk gaun hitam.

"_La Noir Violon_." Sosok itu tersenyum sinis.

**BRAK!**

Kepala itu hancur. Tengkoraknya berantakan. Serpihan-serpihan tulang-belulang yang menyusun rangka sefal kini menembus sistem saraf pusat—mengancurkannya menjadi gumpalan kelabu menjijikan yang dipenuhi cairan dan tak berbentuk. Bagian depan kepala itu rata dengan tanah—hancur.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurt, flurt, windoobi..."

Lengkingan biola itu terus menghiasi udara kosong. Membangkitkan horor tersendiri bagi London.

Sekali lagi teror telah terjadi di ibukota Britain.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurt, flurt, windoobi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Sun—**London benar-benar dihiasi oleh rangkaian berdarah. Teror kematian kembali menembus barikade kepolisian London. Semalam, di sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah perkotaan ditemukan lagi jenazah yang tewas dengan berbagai luka penyiksaan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hilangnya kaki kanan dari pangkal paha ke bawah, raibnya empat jemari tangan yang kemudian ditemukan di TKP, patahnya sejumlah tulang rusuk hingga tubuh nyaris terbelah, dan hancur totalnya tulang tengkorak adalah keseluruhan luka yang diderita korban—Shiranui Genma (34). Menurut hasil autopsi yang dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian, selain luka-luka tersebut, ditemukan bahwa tiga puluh dua ruas tulang belakang korban juga hancur terkena hantaman sesuatu berkekuatan tinggi yang berkali-kali menghantam punggung korban.

Senjata yang kali ini digunakan adalah gergaji kayu manual yang juga menembus tubuh korban—diduga kuat memisahkan kaki kanan korban dari tubuhnya dan juga menghancurkan tulang-tulang rusuk korban.

Polisi tidak dapat berbuat banyak—semuanya masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan siapa tersangka dari sejumlah pembunuhan sadis yang ditemukan sepanjang minggu ini. Dugaan bahwa Cherry Blossom telah kembali semakin menguat—mengingat _stereotype_ penggunaan kekerasan untuk membunuh adalah tipikal cara kerja boneka porselen pembunuh. Namun, dugaan itu disanggah dengan tegas oleh Komandan I Kepolisian Pusat—Morino Idate—yang menyatakan bahwa Cherry Blossom telah lama menghilang dan tidak mungkin ditemukan lagi.

Milyaran manusia di seluruh penjuru dunia melemparkan tanda tanya yang sama: SIAPA?

Teror apakah yang kembali menyeret London ke dalam suasana mencekam?

Apakah Cherry Blossom yang bertanggung jawab?

Bila bukan, apakah ada yang lebih berbahaya dari mantan pembunuh bayaran nomor satu se-Britain itu?

Retorika. Pertanyaan yang tak akan terjawab sebelum polisi menemukan bukti-bukti yang valid untuk mendakwa seorang tersangka. **(UN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1,845 words. Tidak cukup panjang untuk menjadikannya sebagai chapter pertama, _but here it is!_ LNV chapter satu dengan segala keabalan saya XD

Agak sulit membuat segala sesuatunya terlihat misterius di sini, secara saya bukan tipe orang misterius. Jadi, maaf saja bila kalimat-sok-misterius-tapi-gagal ala saya ini mengganggu readers & reviewers sekalian. _Still,__** NO FLAMES**_**. **Apalagi kalau flamernya tidak bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik dari ini =P _Hey, do you think making gore is easy? C'mon, prove it_

Maaf berkesan menantang. Oke, kita lanjut ke bagian tanya-jawab berdasarkan review kemarin. [review yang saya jawab adalah review yang berisi pertanyaan]

**.**

**Q1: **Ada detektif ga? (by Kira Desuke)

**A: **Wah, tergantung plot. Kalau otak saya tiba-tiba menampilkan sosok detektif secanggih Sherlock Holmes, pasti saya masukkan :D

**.**

**Q2: **Hard violence itu apa? Ini multichap lagi ya? Ajarin bikin gore, dong! (by Deidei Rinnepero)

**A:** Hard violence itu kekerasan tingkat tinggi (walau saya ga yakin gore saya sesadis itu). Identik dengan kekerasan brutal dan bloody yang parah. Yup, ini multichap :D Bikin gore? Haha, via PM ya ;)

**.**

**Q3: **Apa pembunuh itu Sasuke? (by Nakamura Kumiko-chan)

**A: ***jujur* Bukan... ;)

**.**

**Q4: **Ini multichap ya? (by Andromeda no Rei)

**A: **Yup :)

**.**

**Q5: **Apa Saku ganti nama? (by 4ntk4-ch4n)

**A:** Menurutmu? *wink*

**.**

**Q6:** Ada tokoh baru ya? (by Kuroneko Hime-un)

**A: **Pasti ada dong ;)

**.**

**Q7: **Sakura lagikah? Ajarin bikin gore dong. Korbannya angkatannya Kakashi. Bisa ngga? (by Meiko Namikaze)

**A: **Haha, rahasia :P Ajarin gore? PM aja :)

**.**

Yak! Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review-nya di chapter lalu. Maaf ga sempet ditulis satu-satu *bow* Dan terima kasih yang sudah baca tanpa review~ *lirik-lirik* Ah, arigatou!

_Review will be a great present for me from you_!

Review please! Utarakan pendapat kalian!

Sign,

mysticaouji

p.s: penname account [Lady Vogue] bukan menjadi penname tetap story. Penname saya tetap mysticahime dan mysticaouji. Lady Vogue itu hanya—hng—seperti UserID.

p.p.s: silakan ikut vote polling di profil saya demi kelangsungan akun ini.

sankyuu.


	3. Chapter 2

**La Noir Violon**

**A sequel of 'Cherry Blossom'**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei****!**

**mysticaouji™**

**© 2010 **

**Warning:**

**M for bloody scenes**

**Misstypo**

**OOC [maybe]**

**Hard violence [not in ****every**** chap]**

**Ugly descript and diction**

**Boring vocabs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 2-**

**.**

**Lyon, Prancis, Kantor Pusat Interpol, 8.23 a.m**

Pekikan histeris terdengar dari dalam gedung mewah itu. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas di dekat sumber jeritan itu melongokkan kepala dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab pekikan itu. Teriakan-teriakan berfrekuensi tinggi macam itu adalah kejadian yang amat langka di kantor kepolisian internasional tersebut.

Shizune, salah satu anggota delegasi _Excecutive Committee_, ditemukan dalam keadaan kacau—menangis sesenggukan di atas sofa dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah dan berurai air mata. Tidak mungkin wanita berambut _blackpearl_ tersebut tidak menangis. Pasalnya, semalam suaminya, Shiranui Genma, ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan yang mengerikan di _cottage_-nya di London. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah pelaku yang menyebabkan almarhum suaminya seperti itu belum diketahui hingga sekarang.

Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan kehisterisan wanita itu. Bahkan Namikaze Minato yang merupakan bosnya tidak sanggup mengatasi duka satu-satunya wanita dalam jajaran komite eksekutif Interpol. Tidak juga Hatake Kakashi, teman dekat Shizune di Interpol. Kedua pria berkedudukan tinggi itu hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk rambut mereka yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Yuugao, sang resepsionis, hanya bisa memeluk nyonya muda itu dan mengusap-usap punggungnya, juga tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan.

"Genma... hhuuu... hiks... huhuhu... Gen... hiks..."

Punggung itu terus berguncang-guncang. Tak henti-hentinya tetesan air bening mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Shiranui Shizune. Kelihatannya ia sangat terguncang akan kematian suaminya yang terlalu mendadak itu. Mereka berdua belumlah memiliki keturunan, tetapi—

"Shizune," panggil Minato setelah cukup lama berdiam diri dan bersedekap. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Kuberi kau waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kembalilah kapan saja kau merasa cukup kuat untuk bekerja. Setuju?"

Shizune diam saja, kedua pundaknya masih berguncang-guncang. Wajah manisnya yang biasa tampak kuat dan ceria kini tampak kuyu. Matanya merah dan terdapat kerutan kantong mata berwarna gelap di bawah kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya pucat dan terus bergetar. Shizune tampak sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa suaminya.

"Yuugao."

Wanita berambut ungu yang sedari tadi hanya bertugas sebagai penghibur Shizune mendongak dan menatap pria berambut perak yang merupakan atasannya itu. "_Yes, Sir?_" tanyanya ragu.

"Antar Shizune ke rumahnya. Aku mengizinkanmu." Tatapan mata Kakashi serius—jenis emosi yang jarang muncul pada diri pria bermata obsidian-rubi yang biasanya santai itu.

Yuugao mengangguk patuh. Perlahan, diangkatnya lengan Shizune yang lunglai dan dibimbingnya wanita itu berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari lobi. Kakashi mengikuti mereka dari arah belakang. Setelah memastikan bahwa Yuugao membawa Shizune dengan aman di dalam mobil Chevrolet-nya, pria itu kembali memasuki gedung yang menjadi kantor pusat Interpol. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah sosok atasannya yang berambut pirang yang sedang berada di balik se-eksemplar surat kabar. Surat kabar edisi pagi ini rupanya.

"Minato..." Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya saat Minato berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjejalkan surat kabar itu ke tangannya. "Ada ap—"

"Baca saja," kata Minato datar sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya menyaksikan tindakan aneh dari saudara angkatnya itu. Dibukanya bundelan koran di tangannya. Koran Inggris ternyata. Sebuah _headlines_ berukuran besar yang dicetak dengan format _bold_ terpajang di tengah-tengah halaman utama.Kedua matanya segera menelusuri baris demi baris yang memuat berita yang dijadikan _headlines_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RETORIKA MASIH BERLANJUT  
KINI KELAS RAKYAT JELATA MENJADI KORBAN**

**The Sun—**London benar-benar dihiasi oleh rangkaian berdarah. Teror kematian kembali menembus barikade kepolisian London. Semalam, di sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah perkotaan ditemukan lagi jenazah yang tewas dengan berbagai luka penyiksaan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hilangnya kaki kanan dari pangkal paha ke bawah, raibnya empat jemari tangan yang kemudian ditemukan di TKP, patahnya sejumlah tulang rusuk hingga tubuh nyaris terbelah, dan hancur totalnya tulang tengkorak adalah keseluruhan luka yang diderita korban—Shiranui Genma (34). Menurut hasil autopsi yang dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian, selain luka-luka tersebut, ditemukan bahwa tiga puluh dua ruas tulang belakang korban juga hancur terkena hantaman sesuatu berkekuatan tinggi yang berkali-kali menghantam punggung korban.

Senjata yang kali ini digunakan adalah gergaji kayu manual yang juga menembus tubuh korban—diduga kuat memisahkan kaki kanan korban dari tubuhnya dan juga menghancurkan tulang-tulang rusuk korban.

Polisi tidak dapat berbuat banyak—semuanya masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan siapa tersangka dari sejumlah pembunuhan sadis yang ditemukan sepanjang minggu ini. Dugaan bahwa Cherry Blossom telah kembali semakin menguat—mengingat _stereotype_ penggunaan kekerasan untuk membunuh adalah tipikal cara kerja boneka porselen pembunuh. Namun, dugaan itu disanggah dengan tegas oleh Komandan I Kepolisian Pusat—Morino Idate—yang menyatakan bahwa Cherry Blossom telah lama menghilang dan tidak mungkin ditemukan lagi.

Milyaran manusia di seluruh penjuru dunia melemparkan tanda tanya yang sama: SIAPA?

Teror apakah yang kembali menyeret London ke dalam suasana mencekam?

Apakah Cherry Blossom yang bertanggung jawab?

Bila bukan, apakah ada yang lebih berbahaya dari mantan pembunuh bayaran nomor satu se-Britain itu?

Retorika. Pertanyaan yang tak akan terjawab sebelum polisi menemukan bukti-bukti yang valid untuk mendakwa seorang tersangka. **(UN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mendongak dan mendapati Minato telah berdiri di sisinya, masing-masing tangannya membawa gelas kaca tipis yang setengah berisi cairan berwarna merah keunguan. Sepasang mata birunya menunggu respon Kakashi atas pertanyaannya. Minato mengulurkan gelas berkaki di tangan kanannya kepada Kakashi—yang disambut oleh si rambut perak setelah melipat koran dengan rapi dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. Keduanya berjalan menuju elevator untuk naik ke kantor Minato. Sepertinya percakapan ini bukan untuk konsumsi publik.

Pintu logam elevator terbuka dan menampilkan spasi kosong di hadapannya. Kakashi dan Minato melangkah masuk ke dalam kubikel elevator itu. Dengan santai, Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding logam tersebut dan mulai menyesap _wine_-nya dengan nikmat. Minato perlahan-lahan menghirup _wine_ tersebut, sama sekali tidak meminumnya. Sepertinya ia masih menunggu respon Kakashi.

"Nah," Kakashi yang selesai meneguk minumannya kini memulai analisisnya. Analisis yang selalu disetujui Minato karena Kakashi merupakan orang paling jenius di Interpol saat ini. Bahkan Minato lebih memercayai analisis Kakashi daripada analisisnya sendiri. "Berdasarkan berita di koran The Sun, aku semakin positif akan satu hal."

"Apa?" tanya Minato, melayangkan pandangannya pada layar hitam yang menampilkan angka-angka digital berwarna merah terang, angka-angka penunjuk lantai yang mereka lalui.

Tatapan Kakashi berubah serius.

"Cherry Blossom telah kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini terasa agak dingin untuk ukuran musim panas. Torsi dari galaksi _milkyway_ tampak bersinar malu-malu dari balik gumpalan awan. Cuaca mendung, tipikal cuaca yang sangat langka di musim yang penuh sinar keemasan itu. Sejak semalam, angin basah terus berhembus melintasi negara-negara di Eropa barat, membawa suhu dingin seolah musim telah berganti menjadi musim rontok.

_Global warming_. Mungkin itulah penyebab mengapa iklim sub-tropis kini semakin kacau.

Di sebuah rumah bernuansa _country_ yang terletak di pinggiran London, perubahan cuaca yang drastis ini tampaknya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi atmosfir di sana. Di pagi yang lembab ini, kedua penghuninya tetap tidak terusik, menikmati sarapan pagi tanpa banyak bicara.

Bunyi desisan uap putih yang keluar dari ketel membuat pria bermata _onyx_ itu mengalihkan perhatian dari _bacon_ yang sedang digorengnya di atas pinggan. Cekatan, ia mengangkat ketel dari permukaan logam kompor listrik hitamnya, dan meletakkannya dengan asal di atas nampan. Di seberang meja, sosok berambut hitam panjang mengikal itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pegangan ketel. Dituangkannya dengan hati-hati likuid berwarna hitam pekat serupa lelehan berlian hitam itu ke dalam dua cangkir keramik berwarna _broken white_, menyisakan kepulan asal samar yang semakin membaur ke udara.

"_Creamer?_" tanyanya pada si mata _onyx_ seraya menunjuk ke arah poci kecil yang berisi cairan kental sewarna susu. Si mata _onyx_ sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia hanya berulang kali melemparkan _bacon_ kecoklatan itu ke udara.

Ia memutar kedua mata hijaunya. Seperti biasa, selalu asyik sendiri dengan sarapan, gerutunya dalam hati. Ia menuangkan sedikit _creamer_ ke dalam minuman penuh kafeinnya, kemudian dengan sendok perak kecil, diaduk-aduknya kedua campuran itu hingga merata. Ia mengamati perilaku pemilik mata _onyx_ itu sambil menyesap kopinya perlahan-lahan.

"Sarapanmu." Sebuah piring datar berisi beberapa potong _bacon_ mendarat di hadapan sosok bermata _jade_ itu. Sebelah alis pemilik mata itu berkerut ketika menatap sarapannya.

"Tidak bisakah sekali-sekali kita makan _lasagna?_" tanyanya pada pria itu.

"Buatlah sendiri," balas pria itu. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Tentu saja." Dengan garpunya, pemilik rambut hitam panjang itu menusuk _bacon_-nya, kemudian menggigitinya sedikit demi sedikit. Masih terasa panas dan membakar lidah, namun ia tidak peduli.

Keduanya larut dalam kesunyian. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah bunyi perangkat makan perak yang beradu dengan permukaan-permukaan licin piring-piring datar yang menjadi alas makan mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Seperti biasa.

"Mereka bodoh," gumam si rambut panjang tiba-tiba, membuat lawan bicaranya mendongak.

"Hah?"

Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya yang dibingkai rambut hitam ikal.

"Orang-orang Interpol itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi!"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Naruto!"

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya nyengir ketika mendapatkan balasan atas sapaannya. Pagi-pagi begini, walaupun mendung, pria bermata _sapphire_ itu tetap bersemangat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai wartawan surat kabar harian lokal di Inggris.

"Artikelmu kemarin sangat bagus, Naruto," puji atasannya yang bertubuh gempal, Akimichi Chouji. Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu terkekeh, sedikit tersipu-sipu karena dipuji.

"Ah, Chouji-_sama_ bisa saja," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berdiri ke atas. "Artikel buatan Chouji-_sama_ jauuuhh lebih bagus."

Pria bernama Chouji itu tergelak. "Hahaha, aku sudah menekuni dunia jurnalistik selama bertahun-tahun, Naruto! Untuk seorang pemula yang baru terjun selama setengah tahun ke lapangan, artikelmu itu sudah bagus! Terutama kau bisa mengambil spesifikasi berita kriminal yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan di mana-mana saat ini."

"Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu? Kalau begitu, aku harus berterima kasih pada si pembunuh." Naruto berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Di atas mejanya terdapat potongan artikel yang ditulisnya di surat kabar dua hari yang lalu. "Chouji-_sama_, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa yang sebenarnya melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan yang melibatkan nyawa manusia ini. Benarkah ia Cherry Blossom?"

"Entahlah," Chouji mengangkat bahu. Pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu menyelipkan batangan rokok di antara kedua bibirnya, kemudian menyulutnya dengan api dari geretan logamnya. "Kalau aku tahu, sudah kujadikan _headlines_ koran kita agar The Sun dibeli banyak orang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasame Fuuma adalah salah saorang _broadcaster_ ternama di salah satu acara berita yang ditayangkan di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta yang biasa mengudara di tanah Britain. Pembawa berita termuda berambut coklat terang yang kini namanya melejit ini biasa menyampaikan info-info aktual terkini dengan suaranya yang renyah dan menyenangkan. Sayang sekali, malam ini suara yang enak didengar itu telah berubah menjadi jerit kesakitan yang menjadi melodi kematiannya.

"Nggghh...! AAAAARRRRGGGHHH...!" Suara-suara bernada menolak terdengar memenuhi udara.

Sasame berusaha berontak saat sosok berambut hitam panjang itu mencekokinya minum air yang berisi campuran karbol dan minyak tanah. Panas. Perih. Membakar. Seluruh saluran yang dilalui cairan itu terasa terburai susunan jaringan _epitel_-nya. Cairan itu melewati _faring_-nya, meluncur melalui kerongkongan, dan tiba di _fundus_. Rasa nyeri timbul ketika larutan itu bereaksi dengan asam lambungnya.

"Aaaaaakkkkkhhhh...! Uhk... uhk!" Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu terbatuk-batuk. Sebercak darah terlontar keluar dari rongga mulutnya, mengenai gaun hitam yang dipakai oleh si rambut panjang.

"Menggelikan," komentar sosok bergaun hitam itu. Sosok itu menudur beberapa langkah, kemudian tiba-tiba melompat menerjang ke depan dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam pisau yang berkilat.

**JLEB! JLEB!  
**

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH...!" Pekikan Sasame kian menggila saat ia merasakan bagian _abdomen_-nya dibelah paksa dengan benda tajam dalam satu sentakan. Tidak, bukan hanya satu. Dua sayatan.

Sayatan itu kian mendalam, berhasil menembus _epidermis_ sang gadis, merobek kulitnya. Kini kedua pisau itu mencari organ-organ yang tersembunyi di balik jaringan ikat milik si empunya mata garnet itu.

**Sret!**

"Ugh... hen-hentikaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh...!" Gadis itu meronta-ronta, berusaha menghindarkan tubuhnya yang setengah tercabik dari mata pisau yang tajam itu. Namun teriakan itu malah membuat sang pemegang pisau menambahkan aksinya.

Ditusukkannya berkali-kali pisau itu ke _fundus_ merah muda yang berada di tengah-tengah rongga perut. _Liver_. _Duodenum_. Pankreas. Ia menggerakkan pisaunya ke sembarang arah secara horizontal, memecah-mecah organ-organ tersebut. Setiap cabikannya menciptakan semburan likuid merah kental.

"Aaaaaaa...!" Kesadaran Sasame mulai menghilang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya mulai dari bagian tengah ke bawah.

Kini pisau itu mulai beralih ke bagian bawah rongga perut, mengoyak usus halus, usus besar, dan daerah kewanitaannya dari bagian dalam. Merontokkan semua komponen yang menyusun bagian khusus itu. Pisau itu mengiris semua hal yang menghalangi, menyentak semua jaringan yang ada.

**Sraatt...!**

Cairan berbau garam itu menyembur sekali lagi.

"Ja-jangaaaaaaaannnn...!" Jeritan Sasame semakin melemah. Gadis itu dengan susah payah berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh penyiksanya. Dan bola mata _garnet_ itu membelalak lebar. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

**Cret. Cret.**

Pisau itu bergerak lincah, kini menyayat paha dan betisnya, mengiris kaki-kaki itu secara membujur, depan dan belakang, sehingga tulang-tulang _femur_ dan tulang-tulang _tibia_ dan _fibula_-nya mengintip dari sela-sela jalinan lemak, sendi, dan otot gadis itu. Tidak sampai di sana saja, kedua tangan putih itu menarik paksa setiap bagian yang terbuka, seolah hendak memisahkan daging dari rangkanya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian mencabut segumpal daging yang semula membentuk kaki-kaki jenjang yang selalu dikagumi banyak orang itu.

"Aaaaaaaaakkkkkhhhh...!" Setelah teriakan panjang yang melengkapi melodi kematian itu, akhirnya nafas gadis itu terputus juga. Selain karena pendarahan hebat, sepertinya pengaruh _fundus_-nya yang diracuni dengan larutan campuran berbau menyengat itu juga memicu kematiannya. Atau mungkin ditambah dengan efek sampingan dari rentetan rasa sakit yang luar biasa?

Sosok itu mundur dari tubuh yang sedari tadi didekorasinya dengan percikan darah dan luka-luka menganga. Diamatinya tubuh itu dengan sepasang mata emerald-nya. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya sebuah melodi yang lain mengisi udara kosong dalam ruangan itu.

Melodi biola itu diiringi dengan nyanyian, yang kemudian menjadi perpaduan harmoni antara dua jenis suara.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurt, flurt, windoobi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi kayu yang berderak mendominasi atmosfir ruangan itu. Lidah-lidah api menjilat-jilat bongkahan-bongkahan kayu yang mulai menjadi abu itu. Bulan Juni bukanlah bulan yang dingin untuk memasang perapian, namun, di sebuah rumah bergaya _country_ yang terletak di pinggiran London, setumpuk kayu bakar menyala dengan sepetak api menari-nari di atasnya.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatap sosok berkulit putih yang tengah berdiri di hadapan kobaran api itu. Keningnya berkedut, menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

"Sampai kapan kita akan bertindak seperti ini?" tanyanya, mengalihkan bola mata emerald-nya ke arah kobaran api. Lidah-lidah oranye terang itu terpantul dengan jelas pada bola matanya yang menjadi berwarna hijau kemerahan.

Sang empunya mata _onyx_ itu tersenyum. Senyuman tipis yang berkesan sinis dan menantang.

"Sampai orang-orang bodoh itu—Interpol—tahu siapa lawan mereka yang sebenarnya."

Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu melirik sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tatapannya datar dan tanpa emosi. Ditatapnya bibir pria yang tersenyum itu. Kemudian itu kembali membuang muka, membuat rambut hitam ikalnya berayun seirama dengan gerakannya.

"Sesukamu saja, Tuan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**A.B.A**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update cerita ini~~ *sembah sujud* Minggu kemarin aku nyaris tidak menyentuh komputer sama sekali! Sehari-hari kerjaanku cuma ol twitter mulu~ *lirik-lirik De-chan, Shiori, dan Rey yang terus-terusan RT-RT-an sama aku* Ditambah lagi testing masuk universitas—AAAARRGGGGHHH...! Eh, malah curcol ^^a

Oke, sedikit membahas chapter ini. sebenarnya chapter ini termasuk chapter yang sulit ditulis. Kenapa? Aku terserang _bunny plot_. Sial~ jadi pikiranku terpecah-pecah ke mana-mana. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah merencanakan satu serial gore lagi setelah LNV, dan kira-kira sepuluh drafts _white_ _fic_ untuk tahun mendatang ==a (tuh kan, _bunny plot _sialan) Dan kebeteanku yang amat sangat ==

Oke, lanjut ke **FAQ**~

**Q1: **Yang ngebunuh itu... Sasuke ya? (by Sheryl Cerbreaune)

**A1: ***jujur* bukan ^^

**Q2: **Ini sekuelnya CB ya senpai? Aku fave yaa senpai? (by selenavella)

**A2: **Yap ^^ ini sekuel CB ^^ mau di-fave? Makasih banyak yaaaa~

**Q3: **Ano. Jadi pembunuh baru itu bakal jadi rival Saku kan, trus scene gore bagian akhir itu Saku kan? (by RainyGlassWorld)

**A3: **Hehe, no spoiler ^^ Pertanyaanmu bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya plot kok :)

**Q4: **Itu yang bunuh Genma, Sasuke ya? Blurth flurth windoobi itu artinya apa and bahasa mana? La noir violon artinya apa? (by Deidei Rinnepero)

**A4: **Soal pelaku blablabla bakal kejawab sebelum chapter 10 kok *digampar* Dan soal lagu... pokoknya bakal aku bahas di chapter terakhir (masih lama). Kalo La Noir Violon itu artinya biola hitam.

**Q****5: **Sasori atau duo Kakuzu Hidan...? (by Restriver)

**A****5**: None of them ;)

**Q****6: **Pembunuhnya Sakura bukan sih?

**A****6: **Saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca ;p Yang pasti, semua bakal kejawab seiring plot.

**Q****7: **Bakal ada OC gak? (by Andromeda no Rei)

**A7: **Ga yakin. Tapi kalau aku bikin sekuel LNV dan korbannya udah abis, ya kepaksa OC deh~ Tapi di LNV sih dipastikan ga ada OC. Paling pake para figuran XD

**Q8: **Apa mungkin nanti anda membuat Sakura jadi physically manusia? Seperti Sasuke? Atau akan selamanya boneka? Maybe you could twist it into a romance? (by random teenager)

**A8**: Errrr... saya baru nentuin sebatas ending LNV ==a dan sedang merampungkan ide buat sekuelnya (hah?). dan soal romance, duh! Di CB saya pernah memulis fic ini bebas romance SasuSaku. Maaaaaaaafff~ tapi pairing lain (kebanyakan crack) mungkin kena bumbu-bumbu romance ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

*mati di tempat* kok gue malah bikin rubrik tanya jawab yang puanjang gini ya? ==a *getok kepala*

Oh ya, yang pertanyaannya belum dijawab, nanti aku PM aja deh~ (kecuali yang anon) Ntar disangka aku sengaja nge-post ABA di judul LNV lagi ^^a

**Special thanks to:**

**Rievectha Herbst / Blanc / Rei-Cha Ditachi / Faatin Beaudelaire / Shiori Yoshimitsu / aya-na rifa'i / Kirara Yuukansa / Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / random teenager / Kira Desuke / 4ntk4-ch4n / Andromeda no Rei / Kagami Hikari / Restriver / Putri Hinata Uzumaki / Nakamura Kumiko-chan / Kurousa Hime (ini Kuroneko Hime-un ya? XD) / Beside The World / Deidei Rinnepero / RainyGlassWorld / selenavella / Sheryl Cebreaune**

Review-review kalian membangkitkan semangatku! ^^ Makasih banyak yaaa udah dukung aku selama 13 bulan ini~ *peluk-peluk*

Juga buat kak **ceruleanday, blackpapillon, Emilia Dunn, LuthRhythm, AkinaYuki-PettoChan, **dan **vialesana** yang udah ngasih support selama aku down kemaren~muah muahhh~ Berhasil banget saran-sarannya. Maaf udah ngerepotin yaaa. (aku ga tau kalian baca ini ato ga, tapi ga tau gimana ngungkapinnya lagi)

Lastly, menjelang akhir tahun nih, Ai minta maaf sama semua kesalahan yang pernah Ai buat di FNI ini. Mungkin Ai kejam karena suka kasih concrit pedes ke newbie-newbie, bukannya pengen keliatan keren karna lebih lama nulis di sini. BUKAAAAAAANNNN! Ai cuma pengen menjaga FNI yang udah menempa Ai selama ini. Just it!

Sekian ABA kali ini.

Warm regards,

mysticahime

.

.

.

.

p.s: review please? Will be appreciated much! Concrit? Welcome! Flame? Buktikan dulu anda bisa membuat gore yang lebih canggih ;)

p.p.s: voting masih dibuka sampai tanggal 31 :)


	4. Chapter 3

**La Noir Violon**

**A sequel of 'Cherry Blossom'**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei****!**

**mysticaouji™**

**© 2011**

**Total ****Warning:**

**M for bloody scenes**

**Misstypo**

**OOC [maybe]**

**Hard violence [**_**not in every chap**_**]**

**Ugly descript and diction**

**Boring vocabs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 3****-**

**.**

**Lyon, Prancis, Kan****tor Pusat Interpol**

Setelah kejadian histeria seorang Shiranui Shizune di lobi Kantor Pusat Interpol tiga hari yang lalu, wanita berambut hitam itu masih tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di ruang rapat. Berdasarkan surat cuti yang dikirimkannya kepada sang _President_, Namikaze Minato, tadi malam, sepertinya wanita itu ingin menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu. Minato menyanggupinya, lantaran ia tidak bisa memaksa wanita yang sedang dirundung duka itu untuk tetap melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya sebagai anggota delegasi. Tidak profesional. Dan Minato tidak suka bila ada bawahannya yang bersikap tidak profesional.

Pria berambut pirang itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah balkon pribadinya, kedua sikunya menumpu bagian atas tubuhnya pada bilah-bilah logam ulir yang menjadi pembatas antara balkonnya dengan udara lepas. Tatapan mata _sapphire_-nya menerawang jauh, menatap titik yang jauhnya tak terhingga di tengah-tengah naungan angkasa.

Sementara itu, dalam pikirannya berpusar-pusar ingatan mengenai percakapannya dengan Kakashi di dalam kubikel elevator.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Flashback/**

"_Cherry Blossom telah kembali."_

_Minato __sontak mengalihkan fokus kedua mata _sapphire_-nya dari kilatan merah angka-angka _digital_ yang terpajang di bagian atas pintu logam. "Apa maksudmu, Hatake?" tanyanya dengan rahang terkatup rapat._

_Sang objek tatapan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan lagak tak acuh, Hatake Kakashi melipat sebelah lengannya—menyangga siku menjadi penopang bagi tangan kiri dengan gelas _cocktail_ tergenggam pada bagian kakinya. Sepasang mata yang berlainan kuantitas pigmen itu balas menatap sang presiden dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'apa-yang-apa-maksudmu?'._

"_Kau bilang" —Minato menarik nafas— "Cherry Blossom sudah kembali" —lalu menghembuskannya dengan irama teratur. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakannya? Adakah bukti konkrit mengenai hal itu?"_

"Yeah_," Kakashi mengangguk satu kali. "Buktinya sudah jelas; suatu fakta yang takkan terelakkan lagi. Semua orang akan segera mengetahuinya. Aku _baru_ saja mengetahuinya."_

_Kening pria berambut pirang itu spontan mengeriting—seolah-olah masih meragukan kata-kata tangan kanannya itu. "Ceritakan padaku. Rinci."_

_Tak disangka, tawa Kakashi menggelegar dalam kubikel perak itu, menggema pada setiap sudut siku-sikunya. Aura tersinggung memancar jelas dari kedua iris _aqua_ Minato. Ia lantas mengembalikan visualisasinya pada angka-angka _digital_ berwarna merah yang kini menunjukkan angka lima. _Satu lantai lagi_._

"_Pertama-tama," akhirnya Kakashi berhenti tertawa, "sadistik. Bukankah beberapa tahun yang lalu kita telah menyimpulkan bahwa kekerasan tingkat tinggi adalah metode utama bagi boneka porselen pembunuh?"_

"_Ya." Pria itu hanya merespon jawaban pendek. "Lalu?"_

_Bibir Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. "Modus operandi. Kejahatan yang selalu dilakukan pada saat tengah malam. Darah yang dibiarkan tercecer. Bukankah Cherry Blossom selalu melakukan itu?"_

_Pikiran Minato mulai tertuju pada hal-hal itu; menyusun kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ yang semula tampak samar pada kepingan otaknya. Beberapa kasus pembunuhan dengan violensia tinggi itu... Ciri-ciri yang dipaparkan orang kepercayaannya... Entah mengapa, semua itu mendadak terangkai rapi dalam benaknya._

_Namun, masih ada yang janggal. Ada _sesuatu_ yang kurang. Pemimpin Interpol itu mengerutkan keningnya, mengguratkan goresan samar pada permukaan kulitnya. Sesuatu yang hilang... apakah itu?_

_Ternyata, Kakashi masih belum selesai menjabarkan isi otaknya._

"_Dan, yang semakin menguatkan kecurigaanku adalah—" Pria berambut _sylvernite_ itu memejamkan matanya. "Menurut data riwayat hidup yang kutemukan di _database_ Interpol beberapa hari yang lalu..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_... seorang Uchiha Sasuke pernah nyaris menjadi seorang _maestro_ biola."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_...!"_

_Kedua pupil Minato melebar. Biola! Menurut berita-berita yang ia baca di koran, beberapa saksi mengaku mendengar bunyi biola yang melantunkan nada-nada asing pada saat tengah malam. Bila yang disampaikan Kakashi adalah benar—Uchiha Sasuke handal memainkan alat musik gesek itu—semakin kuatlah kemungkinan bahwa Cherry Blossom memang telah kembali._

_Sadistik yang luar biasa. Kejahatan yang dilakukan tengah malam. Pelaku yang tidak mau repot-repot membersihkan TKP. Suara biola yang menyanyikan melodi aneh..._

"_Aku setuju dengan analisismu, Kakashi."_

_**Ting!**_

_Kedua bilah logam itu saling menjauh—bergerak menuju arah yang berlawanan. Lorong yang berkelok menuju ruangan 609 telah berada di depan mata. Kedua pria itu telah tiba di lantai kantor mereka. Namun, alih-alih menuju ruangan rapat itu, mereka malah menuju ke arah yang lain—sudut yang tak terjangkau oleh jarak pandang mata: jalan rahasia menuju kantor pribadi Namikaze Minato._

_Hatake Kakashi dan Namikaze Minato berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah tembok luas yang berada di sisi elevator. Ketika mereka menginjak salah satu bongkahan marmer yang tertanam di sana, sebuah pintu yang semula tak kasat mata menampilkan sosoknya—membentuk ceruk di dinding yang kian lama kian melesak ke dalam tembok. Itulah pintu rahasia menuju kantor sang presiden._

"_Kau tahu, Kakashi?" Minato berjalan di depan Kakashi, menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap dan berliku itu. Pintu rahasia yang berada di sela dinding itu menutup secara otomatis setelah Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruang kosong itu._

"_Hn?" Penerangan di sana remang-remang. Setiap jarak satu meter, terdapat lubang kecil berisi sebuah bohlam yang memberikan sedikit penerangan. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mendapatkan cahaya yang lebih banyak._

"_Ada yang dapat kusimpulkan dari fakta-fakta itu."_

_**Zznnngg..!**_

_Sesuatu bergeser dan menyebabkan sejumlah besar partikel cahaya menerobos ke dalam gang sempit itu. Sebelah mata Kakashi yang beriris _ruby_ tertutup, meminimalisasi cahaya yang masuk ke pupilnya. Dengan santai Minato melangkah menuju balkon, sementara pria dengan rambut mencuat itu duduk di sofa._

"_Apa?" Ditatapnya sosok punggung bosnya yang kini tengah menopangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku di atas teralis hitam yang menjadi pembatas balkon._

_Pria bermata biru itu menatap Kakashi dengan serius._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ia mengincar Interpol."_

**/Flashback End/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu tersenyum, sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat dan mengukirkan lengkungan layaknya bulan sabit yang tipis.

"Jadi... sudah kembali, ya?" ucapnya sambil menatap ke suatu titik jauh tak terhingga di tengah langit. Dibiarkannya hembusan angin mempermainkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya. "_You know that I really really miss you, my Cherry_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu separuh gelap. Cahaya-cahaya yang berserakan dalam kamar itu hanyalah percikan-percikan cahaya yang berhasil menerabas masuk dari gorden yang menjuntai tak rapi dari dua buah jendela di sana. Udara di sana pengap, entah sudah berapa lama waktu menari-nari semenjak kedua jendela itu terakhir dibuka.

Sebuah selimut tebal menggumpal dengan posisi berantakan yang tak wajar di atas tempat tidur yang biasa ditiduri dua orang, menyembunyikan sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan asal-asalan pada permukaan bantal yang telah basah oleh air matanya.

Bulir-bulir bening itu tidaklah mengalir turun lagi. Kelenjar air matanya telah kehabisan pasokan semenjak kemarin siang. Bekas-bekas alur imajiner itu tampak mengering, membentuk kilauan samar bila terkena cahaya.

"Ukhh..."

Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia meneguk segelas hidrogen dioksida. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah kemelut duka yang tak berkesudahan. Matanya serasa gelap—seisi dunia tampak seolah bayang-bayang semu baginya. Ia telah kehilangan harapan hidupnya, segala-galanya.

Ia kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Satu-satunya pria yang berbagi bahtera bernama 'rumah tangga' bersamanya telah pergi. Pergi membawa separuh hatinya dan tak akan kembali.

Wanita berambut hitam itu semakin menenggelamkan sefalnya ke balik gunungan selimut, seolah ingin mengubur dirinya dan hatinya sekaligus. Seolah berharap, dengan membenamkan dirinya ke dalam kegelapan, ia akan lepas dari seluruh rasa nyeri ini.

Bisa dibilang ia sakit hati, bisa dibilang ia kehilangan nafasnya, namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap daya pikirnya.

Shiranui Shizune tetaplah seorang wanita yang cantik dan cerdas, wanita yang tak akan membiarkan waktu menghalanginya berpikir walau ia tengah terpuruk ke dalam keputusasaan.

Dan ia tahu, siapa malaikat yang telah merenggut nyawa suaminya.

Keningnya yang tertutupi helai-helai rambut hitam yang acak-acakan kini mengernyit. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan ekspresi penuh kebencian. Wanita itu meraih telepon genggamnya dan membuka _flip_ ponselnya. Jemarinya meluncur di atas sejumlah tombol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Akan kubalas kau, Cherry Blossom. Kau akan merasakan betapa menyakitkannya dendamku!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mulai jengah memberikan teror."

Dalam keremangan selimut malam, kedua siluet itu tampak tengah menghadap ke perapian di mana lidah-lidah jingga merona itu menjilati setiap bilah balok-balok kayu. Ini akhir musim panas, namun entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya sehingga menyalakan tungku pemanas di hari-hari yang masih cukup hangat ini.

Kobaran api memantul pada permukaan sepasang _emerald_ milik salah satu di antara keduanya. Bola mata yang bulat bening itu hanya menatap plasma oranye itu tanpa emosi, membiarkan refleksi api itu bermain-main di matanya. Orang kedua—pria yang lebih tinggi—menatap si pemilik mata zamrud dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan mencela.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memberikan teror'?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Ia mengamati lawan bicaranya yang bertubuh pendek, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Pemilik rambut hitam ikal itu mendengus. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tuan. Kau sangat mengerti apa yang kukatakan." Sepasang mata zamrudnya tetap memndangi kobaran api, tak sedikitpun ia menatap pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "_Kau_ yang jangan membuatku tertawa, Sakura. Untuk apa kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi hitam?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Si rambut ikal—Sakura—mendelik kesal pada pria itu. "Kalau bukan demi dirimu, Tuan Sasuke, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini," desahnya lambat-lambat, menampilkan kejemuan yang tiada tara. Kepalanya miring ke kiri, membuat rambut hitam ikal panjangnya yang diikat dua pada kedua sisi kepalanya bergoyang-goyang.

Dan pria itu—Sasuke—menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"_Estamos de volta, a minha Cereja_*..." Ia membentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar di tengah-tengah udara, kemudian berputar, seolah menari di depan perapian. "_Somos de casa_*..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**Estamos de volta, a minha Cereja**** = We are back, my Cherry**

**Somos de casa = We're home**

**A.B.A**

Lagi-lagi Ai terlambat meng-_update_ _fic_ ini, udah gitu chapter ini pendeeeeeekk banget~ DX maafkan Ai, kawan~ Kesibukan pensi kemarin benar-benar membuat Ai hampir gila =w= Diselingi kemaksiatan berjudul 'Pra-UNUS' pula (oke, apa ini? _Another drama from a dramaqueen!_) Untungnya, Ai sempat membuat dua _oneshot_ guna melancarkan deskrip~ (hieeee, apaan ini?)

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong maaf ga ada gore di chapter ini =P (baca warning deh) Tapi, chapter depan aga goooorrreeee XD Eh, salah ding, chapter depan ada side story yang tertunda waktu itu XP

Oke, **FAQ **_section!_

**Q1:** Kakak banyak tau nama-nama tulang itu, ya? (by Deidei Rinnepero13)

**A1: **Wuaaahhh! Kau ganti nama! *ga penting* Ehhh~ lumayan sih, dulu aku disuruh ngapalin nama tulang pas kelas 2 ==a

**Q2: **Pembunuhnya Uchiha Itachi ya? (by Kurousa Hime, Uchiha Darkness V, Sheryl Cerbreaune, aya-na rifa'i, Darksketch)

**A2:** Fufufufu~ Terjawab sudah XD

**Q3: **Kakak kan pernah bilang kalau fic gore buatanku bagus. Nah, berarti aku boleh nge-flame kakak? (by Kira Desuke)

**A3:** Bikin aku jijik dulu sama _gore_ =P

**Q4: ***males ngetik pertanyaannya, toh intinya sama* LAGU BLURTH FLURTHS WINDOOBI ITU BENERAN ADA? DARI BAHASA APA? MUSIKUSNYA SIAPA? (by selenavella & random teenager)

**A4:** Nanti ada bocoran di _last chapter_ #geplaked hihihihi~ yah, sementara anggaplah lagu itu ada di dalam cerita~

*digeplak _readers_ selesai jawab FAQ*

Khukhukhu~ soal Q4 ituuuu... ada yang masih penasaran? Ayo-ayo, sini PM, aku jawab lebih banyak seperlima (?) dari jawaban di atas XD

_Review_-nya dibales pake PM ya~ Ato lain kali mau ditampilin semua di sini? Pilih ya~

Siiip~

**Special Thanks To:**

**Kagami Hikari / Rei-Cha Ditachi / Kirara Yuukansa / Andromeda no Rei / Darksketch / aya-na rifa'i / Kuroichibineko / Shiori Yoshimitsu / random teenager / Sheryl Cerbreaune / Frozenoqua / Rievectha Herbst / Sorane Aiwa / selenavella / Kira Desuke / popoChi-moChi / 4ntk4-ch4n / Rainy Verre / Uchiha Darkness V / Kurousa Hime / Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / Deidei Rinnepero13**

Makasih banget ya udah bersedia me-review~ *peluk-peluk*

Makasih juga buat yang udah vote Cherry Blossom di IFA :) Meski kalah 10 suara dari Kak Ninja-edit di semua kategori, Ai tetap senang masih ada yang mendukung Ai *great hug*

_Anyway, still mind to give me some review?_

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**


	5. Chapter 4

Saya capek memberi _warning_ karena pada akhirnya tidak dibaca ==a Kali ini saya hanya akan menekankan** tiga **_**warning**_** utama:**

**1. TIDAK SEMUA CHAPTER MEMILIKI ADEGAN GORE. **Bodoh kalau masih bertanya 'kenapa ga ada _bloody_?'

**2. Typo. **Akhir-akhir ini tidak sempat mem-_proof read_. Tapi saya tetap berusaha meminimalisir typo.

**3. ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**Masih ngotot baca? Berarti Anda **buta**, **mengidap rabun akut**, atau **tidak bisa membaca**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan segala propertinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya Cuma numpang memakai karakternya. Oh ya, Cherry Blossom dan segala _side story_ dan sekuelnya _purely __**mine**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A little remark for you, my dear readers**_

_Semenjak se__puluh tahun yang lalu, ibukota Britain dihantui oleh angka kriminalitas yang meningkat tajam. Adanya pembunuhan di mana-mana—yang kebanyakan mengincar orang-orang yang mempunyai 'nama'—dan pembunuhan itu selalu berujung pada sebuah boneka porselen berambut merah jambu yang tinggal bersama tuannya. Nama boneka itu adalah Cherry Blossom._

_Sakura—begitu ia diberi nama oleh tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke—adalah boneka pembunuh nomor satu di dunia, yang juga merupakan incaran Interpol—kepolisian internasional yang bermarkas di Lyon, Prancis. Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang _vice president_—wakil presiden yang menjadi kesayangan pemimpin Interpol—yang ditugaskan untuk meringkus penyebab mortalitas di London itu. Kakashi dan Interpol membentuk semacam sekolah khusus bagi para boneka porselen dari seluruh dunia di Stockholm, Swedia, dan ke sanalah Sasuke mengirim Sakura untuk belajar. Setelah diberitahu oleh Sasori—pembuat Sakura—bahwa Docka Academy adalah kedok dari Interpol yang ingin menangkap Cherry Blossom dan tuannya, Sasuke pun menyusul Sakura untuk pergi ke Stockholm, di mana ia mendapatkan luka tembakan di tangannya—luka yang menjadi ikatan kuat di antaranya dengan boneka berambut _sugarplum_ itu._

_Empat tahun telah berlalu, korban Cherry Blossom telah mencapai lebih dari seratus orang. Interpol memutuskan untuk membuka Operasi Docka II, usaha penangkapan Cherry Blossom untuk kedua kalinya. Awal dari rencana itu sendiri sudah mengalami kegegeran—terdapat alat penyadap berukuran _micro_ di ruangan rapat khusus anggota komite eksekutif yang menangani operasi tersebut._

_Cherry Blossom tetap melakukan 'permintaan' seperti biasa, membunuh orang-orang yang dipesan oleh para peminta melalui _e-mail_. Anehnya, setiap kali ia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, selalu ada beberapa mobil patroli polisi mengepung area yang menjadi TKP. Segala bukti menunjuk pada tuannya, mengingat hanya Sasuke-lah yang mengetahui pola pergerakannya. Kecurigaan boneka itu semakin menguat ketika pada suatu malam ia menemukan Sasuke tengah berbicara pada polisi-polisi yang mengepung _café_ tempat ia melakukan pembunuhan. Karena sakit hati, Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, hingga pada akhirnya ia disadarkan oleh Sasori bahwa ada orang lain selain Sasuke yang mengetahui segala tindakan Sakura dan bahwa orang itu juga yang telah menjebloskan Sasuke ke dalam penjara._

_Diliputi oleh rasa dendam, Sakura pun membantai 'dalang' dari semua penangkapan Sasuke setelah menghabisi rivalnya, Sunshine. Keadaan semakin kacau setelah Sakura menghancurkan kantor Interpol di London. Namun, itu semua bukanlah apa-apa bagi boneka bermata _emerald_ ini. Yang terpenting baginya adalah ia berhasil membebaskan Sasuke dan meminta maaf pada tuannya itu. Situasi yang memburuk membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menyingkir sementara ke Alpen, Swiss—mengasingkan diri._

_Enam__ tahun kemudian, teror kembali berdatangan. Angka mortalitas kembali meningkat._

_Ya, mereka telah kembali..._

**.**

**mysticaouji™**

© 2011

**.**

**La Noir Violon**

'A sequel of '**Cherry Blossom**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEROR YANG MENGINTAI LONDON DIANGKAT MENJADI KASUS INTERNASIONAL**

**INTERPOL KINI TURUN TANGAN SEPENUHNYA**

**The Sun—**Banyak nyawa melayang selama beberapa pekan ini. Pihak kepolisian Inggris sudah angkat tangan akan kasus kriminal yang merebak di tengah masyarakat dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya pada pihak Interpol.

Morino Idate—Kepala Kepolisian Inggris—siang kemarin menyerahkan wewenang atas kasus-kasus yang diduga adalah perbuatan Cherry Blossom—pembunuh bayaran yang masih menyandang status buron—kepada Namikaze Minato, _President_ Interpol. Tuan Namikaze sendiri menyampaikan bahwa Interpol akan segera menurunkan dua agen terbaiknya untuk menangani masalah kriminal ini.

"Bila pelaku dari pembunuhan yang menjadi teror di London ini adalah Cherry Blossom, dengan senang hati kami akan mengurusnya," begitu kata pemimpin dari kepolisian internasional ini. "Hingga saat ini, Cherry Blossom sendiri masih menjadi buruan kami."

Pernyataan itu disetujui oleh Hatake Kakashi, salah satu dari wakil sang presiden Interpol sekaligus tangan kanan dari Tuan Namikaze. "Saya memastikan bahwa salah satu dari dua agen itu adalah saya," ucapnya ketika diwawancarai di kantor pusat Interpol di Lyon, Prancis. "Sedikit-banyak, saya mengetahui beberapa kebenaran dari Cherry Blossom di masa lalu."

Dengan terjadinya serah-terima itu, maka kini resmilah bahwa teror di London dengan tersangka utama Cherry Blossom dan tuannya—US—diangkat menjadi perkara internasional. **(UN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Srekk...**

Bunyi kertas yang bergesekan terdengar saat Uchiha Sasuke membalikkan lembaran surat kabar pagi yang diterimanya saat matahari mulai mengangkasa. Ia melipat koran lokal itu dengan rapi, kemudian meletakkannya di sudut meja makan yang berlapiskan kain taplak bermotif tartan merah dan putih. Lengkungan busur terulas pada bibirnya yang tipis, tampak mengejek—entah mengejek apa.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ mengawasinya, mencermati setiap gerakannya. Sang pemilik mata melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada—kening porselennya berkerut samar—sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tampak begitu puas, Tuan Sasuke?" Suaranya yang melengking mengalun di udara, menyampaikan kata demi kata yang ditujukan pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu melirik sosok boneka porselen hidupnya—Sakura—yang tampak menunggu jawaban darinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura mendengus, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri—ke arah jendela kaca yang dihujani sinar matahari pagi. Gerakannya mengakibatkan rambut ikal panjangnya yang dicat hitam bergoyang-goyang. Partikel-partikel cahaya yang menerobos lembaran silikat yang dibingkai panel kayu mengilap membuat helaian-helaian rambut hitam panjang Sakura dan rambut _raven_ Sasuke tampak berwarna kecoklatan.

Masih tersenyum, pria Uchiha itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju peralatan masaknya. Waktunya sarapan. Ia menyiapkan pinggan dan spatula, kemudian melumuri dasar penggorengan dengan margarin. Dinyalakannya kompor listrik selama setengah menit, kemudian ia mulai membuat _scrambled egg_.

Aroma telur goreng yang menguar dari wajan menggelitik indera penciuman sintetis Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan mengamati Sasuke yang tengah memasak dengan lihai. Diperhatikannya bagaimana kedua tangan tuannya menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka—melemparkan lembaran-lembaran telur ceplok ke udara, menyalakan mesin penggiling kopi, mengaduk saus tomat kalengan yang dicampur dengan daging.

"Katakan," tuntut boneka itu. Kakinya yang bersepatu hitam mengilap tampak berayun-ayun pada tepian kursi tinggi yang didudukinya, menciptakan bayang-bayang samar pada bagian bawah meja yang terhalang oleh kain taplak, "apa yang membuatmu tersenyum tadi?"

Sasuke memecahkan sebutir telur lagi dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam penggorengan. "Hanya menertawai sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh."

Kening porselen itu mengernyit. "Orang-orang bodoh? Siap—Interpol." Ia menjawab pertanyaannya yang tak selesai itu sendiri. Kepala mungilnya mengangguk-angguk, paham. "Apalagi yang mereka perbuat?"

"Mereka menjadikan kita tersangka utama untuk kasus pidana internasional." **Cssshhhh...** Cerek transparan yang berada di sebelah penggorengan Sasuke mengeluarkan desisan halus, permukaan cairan beningnya tampak bergelembung pertanda bahwa hidrogen dioksida itu telah mendidih.

Pria biru tua itu mengangkat _pitcher_ dari atas kompor elektrik dan menuangkan likuid bening beruap itu ke dalam cangkir keramik yang telah diisi oleh dua sendok teh kopi giling. Kepulan asap putih transparan menguar ke udara seiring dengan kucuran air yang mengalir mulus ke balik bibir cangkir. Sakura mengamati semuanya dengan pandangan jemu.

"Begitu," gumamnya. "Memang bodoh."

Boneka hitam itu terdiam, mengetuk-ngetukkan ruas-ruas jemari porselennya pada permukaan meja, menciptakan irama tersendiri sebelum bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan mulai bersenandung.

"Blurth, flurth, windoobi... Blurth, flurth, windoobi..."

Kekehan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah pria berambut _emo_ itu. Sepasang mata _emerald_ menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung yang diiringi emosi kesal.

"Terganggu dengan senandungku?" tanyanya tanpa nada. Kedua matanya yang berkilau menatap sosok pria yang telah bersamanya selama lebih dari satu dekade itu, mengikuti setiap gesturnya yang tampak anggun. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu menyodorkan sebuah piring datar berisi sebuah telur ceplok berukuran agak besar dengan dua buah kuning telur di tengahnya yang dibingkai oleh garis tidak rata berwarna kecoklatan. Kudapan pagi itu tampak sangat menggiurkan dengan lumuran saus daging di bagian atasnya, mengalir turun hingga menitik-nitik pada permukaan piring.

"Tidak." Kali ini pria itu meletakkan cangkir berisi larutan yang mengepul. Di hadapannya sendiri terdapat sebuah piring dengan menu sarapan yang sama, hanya saja dua kali lebih banyak daripada milik Sakura.

"Hmmmh..." Udara berhembus dari paru-paru sintetisnya ketika ia menghela napas. Sakura berhenti menggumamkan nyanyian yang biasanya ia nyanyikan setelah melakukan pembunuhan—senandung aneh sebagai rekuiem kematian, alih-alih melemparkan kelopak bunga sakura ke atas tubuh korban seperti kebiasaannya dulu. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan menggunakan perlengkapan makan perak—pisau di tangan kanan dan garpu di tangan kiri—untuk menyapu habis sarapannya hari ini.

Lama keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan santapannya masing-masing, mendengarkan denting alat makan argentum yang beradu dengan permukaan datar porselen yang menjadi alas bagi penganan mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sesekali terdengar kicauan burung gereja di luar sana, juga hembusan angin yang menghiasi hari-hari bermatahari ini.

Tiba-tiba gerakan Sasuke berhenti, membuat Sakura perlahan-lahan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap lurus ke arah tuannya yang juga ternyata tengah menatapnya. Bibir pria bermata obsidian itu bergerak.

"Malam ini, target kita adalah—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir musim panas sudah semakin dekat. Hari-hari yang semula terasa panjang mulai terasa pendek, disusul oleh udara yang tidak terlalu panas. Kira-kira sepekan telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Waktu seolah-olah berlari, entah dikejar oleh apa.

Tanpa terasa, selama itu pulalah Shiranui Shizune mendekam dalam kamarnya, tak beranjak sedikit pun dari kediamannya. Untuk makan pun, wanita berambut hitam itu hanya memakan mie _cup_ instan yang tersedia di dapur.

Matahari kini tepat terbenam di sisi barat. Shizune tengah mengaduk-aduk lemari dapurnya, mencari _udon_ lain untuk mengganjal _gastro_-nya yang terasa lapar.

Bibir wanita berambut hitam arang itu maju beberapa milimeter, menyadari bahwa stok makanan siap sajinya telah terkuras. Tentu saja, selama seminggu penuh ia tidak pernah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bawah atapnya, tidak pernah mengunjungi toko kelontong—konvensional maupun swalayan—untuk memenuhi kebutuhan primernya.

Mau tak mau hari ini Shiranui Shizune harus kembali ke dunia, tentu bila ia tak ingin mati kelaparan di rumahnya sendiri. Maka, wanita berusia nyaris empat puluh itu segera masuk ke area kamar mandi pribadinya di dalam _master room_, membasuh tubuhnya bersih-bersih sebelum meninggalkan kediamannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berkilometer-kilometer jauhnya dari kediaman Shiranui Shizune, seorang Akimichi Chouji baru saja pulang dari kantor percetakan surat kabar miliknya, The Sun. Permukaan angkasa telah tergoreskan warna biru dongker, terselimuti awan berwarna kelabu yang tergradasi sempurna. Pria bertubuh gempal yang juga merupakan pimpinan redaksi surat kabar regional Britain itu merapatkan jas luarnya yang memiliki panjang melewati lutut, mengusir hawa dingin di malam itu. Memang, hari ini masih merupakan bagian dari musim panas—menjelang akhir dari siklus tahunan itu, tapi tetap saja temperatur udara menurun drastis setelah sekitar pukul delapan lewat.

Langkah-langkah Chouji tidaklah terburu-buru, bahkan gesturnya cenderung santai. Tentu saja, hari ini _deadline_ selesai tepat waktunya. Selain itu, ia punya waktu istirahat sekitar sebelas jam sebelum mulai berburu berita aktual dan mengejar batas akhir pencetakan harian besok. Setidaknya hari ini ia bisa beristirahat.

Pria berambut coklat-jingga itu berbelok ke sebuah _valley_—jalan sempit—yang tidak bisa dilewati oleh kendaraan beroda empat, menuju apartemen sewaannya. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua, yang berarti Chouji harus menaiki tangga besi dengan pegangan berkarat untuk mencapai tempat tinggalnya.

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang bulat, menyebabkan matanya yang sipit menjadi tinggal segaris. Sepertinya waktu rehatnya yang panjang membuat kebahagiaannya membuncah.

Penerus marga Akimichi itu tiba di hadapan pintu bercat hijau yang sudah mulai mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Dirogoh-rogohnya saku celananya, mencari kunci _master_ untuk membuka bilah kayu itu, membebaskan geligi penguncinya. Anak kunci berwarna perak yang sudah mulai berkarat itu kemudian menembus lubang kunci bermodel lama, terputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sebelum sang pemilik berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ah, kini ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Chouji memasuki 'sarang'nya dengan perasaan letih. Digantungnya jas di atas gantungan berdiri yang terletak di sisi rak sepatu, lalu pria bermata _onyx_ itu melepaskan kedua kakinya dari jeratan sepatu _lars_-nya. Kemudian, ia melangkah ke kamarnya, sama sekali tidak berniat ke ruang makan (ia sudah menyantap makan malam di kantornya bersama sejumlah kolega, merayakan _deadline_ yang selesai tepat waktu hari ini).

_Kini aku dapat beristirahat tanpa beban_, pikirnya ketika menyentuh handel pintu dan menekannya. Pintu terbuka dan tangan kanannya segera meraba-raba permukaan tembok, mencari tombol lampu yang ditanam di sana.

_Klik_.

Ketika lampu dinyalakan, seseorang telah menunggu di sana.

"_Surprise_!"

Sayang sekali, hari ini adalah saat istirahatnya yang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai ujung tombak The Sun, Akimichi Chouji bukanlah sembarang jurnalis. Pria berusia akhir dua puluhan itu telah hampir satu dekade menggeluti dunia jurnalistik, berkali-kali direkrut oleh bermacam-macam harian yang ada di Britain—regional maupun nasional. Enam tahun setelah menjadi wartawan lepas, akhirnya Chouji memutuskan untuk membentuk sendiri surat kabarnya, The Sun. Dengan rekan-rekan solid yang ditemukannya selama menjadi kuli tinta di beragam perusahaan media massa dan jurnalis cerdas macam Uzumaki Naruto—yang baru bergabung hampir delapan bulan—Chouji membangun The Sun dari nol.

Tentu saja, pekerjaan seorang wartawan adalah memburu berita—apa pun itu—menyelidiki fakta-faktanya hingga ke detil terkecil, kemudian menyebarkan objek itu secara terperinci. Seringkali seorang peliput ingin bertemu dengan objek beritanya, terutama bila sang objek merupakan buah bibir di mana-mana.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Akimichi Chouji sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa hari ini adalah hari ketika ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi sorotan publik, bahkan hingga ke taraf internasional.

Tepatnya, ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk bertemu Cherry Blossom saat ini.

"_Surprise_!"

Lampu ruangan itu menyala terang-benderang, membuat benda-benda yang semula tak tampak berwarna menjadi penuh bercampur segala sapuan kuas. Benda-benda tersusun dengan cukup rapi untuk kategori kamar pria. Tempat tidur, meja kerja, lemari pakaian, dan pintu menuju kamar mandi. Di tengah-tengah kamar terbentang karpet Persia berwarna merah gelap. Dan tepat di pusat warna merah itulah, sesosok tubuh mungil dalam warna hitam berdiri. Mata _emerald_-nya berkilat saat menatap manusia yang membuka pintu.

Cherry Blossom.

Pria bertubuh gempal itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tampak tak percaya dengan kenyataan di hadapannya. Di kamarnya—di atas karpetnya—berdiri sebuah boneka porselen yang menjadi incaran semua organisasi keamanan di dunia!

"Selamat malam, Tuan Akimichi Chouji." Wajah porselen pucat itu tampak datar, tak berekspresi. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus-lurus _onyx_ Chouji. "Akhirnya kita berdua bisa bertemu."

"A-ah..." Chouji tergagap—entah takut entah terpesona.

Suara bening itu kembali mengalun. "Sudah lama saya menantikan pertemuan ini, Tuan, dan saya tahu bahwa Tuan juga selalu berharap untuk bertemu dengan saya—buronan internasional yang menjadi buruan Interpol."

"Te-tentu." Pria gondrong itu masih bicara dengan gagap. "Aku sering memimpikan kita berdua bertemu."

Ekspresi boneka itu berubah, kedua pipinya sedikit naik. Tersenyum.

"Saya yakin Tuan ingin sekali mewawancarai saya, kemudian menerbitkan interaksi kita berdua di surat kabar Tuan—The Sun. Apa saya salah?" tanyanya, masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Kali ini Chouji tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya—yang kini berada di sisi pangkal pahanya—dengan gerakan acak yang tampaj gugup. Kening porselen Cherry Blossom sedikit berkerut—bingung—di balik poni hitamnya.

"Tidak masalah," kata pemilik mata _emerald_ itu, kini melangkah maju mendekati Chouji yang segera bereaksi—mundur sejumlah langkah-langkah boneka bergaun hitam itu. "Kita bisa mulai sesegera mungkin, Tuan."

_Satu langkah lagi._

"Saya yakin Tuan sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan saya."

_Satu langkah lagi._

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan dengan intens—seolah saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain.

_Satu langkah lagi._

Tatapan _emerald_ itu membeku. Dingin. Di bibir porselennya terukir lengkungan sempurna, membuat kedua matanya agak menyipit. Kedua tangannya yang semua saling bertautan di bagian depan tubuhnya kini menggenggam sebilah logam yang tipis dan mengilat.

_Satu langkah lagi._

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Chouji.

Senyuman itu menipis.

Tubuh porselen mungil itu melompat menerjang ke arah tubuh pria gempal yang berdiri di luar area kamarnya.

"Permainan dimulai!"

**BRUK!**

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Chouji terhempas ke permukaan lantai. Pandangannya menggelap seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dugh. Dugh. Dugh.**

Sesuatu, berkali-kali, membentur-bentur pelipis Akimichi Chouji yang masih berlumuran keringat disusul dengan sesuatu yang seolah menyengat lengannya. Pria gempal itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di tengah-tengah ruangan—ruang tengah di apartemennya yang telah dikosongkan. Keningnya mengernyit.

_Ada apa ini?_

Dua detik kemudian, Cherry Blossom menampakkan sosoknya, berdiri di atas Chouji—tidak benar-benar menginjak pria itu, namun boneka itu tampak berkali lipat lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya kaku dan getas.

_Di mana ini?_

Kedua mata _onyx_ itu berusaha melirik sekitarnya dan ia mendapati bahwa tubuhnya berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran berdiameter sekitar empat meter—lingkaran yang dibentuk dari puluhan pisau yang ditancapkan. Dan Cherry Blossom—objek yang diangkat olehnya dan Naruto menjadi berita—kini berdiri menjulang tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ayo mulai wawancaranya, Tuan." Suara melengking itu mengalun. "Selama Anda bertanya, saya akan melakukan pekerjaan saya." Sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam itu berjalan mengitari tubuh Chouji yang terlentang.

"Uhh..." Chouji berusaha menggerakkan kedua lengan dan kakinya. Kaku. Tak bisa digerakkan. Sial.

Sebelah alis boneka mungil itu terangkat. "Hum. Apa yang kau suntikkan padanya, Tuan?"

Kini pria Akimichi itu baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia disuntik—penyebab lengannya seolah tertusuk.

"Hanya serum untuk melumpuhkan," terdengar suara pria lain di ruangan itu. Rupanya, mereka tidak hanya berdua di sana dan Chouji berspekulasi bahwa pemilik suara itu—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemilik Cherry Blossom.

"Oh." Boneka itu merespon, kemudian kepala porselennya menoleh pada pria gempal di bawahnya. "Anda tidak mau memulai wawancaranya?" —Chouji tidak menjawab— "Kalau begitu," —tangan mungil pucat itu merogoh saku yang terjahit di balik gaunnya— "biar aku yang mulai!"

Tubuh berbalut gaun hitam itu melayang di udara—meloncat tinggi sebelum berhenti karena tertahan gaya gravitasi—mengacungkan sesuatu yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya, kemudian menukik dengan drastis.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kembali ke permukaan tanah.

**JLEB!**

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH...!" Raungan kesakitan menggema di ruangan itu. Akimichi Chouji merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menembus telapak tangannya, menyatukan bagian tubuhnya itu dengan bumi. Butiran darah menyembur dari arteriolnya, membasahi permukaan lantai keramik yang berwarna pastel.

Kening boneka berambut obsidian itu mengernyit. Ada perasaan kesal yang nyata di sana.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" **Duagh!** Kini kakinya menghantam dagu Chouji sedemikian keras, seakan-akan membuat tulang _mandibula_-nya retak.

"Y-y-ya-a... Aku... mengenalmu..." Susah payah, Chouji menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang kini bertengger di atas perutnya.

Kini tangan kanan boneka itu kembali memegang sebilah pisau yang lain. Ia kembali menentang gaya tarik inti bumi.

"Apakah kau yang membuat beragam artikel mengenai aku dan tuanku?"

**JLEB!**

"Aaaaaaaakkkhhhhh...!" Jeritan lain bergaung dari tenggorokan Chouji. Pisau lain menembus tangan kirinya, menjeratnya untuk tetap berada di lantai. Darah kembali bermuncratan dari pembuluh darahnya yang pecah.

"Jawab." Suara tenang itu kembali disusuk tendangan keras—sekali lagi—pada rahang bawahnya. "Kau _harus_ menjawab setiap pertanyaanku. Hanya _menjawab_."

"Ukh..." Kening pria bermata sipit itu mengerut. Ekspresi kesakitan terpatri di wajahnya. "Bu-bukan..."

"Lalu," Cherry Blossom kembali melontarkan dirinya ke atas, kemudian kembali memburu ke arah lanskap, "... siapa?"

**JLEB!**

"N-Naru—aaaaaarrrrrgggghhh...!" Likuid beraroma garam kini menyembur dari pergelangan kaki kanan yang ditembus oleh mata pisau perak itu, disusul oleh cairan yang sama yang merembes dari _vena cava inferior_-nya. "Na-Naru-to..."

Tatapan _emerald_ itu menajam. "Mengapa kau menyetujui artikel itu?"

**JLEB!**

"Ka—aaaaaaakkkhhhh!—karena—uhk! ... itu..."

"Karena apa, hm?" Senyuman tipis kembali tampak pada permukaan bibir porselen boneka berambut hitam itu. Dengan pisaunya, ia menyobek kemeja merah pucat yang dikenakan oleh pemilik harian The Sun itu. Kini tampaklah tubuh gempal yang tampak berkeringat. Sang empunya berusaha mati-matian untuk bergerak, namun usahanya gagal.

"Karena..." Tatapan horor memancar dari sepasang _onyx_ ketika ujung belati menyentuh kulit perutnya, "menurutku, berita ini akan direspon dengan baik oleh ma—aaaaaggghhhh!"

"_Ini_ akan direspon dengan baik oleh_ku_." Tangan mungil itu menggoreskan beberapa garis _random_ di atas epidermis sang korban, meliuk-liuk dan membelah _stratum basale_ tanpa ragu-ragu.

Tubuh bergaun hitam itu berdiri, melangkah menuju tepian lingkaran pisau. Ia mencabut dua buah pisau sekaligus, kemudian berdiri memunggungi Chouji. Diam.

"Menurutmu, apakah itu tindakan yang baik, mengeskpos berita kriminal secara besar-besaran?"

"Eh?" Ingin rasanya Chouji menoleh dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh boneka itu, namun tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan seolah menghalanginya.

"Menurutmu, apakah _kami_ sejahat _itu_?"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata itu, sang pemilik rambut hitam ikal itu meloncat dan menancapkan pisau pada pinggul Chouji seraya mendarat.

**JLEB. JLEB.**

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Secepat kilat, boneka itu melompat ke tepian lingkaran, mencabut dua senjata tajam lagi, kemudian meloncat dan menancapkannya pada paha pria gempal itu, menembus tulang _femur_.

**JLEB. JLEB.**

"Aaaaaaakkkhhh...!"

"Begitu, eh?" Diiringi nada sinis pada suaranya, boneka itu kembali mencabut dua bilah pisau dari lingkaran pisau, kembali meloncat dan menancapkannya pada anggota tubuh pria bertubuh besar itu. Kali ini pada kedua tulang _tibia_ dan _fibula_.

**JLEB. JLEB.**

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

Seperti itu, berkali-kali.

**JLEB. JLEB.**

Kali ini pada tulang _radius _dan _ulna_.

"Hen-hentikaaaannn!"

**JLEB. JLEB.**

**JLEB. JLEB.**

**JLEB. JLEB.**

**JLEB. JLEB.**

Chouji sudah kehabisan teriakan untuk menyuarakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. _Neuron_-nya sudah tidak mampu untuk menyalurkan rasa nyeri itu. Terlalu menumpuk.

Lingkaran belati itu telah berkurang lebih dari setengah. Tubuh gempal Chouji sudah tertancapi pisau, kecuali bagian toraks ke atas. Sungguh merupakan keajaiban bila melihat percikan darah berceceran di mana-mana, tetapi sang pemilik tubuh masih sanggup mempertahannya nyawanya.

Cherry Blossom menatap tubuh korbannya yang telah berubah menjadi lautan pisau. Ia tidak perlu seluruh senjata di lingkaran itu untuk menumbangkan Chouji. Satu serangan lagi sudah cukup, pria itu akan mati secepatnya. Hanya saja, di mana tusukan terakhir itu akan didaratkan? Paru-paru atau jantung?

"Ngomong-ngomong," suara beningnya membuat Chouji yang sudah terengah-engah memicingkan kedua bola matanya, "kau adalah seorang pemilik surat kabar nasional—walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya kau lebih dari sekadar mampu untuk menyewa _mansion_ megah di tengah kota, tapi, mengapa... kau malah menyewa apartemen kecil seperti ini? —aku tahu bahwa ini bukan urusanku, tapi—ke mana uang yang kau dapatkan dari oplah The Sun?"

Bibir yang selama satu jam mengeluarkan aneka raungan kesakitan itu mendadak bergetar, membentuk lengkungan dari sudut-sudutnya yang terangkat simetri—tersenyum. Kemudian sekujur tubuhnya menggeletar dalam tawa tertahan, membuat darahnya kembali mengalir dari lukanya yang robek.

"Itu..." Ia berhenti tertawa untuk bicara. "... habis dalam perjudian."

Kedua mata _jade_ itu melebar. "... judi?"

"Tentu saja," tawanya. "Kenikmatan duniawi, eh? Untuk itulah, aku memerlukan uang lebih. Jadi, aku memburu berita mengenaimu—wacana sensasional, hahaha... Semakin banyak yang penasaran pada berita mengenai kriminal terganas di dunia akan membeli The Sun, dan uangku akan bertambah banyak."

Bibir porselen itu terkatup rapat, membentuk garis kaku yang tajam.

"Mati saja kau!"

Gaun hitamnya berkibar saat ia melayang di udara. Kedua belah tangannya masing-masing menggenggam sebilah belati yang mengilat saking tajamnya. Ketika tiba di titik tertinggi ia bisa melayang, Cherry Blossom melakukan manuver bebas. Dan ia menukik. Menghujam bumi yang menyambutnya, ekuivalen dengan gaya gravitasi yang menyeret dirinya ke bawah. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi...

**JLEB!**

Berakhirlah semuanya. Berakhirlah garis kehidupan Akimichi Chouji. Berakhirlah permainan malam ini. Dua bilah belati yang menancap pada toraks-nya—tepat di bagian _pulmo_—menembus rangka tulang rusuk yang melindungi rongga dadanya mengakhiri tarikan nafas pria berambut oranye tua itu.

_Slow motion_—koloid merah segar menyembur dari arteri dan vena pulmonalis, menguarkan aroma karat ke udara. Boneka berambut kuncir itu meloncat ke belakang sebelum percikan _haemo_ mengenai tubuh porselennya.

**Tap!**

Kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu _pantofel_ hitam mendarat dengan sempurna di atas lantai keramik. Cherry Blossom menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua mata gioknya menatap jasad pria busuk yang terbujur kaku di atas lantai.

Bunyi melengking melodi yang berasal dari gesekan biola di belakangnya membuat pemilik rambut hitam itu menoleh. Melalui kedua matanya, ia melihat sosok tuannya tengah memainkan biola dengan begitu anggun, mengkombinasikan nada-nada itu menjadi suatu kesatuan harmoni yang indah. Ia membuka mulut porselennya, menyanyi seirama dengan untaian nada biola itu.

"Blurth, flurth, windoobi... Blurth, flurth, windoobi..."

Perpaduan nada itu begitu memukau, memecah kesunyian malam yang semakin membubung tinggi. Nada-nada itu terkesan kompleks, walau sebenarnya hanyalah kombinasi sempurna dari tujuh not balok yang dirangkai dengan apik.

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan permainan biolanya. Wajah _stoic_-nya menatap sosok Cherry Blossom—Sakura—yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu memasukkan biolanya pada kotak berlapis kulit yang memiliki bentuk serupa namun lebih besar dari alat musik gesek itu, kemudian memanggulnya di punggung. Sakura mengikuti tuannya dari belakang.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka _berjalan_ pulang. Ya, kali ini mereka tidak berlari tanpa suara di atap-atap rumah. Kali ini mereka mengadukan sol sepatu mereka ke permukaan aspal.

Jalanan tampak begitu sepi—tentu saja, ini sudah hampir menjelang tengah malam. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, menyusuri jalan demi jalan menuju pinggiran kota London.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura."

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke melalui kedua iris zamrudnya, mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tampak tertegun mendengar kata-kata tuannya. Tidak biasanya pria berkulit pucat itu memuji pekerjaannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, boneka berambut hitam itu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hanya pekerjaan biasa." Suara beningnya menjawab dengan nada datar. "Bukan suatu hal yang berlebihan."

"Hn."

Di sebuah persimpangan, mereka berbelok ke kiri. Hanya tinggal beberapa kilometer sebelum mencapai perbatasan kota.

Sakura baru saja akan bicara ketika matanya bersirobok pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang juga membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu jam sebelumnya_

Shiranui Shizune baru saja memasuki bangunan yang merupakan toko swalayan yang menyediakan layanan dua puluh empat jam non-stop. Wanita itu tersenyum pada pramuniaga yang berjaga di bagian penitipan barang. Setelah mengambil keranjang, Shizune melangkah ke bagian keperluan sehari-hari dan mulai berbelanja.

Tidak hanya mie instan, stok perlengkapan mandi dan hal-hal kecil lainnya pun sudah tidak tersedia di lemari-lemari rumahnya. Mau tak mau ia pun harus membeli segala kebutuhannya. Shizune menelusuri rak demi rak untuk mengambil setiap benda yang diperlukannya.

Lebih dari setengah jam ia berbelanja. Setelah merasa telah mengambil semua keperluannya, ia berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

Lima menit kemudian, wanita bermata _onyx_ itu keluar dari toko dengan dua buah kantong kertas di pelukannya. Kaki-kaki jenjang itu melangkah di trotoar yang sepi, menuju ke rumahnya. Saat itulah ia teringat bahwa ia lupa membeli minyak goreng.

Shizune menepuk keningnya. Persediaan minyaknya juga tinggal kurang dari setengah liter.

Toko swalayan itu sudah beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya. Wanita berambut pendek itu menoleh.

Lama juga ia terdiam di tempat hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan membeli minyak goreng esok hari setelah pulang dari kantor—ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Interpol cabang Inggris besok. Kembali wanita itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya, bergantian bertumbukkan dengan permukaan trotoar yang dilapisi tegel.

Lampu di tepi jalanan hanya menyala temaram, tidak cukup terang untuk menyinari seluruh bagian jalan. Shizune berjalan di sisi lampu jalan yang berjajar setiap dua meter, berusaha mengikuti pendaran cahayanya. Ketika tiba di persimpangan, ia berbelok ke kanan dan mendadak langkah-langkahnya berhenti. Statis.

Kedua pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat dua sosok di hadapannya.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut _raven_ yang tengah memanggul tas di punggungnya dan di sebelahnya berdiri sosok yang lebih kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan bagian ujung mengikal. Siluet yang menyerupai gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dua itu mengenakan gaun hitam.

Ketiganya terdiam di tempat, seolah-olah sama-sama terkejut.

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertatapan dengan obsidian.

_Itu..._ Lidah Shizune terasa kelu.

Itu Cherry Blossom dan Uchiha Sasuke!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.tbc.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Nah. Dan, fuh.

Se-le-saaaaiiiiii XD *jingkrak-jingkrak gaje* Bales dendam sama _chappie_ lalu yang pendeknya ga ketulungan, oh maafkan saya~ Kali ini hajar bleh! =P

Curcol dikit ahhh~

Sebenernya —jujur aja— saya kesel banget liat _box review_ pas _chapter_ kemaren. Rata-rata pada nanya: 'kenapa ga ada gore/_bloody_?' 'kenapa pendek?' 'kenapa penuh diksi ngebosenin?' [yang terakhir bener-bener ga tau diri tuh]. Huuuufffttt~ baru kali ini dapet pertanyaan-pertanyaan kaya gitu ==' Oke, kita bahas pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini.

Pertama-tama, LIHATLAH WARNING YANG SAYA CANTUMKAN. Saya ga ngejanjiin gore di tiap _chapter_, kan? Hahahaha XD *ketawa laknat*

Kedua, apa ada patokan bahwa tiap _chapter_ dalam sebuah _fic_ harus panjang? *ditoyor*

Ketiga, saya emang pernah nyantumin _warning_ 'ugly descript and diction' 'boring vocabs'. Hemmmmmm, tapi itu bukan alasan buat anda, **Parachipusu**, untuk memberikan _review_ macam itu. Maksud saya adalah, saya sudah mengingatkan bahwa di _fic_ ratem, saya selalu menggunakan bahasa yang agak 'berat' dengan deskrip yang berbelit (dan kosakata terbatas). Bodo ah kalau anda ga merhatiin. =P

Cukup bagian marah-marahnya. Ehhh, curcol lagi. Pas nulisin adegan sarapan SasuSaku, saya kelaperan beneran XP~ Mau dong makan _scrambled eggs_ pake saos daging~~~ *guling-guling*

_**Special thanks to**__**:**_

**Andromeda no Rei / ****Rainy Verre / Hatake Satoshi / Tsubaki Vessalius / Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan / rchrt / Sorane Aiwa / Deidei Rinnepero13 / Sheryl Cerbreaune / selenavella / Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / Son of Darkness / utai-san / Kira Desuke / Kuroichibineko / 4ntk4-ch4n / rumah daging / Rei-Cha Ditachi / aya-na rifa'i / Rievectha Herbst / Kurousa Hime / Frozenoqua / Kagami Hikari / Midori Kumiko / Parachipusu / Shiori Yoshimitsu / sketsa gelap**

*membatu*

Ternyata kali ini banyak yang review ya ==a Tau gitu sering-sering bikin _chapter_ pendek kalo dapet review banyak #dor Ga ding, bercandaaaaaaa~ XD

Dan mmmm, pengumuman nih! Sekitar akhir April, bakal ada _free forum discuss_ tentang _gore_! XD Join yaaa kalau berminat :)

Akhir kata... bersediakah memberikan _feedback_?

Oh ya, kalau bisa jangan pakai anon dong, susah kalau mau balas _review_ =w=

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 1 April 2011**

**03.11 a.m**


	6. Chapter 5

_**WARNING:**_

**1. TIDAK SEMUA CHAPTER MEMILIKI ADEGAN GORE. **Bodoh kalau masih bertanya 'kenapa ga ada _bloody_?'

**2. Typo. **Akhir-akhir ini tidak sempat mem-_proof read_. Tapi saya tetap berusaha meminimalisir typo.

**3. ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**Masih ngotot baca? Berarti Anda **buta**, **mengidap rabun akut**, atau **tidak bisa membaca**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan segala propertinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya Cuma numpang memakai karakternya. Oh ya, Cherry Blossom dan segala _side story_ dan sekuelnya _purely __**mine**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticaouji™**

© 2011

**.**

**La Noir Violon**

'A sequel of '**Cherry Blossom**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

(_summary _di depan diubah)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru halus terdengar dari balik kap sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Mobil itu melaju dengan mulus ke pelataran lapangan parkir sebuah institusi keamanan berkelas internasional. Seorang pria berseragam putih-_navy_ mengarahkan mobil itu untuk parkir di tempat khusus, kemudian memberi hormat ketika pintu pengemudi terbuka.

Sesosok pria berjas kelabu keluar dari balik kesatuan logam dicat hitam mengilat itu. Hatake Kakashi mengangguk sopan pada pria berseragam, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah-langkah panjang, menuju lobi utama kantor Interpol. Pesan teks singkat yang diterima dari sang atasan membuatnya datang terburu-buru ke kantor—padahal, hei, ini masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dua jam lebih awal dari kedatangannya yang biasa.

Kakashi membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari Yuugao—sang resepsionis yang setia berjaga di dekat pintu masuk—dengan anggukan kecil. Ia terus berjalan menuju set sofa di sudut lobi, tempat Namikaze Minato dan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek duduk.

"_Good morning_," sapa Kakashi sopan—dan dibalas dengan sapaan senada dari atasannya yang berambut pirang itu. Kemudian, pandangan mata pria berambut perak itu beralih pada wanita yang duduk di sebelah bosnya. "_Ready to work, _eh?"

Wanita yang tak lain adalah Shiranui Shizune itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab dengan suara serak, "Kuputuskan untuk bersikap profesional, _Mr_. Hatake. Maaf—uhuk!" Ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—aku terserang radang tenggorokan. Sepertinya amandelku kembali bermasalah—"

"_Nevermind_." Wajah Kakashi menyorotkan rasa prihatin pada koleganya itu. Ditinggal oleh orang yang menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dalam hati, pria pengidap heterokromia itu mengagumi ketegaran wanita berkulit putih itu. "Keadaan fisik seseorang bisa menurun drastis bila menghadapi depresi."

Shizune tertawa sambil terbatuk-batuk, walau sepertinya ia ingin menyangkal bahwa dirinya tidak menghadapi depresi.

"Jadi..." Kakashi berusaha memasang sikap formal—tentu saja, Namikaze Minato adalah atasannya, "Apa yang membuatmu memanggil kami pagi-pagi begini?"

Satu jam yang lalu, dengan setengah memaksa Minato menyuruh Kakashi dan Shizune datang awal ke kantor Interpol, entah untuk apa. Sang presiden sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukannya _via_ telepon. Mungkin ia agak paranoid dengan probabilitas telepon-telepon antar agen Interpol telah disadap oleh pihak yang memiliki tujuan lain. Cherry Blossom dan tuannya, misalnya.

Pria berambut _blonde_ itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di udara. Satu isyarat yang membuat Kakashi dan Shizune mencondongkan tubuh ke arah posisi Minato duduk. Wajah keduanya tampak serius.

Dengan kedua mata safirnya, pria itu menatap dua orang anggota komite yang paling dipercayainya—berhubung Genma sudah tiada dan Ibiki tampaknya sedang bertugas di luar negeri. "Kudengar, Cherry Blossom membantai Akimichi Chouji, pemilik harian The Sun."

Kedua mata Shizune membulat tak percaya. Sepertinya nama Cherry Blossom menjadi pantangan tersendiri bagi wanita itu. Ia menarik mundur tubuhnya, tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik itu. Pemilik bola mata obsidian itu masih mengalami trauma pasca kematian suaminya. Suami sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

Ada yang salah pada artikel The Sun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di sana tidak tertulis bahwa yang terbunuh adalah salah satu anggota elit Interpol. Ya, sebagian besar anggota Interpol menyembunyikan pekerjaan mereka agar tidak membahayakan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Oh," respon Kakashi cukup singkat. Sepertinya perkara pembunuhan yang disangka dilakukan oleh Cherry Blossom bukanlah hal yang aneh. Cherry Blossom _memang_ telah membunuh banyak orang, seperti yang dilakukannya enam tahun yang lalu.

"Aku semakin yakin bahwa mereka telah kembali." Minato menautkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Ketiganya larut dalam keheningan selama beberapa waktu.

"Ada yang tidak aku mengerti." Serentak—Minato dan Shizune mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan bingung. Keduanya bertukar pandang sejenak.

"Apa itu, _my brother_?" tanya Minato, berusaha keras menyelidiki pola pikir saudara angkatnya yang selalu tak tertebak itu. Bukan salah Kakashi bila ia terlalu jenius.

Kedua iris yang berlainan warna itu berpusat pada iris sewarna samudra, tatapannya serius.

"Mengapa mereka berdua kembali—Cherry Blossom dan Uchiha Sasuke?" Ia mulai bertanya dengan nada bimbang. "Mengapa mereka menampakkan diri kepada dunia bila mereka berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka selama enam tahun?" Bibir Kakashi membentuk garis tipis yang lurus. "Tidakkah kau heran?"

"Itu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coba kau pikirkan—bila kau dapat bersembunyi di balik dunia, untuk apa kau kembali? Bila kau bisa mengubur jejakmu di dalam samudra, untuk apa kau kembali menorehkan jati dirimu pada dunia yang jelas-jelas menentangmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Hanya pergesekan dunia luarlah yang terdengar melalui sepasang telinga masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemakaman Westminster, London

Puluhan orang berbalut pakaian hitam berdiri mengelilingi pusara tempat seseorang dikuburkan. Tanah itu masih merah, baru saja dikembalikan pada posisinya semula setelah didahului oleh sebuah peti kayu berukir yang dimasukkan ke dalam lubang besar. Nisan berwarna kelabu tertancap pada bagian kepalanya, memetakan dengan jelas siapa yang kini bersemayam di balik bumi tersebut.

.

.

**Akimichi Chouji**

**Son of Akimichi Chouza**

**.**

**1 Mei 198x – 28 Agustus 20xx**

.

.

Semakin lama, kerumunan orang-orang itu semakin menipis. Banyak entitas telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing—terlebih lagi karena langit kelabu mulai menitikkan tetes-tetes air ke permukaan bumi. Cuaca mulai berubah tatkala mendekati akhir musim panas. Temperatur tinggi yang semula menyelimuti Britain kini berangsur-angsur menghangat—peralihan antara musim panas menuju musim rontok.

Di antara sekian individu yang tersisa di sekeliling makam seorang pemimpin redaksi koran regional itu, terdapatlah seorang pria berambut pirang berbalutkan setelan hitam. Kedua mata safirnya tampak berduka, menampilkan rasa kehilangan yang amat sangat. Tentu saja, Akimichi Chouji yang kini beristirahat di balik peti itu adalah panutannya, orang yang ia ikuti jejaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengusap sisi matanya, menghilangkan bekas-bekas air mata yang semula menggenang. Persetan dengan argumen 'pria sejati tidak menangis'—memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan bila idolamu meninggal? Terlebih lagi, kematian Chouji bukanlah karena serangan jantung atau apa—ia dibunuh dengan mengerikan, dengan luka-luka menganga dari sejumlah pisau yang tertancap pada tubuhnya saat ditemukan.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, kesal dengan realita yang melingkupi sekitarnya.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu—jelas sekali ia mengenal tipe pembunuhan sadis seperti itu; sudah berkali-kali ia meliput hal semacam ini: kematian tragis yang disebabkan oleh pembunuhan. Chouji dulu memberikannya tanggung jawab di bagian kriminal, dan pembunuhan jelas-jelas merupakan tindakan kriminal.

Naruto tahu dengan pasti bahwa Chouji dibunuh oleh Cherry Blossom—entah untuk alasan apa, hanya itu yang ia tahu. Seingatnya, Chouji adalah orang yang baik, pekerja teladan, dan atasan yang disegani oleh bawahan-bawahannya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mengepal erat ketika ia kembali menatap nisan kelabu yang sudah basah oleh rintik-rintik air hujan. Kedua matanya menelusuri ukiran yang membentuk nama idolanya, seolah turut menorehkan ukiran itu di alam bawah sadarnya.

—ia berjanji, berjanji untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Berjanji untuk membalas perbuatan Cherry Blossom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan tiga orang anggota komite eksekutif menuju ruangan 609—ruangan yang biasa menjadi markas jajaran elit tersebut. Samar-samar hanya terdengar benturan sol sepatu Namikaze Minato dan Hatake Kakashi, serta ketukan konstan hak sepatu Shiranui Shizune. Shizune berjalan agak lambat, sepertinya kesehatannya memang memburuk. Kakashi semakin yakin bahwa wanita itu mengalami depresi. Dalam hati ia memaklumi keadaan rekannya itu—berusaha tetap profesional walaupun keadaan dirinya berada pada titik terendah.

Pintu terbuka dan ketiganya memasuki ruangan, duduk di kursi masing-masing. Shizune meletakkan tas tangannya di bawah kursi, kemudian melipat kedua lengannya.

Seluruh anggota komite menatap sang presiden.

"Perkara ini semakin buruk." Beberapa lembar kertas diletakkan Namikaze Minato di atas meja, mulai diedarkan ke seluruh anggota. Minato berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menumpukan beban pada kedua lengannya. "Pemimpin redaksi The Sun—Akimichi Chouji—ditemukan tewas tadi malam dan sudah dimakamkan pagi hari tadi di Pemakaman Winchester, London.

"_Mr._ Akimichi ditemukan dalam keadaan penuh luka tusukan dengan pisau yang masih menancap—penyebab kematiannya adalah perdarahan hebat dan beberapa organ vital yang rusak parah. Dan kita semua tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya." Pandangan mata safir Minato menjelajahi setiap wajah anggota komite—Kakashi, Orochimaru, Ibiki, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Shizune. "—sepertinya kita harus kembali membuka Operasi Docka."

Gumaman kembali berkumandang di ruangan itu, setiap anggota komite saling berbisik-bisik, menyetujui dan menyanggah. Hanya Kakashi dan Shizune yang terdiam.

"Kita akan menginvasi segala sudut Britain," kata Minato. "Bagaimanapun juga, tindakan kriminal ini sudah terlalu berat. Cherry Blossom dan Uchiha Sasuke harus segera diringkus. Kita harus mendapatkan mereka—_hidup atau mati_."

Akhir kalimat Minato membungkam mulut semua yang berada di sana. Ketegangan mengalir begitu saja, merembes pada alam sadar mereka. _Hidup atau mati_—mereka harus mengamankan dunia dari pembunuh keji.

Di tengah keheningan itu, ponsel Shizune bergetar, membuat berpasang-pasang mata beralih dari Namikaze Minato ke arah Shiranui Shizune. Wanita berambut hitam itu meringis kecil, meraih tasnya dan menemukan ponsel lipat miliknya.

"Ibuku menelepon," ia meringis saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Namikaze-_sama_, izinkan aku menjawab panggilan ini..."

Minato mengangguk singkat, memberi izin agar Shizune keluar ruangan agar lebih leluasa menjawab telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Dan Shizune pun keluar dan menjauhi ruangan 609.

Setelah memastikan dirinya cukup jauh dari ruangan itu, dibukanya ponsel lipat itu. Layarnya kosong, sama sekali tidak ada panggilan masuk. Yang ada adalah tampilan _media player_—yang sengaja diaturnya untuk memainkan lagu sesuai dering panggilan ponselnya. Menekan tombol merah yang mengembalikannya ke menu utama, jari-jarinya kemudian memencet tombol-tombol angka—sebuah nomor yang diingatnya di luar kepala.

_Calling__ +44763892xxx..._

Sengaja ia tidak memasukkan nomor itu ke dalam memori ponselnya, jaga-jaga bila penyamarannya terbongkar.

**Trek.**

"_Ada apa?_" Suara jernih bernada tinggi menjawab panggilannya pada nada sambung pertama.

Shizune merendahkan suaranya—suara serak akibat batuk itu berubah menjadi suara pria dewasa. "Berhati-hatilah. Operasi Docka akan segera dimulai."

"_Hmm, begitu? Baiklah..._"

Senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Shizune. Perasaannya sedikit lega setelah mendengar bahwa _rekannya_ akan berhati-hati.

Setidaknya, rekannya akan menjadi lebih waspada dan tidak akan tertangkap dengan mudah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menutup _flip_ ponsel mungilnya dan meletakkan benda elektronik itu di atas meja yang bertaplak kotak-kotak merah putih. Sudah dua hari ini ia berada di rumah, tanpa kegiatan apa pun. Rumah kosong itu terasa lebih besar dari biasanya, karena kini boneka porselen itu sendirian.

Ia menopangkan dagu porselennya pada sebelah tangan, jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk permukaan ponsel yang mengilap.

"Dasar bodoh. Padahal ia sendiri yang seharusnya berhati-hati." Pandangan matanya jatuh pada sesosok wanita berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur pulas di balik selembar selimut berwarna putih di atas sofa. Semenjak tiga belas jam yang lalu, Shiranui Shizune belum terbangun juga.

"—karena _Tuan sendiri_ yang berada di tempat berbahaya itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

MAAF LAMA _UPDATEEEEE_~ *lambai-lambai* *disambit buku*

Fiuuuhh, nafsu _gore_ saya udah kembali! Setelah sekian lama berkecimpung di dunia _light fic_, akhirnya saya kepingin bikin _dark fic_ lagi :D Adakah yang nungguin La Noir Violon? *dapet lemparan _kunai_ sebagai jawaban*

_Well_, _well_, apa kabar semua? Semoga baik-baik aja, sama kaya saya :) Liburan saya tinggal 2 minggu! T_T Haiiiihhh~

Akhirnya saya bisa nulis adegan yang udah lama saya tunggu-tunggu *nunjuk adegan terakhir* Apa ada yang ga ngerti sama adegan itu? Fufufu~ Semoga pada ngerti ya :D

_Genre_-nya saya ubah jadi Suspense/Crime, soalnya... ya La Noir Violon lebih ditekankan sama konflik, bukan ke _gore_-nya :) Dimaklumi ya, hehehe ^^

Setelah lama ga nulis pake diksi berat... rasanya rada aneh? Hahaha XD Eh iya, minta tolong dong, _vote_ (lagi) di profil saya, heheh XDD

Betewe, mulai sekarang saya balesin _review_ di sini aja ya, PM makin gaje XP

**Soldier of Light** maaf lama ya _update_-nya ^^' salam kenal XD

**Ralilac** okeee :D

**Dae Uchiha** mmm? Ga pernah ada kata 'telat review' kok XD santai ajaaaa~ thanks :D salam kenal juga XD maaf lama update~

**ArsheleiaTheDeath** waduuhh, saya ga mau tanggung jawab ya kalo pas UAS malah ngisi jawaban dari _fic_ saya *kepedean* *ditendang* maaf lama update-nya~

**Reader** hahaha, CALON orang sana XD *amiiiiinnn* thanks for reviewing yaaa :D maaf update-nya lama XP

**Vytachi W.F **makasih ya vy ^^ *sok akrab* maaf lama update~

**Ten-chan** **(2 kali review)** makasih banyak yan ten-chan :) maaf genma aku bunuh, huahahahaha XDDD *tawa psikopat*

**UchihaMaya** selamat datang di ffn~! *lebe ON* naruto jadi korban? Hmmmmm... apa yang lain setuju ya? Hahaha XD

**Ai Kireina Maharani** ebuset, ada yang manggil dengan panggilan terlarang =A= makasih ramblingan-nya XD kalimat kedokterannya cakep? Yang nulisnya juga cakep dong~ *dibalang* incerannya interpol itu AKU, hahaha XD kemaren aku ngerayu presiden interpol (minato) siiihh~

Oh ya, **maaf beribu maaf**, sekalian buat semuanya, forum gore itu ga jadi =w= ternyata ilmu saya sama 2 admin yang lain ga nyampe ke bikin fordis DX kalo mau, silakan buat semuanya join di forum ffn saya, search aja: SSSCube, hehe. Ato ga follow twitter **goretweets** buat iseng-iseng :D

**Kira Desuke** uke-kuuuuu~ *nyosor* haiih, makanya belajar biologi sama aku napa? =P Chouji OOC nih ah, gua lebih suka Chouji di UtSS =A= siplah, ini udah apdet kan? :D

**Sorane Aiwa** ohmaigawd, dia mirip guling OAO *kejar* *tangkep* *gantung* makasih review-nya :D

**Parachipusu** ~(˘◊˘~) \(˘◊˘)/ (~˘◊˘)~ *nari hula aja deh*

**Rei-Cha Ditachi** hee? Benarkah? Hihi, nyantei aja, curhat boleh di box review, asal jangan kepanjangan (cape nge-scroll #plak) jawabannya... ketauan ga dari chapter ini? :)

**4ntk4-ch4n** cek chapter ini ya :D

**Rie****vectha Herbst** coba dibaca siang-siang. Tetep tegang ga? XD

**Frozenoqua** makasih :) seandainya aja beli tau betapa aku kayang pas ngetiknya *ngaco* makasih yaaaa :D

**Kurousa Hime** hehe, aku juga suka review nna yang selalu pake perspektif lain :) ketakutan? Hemmm, terpenuhi ga di sini? *kurang yakin* kalo kurang, tunggu chapter depan ya XD

**Midori Kumiko** *tos* hayo, Shizune mati ga nih? *kedip-kedip nista* yuu, kita beli Cherry Blossom XDDD ada yang jual ga nih? Ngek to the ngek, pembunuhan? Hehe, aku aja ga nyadar kalo ga ada organ terpisah #plak makasih yap :)

**miyu69 'Zzz** gapapa :) makasiiihh tudemeks ^^

**Shiori Yoshimitsu** *colok manda ke kabel* HUAHAHAHAHA XD klise yak? Klise yak? Berdiri hadap-hadapan, liat-liatan, terus tiba-tiba tbc XP ehehehe ^^a terlalu banyak baca fic drama jadinya lebe beremosi gimanaaa gitu~ #plaaakk ngek typo, kagum aku sama matamu, aku ga nemuin typo-ku *lemot*

**Shihabara Yuu** (tunggu, sebelomnya ini siapa ya? #dzigh) errrrr, yeah, justru aneh kalo ga ngerasa sakit pas baca gore (readers: kamu aneh dong?) makasih :) soal yang di twit... (okeh, saya lupa ini siapa dan username twitternya apa) ga kok~ hehe. _I'm here!_ Semoga aja saya bisa namatin fic ini sebelum kepsikoan saya ilang XD

**vvvv** yakiiinnn? :D

**sketsa gelap** *bighug* ehh, saya sendiri lupa arti senandungnya ^^a *dibantai rame-rame*

.

.

HORE! Selesai balesin review *mijit-mijit tangan* maaf yak, saya bener-bener sebel sama sistem PM yang sekarang, ga bisa liat PM yang dulu-dulu. Mana PM saya udah error banget lagi, hah ==a

Kenapa sekarang saya lebay banget ya balesin review-nya? *ngek to the ngek* Lupakan, haha.

**Avec mon plaisire,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 15 Juli 2011, 08.54 p.m**

.

.

P.s: selama ngetik _chapter_ ini, saya malah dengerin lagu-lagunya Suju sama f(x) yang ceria-ceria gitu deh. Sama sekali ga nyambung sama _fic_-nya yang diniatin bernuansa gelap =w=

.

_Review, concrit, or flame? Anyone?_


	7. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama, maaf BANGET karena lama menerlantarkan _fanfic_ ini. Biasa, sibuk _show_ #plak

Ga ding, emangnya jadwal saya lagi padat, sampe-sampe nyentuh _twitter_ aja ampir ga sempet. Tapi seengganya saya usahain buat _update_ minimal satu twit tiap hari :)

Betewe, ada yang mau ngeliat saya nge-#ffnsalahgaul ga? Kalo mau, _follow_ aja _twitter_ **ffnWorldIndo**. Saya ngadmin di sana sebagai mimin SJ :P

Oh ya, setelah LNV tamat, saya mau bikin ff dari #ffnsalahgaul itu ah XDD

Yuk ah, masker saya udah mau kering nih, mari mulai ke cerita XD *apadeh*

.

.

.

.

_**WARNING:**_

**1. TIDAK SEMUA CHAPTER MEMILIKI ADEGAN GORE.**

**2. ****LAMA **_**UPDATE**_**.**

**3. ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Oh ya, _chapter_ kali ini berlompat-lompat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan segala propertinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya Cuma numpang memakai karakternya. Oh ya, Cherry Blossom dan segala _side story_ dan sekuelnya _purely __**mine**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mystica****hime™**

© 2011

**.**

**La Noir Violon**

'A sequel of '**Cherry Blossom**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

(_summary _di depan diubah)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu semenjak Shiranui Shizune kembali ke dalam ruangan 609, dan selama itulah rapat terus berjalan. Semua anggota komite mencurahkan ide satu sama lain, bertukar buah pikiran—membahas Operasi Docka 3. Kali ini, target operasi hanya satu: Cherry Blossom.

Kira-kira empat jam kemudian, rapat itu berhenti—terselang oleh waktu makan siang. Para petinggi Interpol satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan rapat, menuju tempat makan siang langganan mereka. Sang presiden pun undur diri dan memilih menyantap makan siang di kantor pribadinya.

Maka, tinggallah Hatake Kakashi dan Shiranui Shizune, berdua menuju kafeteria kantor—mengingat Shizune masih sakit dan tidak mungkin bepergian jauh untuk sekadar makan siang. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri lobi setelah turun dari _lift_, tidak ada yang berbicara.

—setidaknya, sampai Kakashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku berharap mereka menyediakan _kaviaar_ hari ini," gumamnya perlahan. Shizune menoleh dan memandang pria berambut perak itu.

"_Kaviaar_? Di akhir musim panas begini?" Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli. "—uhuk!"

Kakashi hanya mengedipkan matanya. "Sepertinya sakitmu cukup parah," katanya, melihat ke luar jendela. "—dan batuk itu membuat suaramu sedikit—eh, berubah? Atau hanya perasaanku saja bahwa suaramu bertambah berat?"

Senyuman tipis tersungging pada bibir Shizune, menciptakan kedut samar pada area _philtrum_ di wajah wanita itu. Kedua bola mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna menatap makhluk hawa itu, merekam dengan rinci setiap lekuk mukanya.

"—berubah," hanya itu yang sempat dikatakan Shizune sebelum ia terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kali ini cukup keras hingga membuat punggungnya terguncang-guncang. Tanpa sadar tangan Kakashi terulur, berniat untuk menopang tubuh wanita yang tampak menderita itu—namun entah mengapa, Shizune seperti refleks menghindar.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam wanita itu dengan suara parau. "_Could you give me a minute_? Kurasa aku membutuhkan toilet sebentar—uhuk! Kau bisa pergi ke kafeteria duluan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

—dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakashi, Shizune segera berlalu dari hadapannya; masih dengan punggung terguncang-guncang akibat batuk yang melanda _laring_-nya.

Dalam diam, Kakashi mengamati langkah-langkah wanita itu.

Langkah-langkah yang menurutnya terlihat ganjil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membanting pintu utama kamar kecil dan memastikan hanya dirinyalah yang berada dalam ruangan itu, Shizune mengayunkan pintu yang membatasi area wastafel dengan _water closet_, masuk ke balik bilik polimer yang kini mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dikatupkannya penutup toilet dan ia segera duduk di atasnya dengan tas di atas pangkuan. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah. Astaga, betapa melelahkannya pekerjaan ini!

Dalam satu sentakan, ia berhasil melepaskan helai-helai rambut sintetis yang melapisi kepalanya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini—rambut yang menyerupai rambut asli Shiranui Shizune; kembalilah ia menjadi Uchiha Sasuke—pria dua puluh delapan tahun yang menyusup ke dalam kantor Interpol.

Penyamaran yang dilakukannya sungguh sempurna—semuanya karena campur tangan Akasuna Sasori, pria berambut merah yang menciptakan Cherry Blossom bertahun silam. Entah dengan cara apa Sasori berhasil memermak wajahnya menjadi wajah wanita, lengkap dengan struktur dermis yang berubah drastis. Sasori pun mampu membuat lekuk tubuh yang begitu identik dengan tubuh Shizune—mengubah dimensi penglihatan normal agar tetap melihat Sasuke sebagai 'Shizune', walau pada kenyataannya, Sasuke sedikit lebih tinggi dan besar daripada Shizune.

Ya, apa pun itu.

Setidaknya, untuk beberapa saat ia bisa menarik napas lega.

Tinggal sedikit lagi yang harus ia cari di sini, kemudian ia bisa kembali dengan tenang ke balik tabir dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ada yang aneh._

Bukan sekali-dua kali benak Hatake Kakashi mengatakan hal itu. Berpuluh kali, mungkin beratus-ratus kali sudah ia diperingatkan oleh alam bawah sadarnya, bahwa _ada yang aneh dengan __**Shiranui Shizune**_. Tapi ia sendiri belum menemukan apa yang menjadi sumber keanehan itu, ia masih meraba-raba. Analisisnya masih rancu, banyak sekali hipotesa tanpa fakta—yang bila ia ungkapkan di depan pimpinan akan membuatnya dipermalukan habis-habisan oleh jajaran komite eksekutif.

—dan berkemungkinan besar mengancam karirnya.

Hatake Kakashi telah meniti anak tangga dalam dunia kriminal sejak cukup lama. Setelah lulus dari akademi kepolisian di Florida berbelas tahun lalu, ia melamar ke Interpol—tepat beberapa hari setelah FBI menawarkannya menjadi salah satu polisi magang—dan ia menjabat sebagai _officer_ selama dua tahun sebelum naik pangkat cukup pesat setelah suatu kejadian. Tentu saja ia tak ingin kehilangan jabatannya saat ini hanya karena _mencurigai_ Shizune.

Namun tentu saja, hati kecilnya menyangkal habis-habisan.

Bukan sehari-dua hari ia mengenal Shiranui Shizune—bisa dibilang mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara. Secara kebetulan, mereka berdua menjadi _officer_ pada momen yang bersamaan—meski Kakashi-lah yang terlebih dulu menjadi anggota komite. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia mengenal Shizune, dan Kakashi sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang wanita itu; kebiasaannya, bagaimana gesturnya bila berbicara, sorot matanya...

Dan orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya bukanlah Shizune!

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Kakashi segera berputar arah. Kini kedua kakinya melangkah ke ruang pribadi Namikaze Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik-detik terasa begitu hampa bagi Hatake Kakashi. Menunggu bukanlah pekerjaan yang disukainya—meskipun menunggu keputusan atasannya adalah kewajiban yang mau tak mau harus ia lakukan. Pergeseran jarum jam antara garis tipis yang satu dan garis tipis lainnya seolah berabad-abad lamanya.

Tak bisakah Presiden lebih cepat memutuskan? Perkara Shizune palsu yang berkeliaran di kantor Interpol dan menunggu waktu untuk ditangkap tidak bisa diulur lebih lama lagi—bisa-bisa buronan itu keburu kabur sebelum kompi pasukan menangkap dan menjebloskannya ke sel tahanan di lantai paling bawah.

Terlebih lagi, ia harus menyelamatkan Shizune yang asli, yang entah disekap di mana. —atau mungkin sudah dihabisi?

Antara yakin dan tak yakin, Kakashi memutuskan bahwa yang menyamar menjadi Shizune adalah—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah Uchiha Sasuke; dan bahwa Shiranui Shizune yang sesungguhnya kini berada di teritorial pembunuh itu, entah di mana, dijaga oleh boneka porselennya yang juga berdarah dingin.

Batas kesabarannya hampir menipis, dan semakin menipis ketika detik-detik itu berlalu sementara Namikaze Minato masih berpikir. Napasnya terembus dengan berat, tatapan matanya seolah memohon dengan sangat, menanti keputusan sang Presiden.

—hingga saat-saat yang ia tunggu tiba juga.

"Kalau begitu, sebarkan seluruh personil di dalam gedung, juga di radius empat kilometer dari sini." —rasanya adrenalin Kakashi terpacu ke seluruh ujung tubuhnya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. "Dan kau, Hatake Kakashi, kuperintahkan dirimu untuk memimpin penyergapan Tersangka di sektor A—gedung Interpol."

—bibirnya terangkat sedikit, tersenyum.

"Lakukan sekarang juga; tangkap Uchiha Sasuke!"

"_Roger_!" ia memberi hormat sebelum berbalik pergi. Kini ia akan terjun ke medan perang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Seluruh personel, harap berjaga setiap jarak satu meter! Gunakan kode biru!"_

Seluruh _speaker_ mengumandangkan pengumuman yang sama, berkali-kali. Perintah yang sama ditujukan kepada setiap orang yang bertugas di dalam gedung itu.

Dan derap langkah memenuhi setiap lorong. Teratur. Berima. Seolah diorganisir memenuhi standar tertentu.

Kini, pada setiap lorong berjaga berbelas pasukan pada setiap meternya. Masing-masing dalam posisi siap, memegang senjata api yang siap ditembakkan pada apa saja yang muncul di hadapan mereka. Rompi-rompi anti peluru melapisi bagian depan dan belakang tubuh. Helm-helm kelabu melindungi tempurung kepala mereka. Tatapan mata terfokus ke depan.

Mereka telah siap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bagi setiap orang di gedung ini, kosongkan lantai dua belas ke atas. Diulangi—"_

Sasuke mendongak ke atas, ke arah langit-langit dimana sebuah _mini-speaker_ tertanam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Sejak tadi, beragam pengumuman disiarkan dengan kata-kata yang aneh. Seolah memberi instruksi tersirat.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa sebab. Apakah penyamarannya ketahuan?

"_Bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Jangan biarkan seekor tikus pun lewat!"_

**Deg!**

Habislah dia! Tanpa perlu penjelasan panjang-lebar, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang diincar. Penyamarannya sebagai Shiranui Shizune terbongkar dengan mudah. _Yeah_, Sasuke sendiri sudah tahu betapa sulitnya membohongi Hatake Kakashi yang notabene sudah kenal lama dengan sang subjek, sedangkan dirinya baru saja mengetahui wanita itu ketika mempelajari sifatnya, tentu saja sulit untuk menyamakan perilaku.

Memang, untuk suara yang sedikit berbeda, ia bisa berpura-pura terserang radang tenggorokan, tetapi untuk gestur dan kebiasaan? Tanpa tersadar pun, ia akan melakukan kebiasaan seorang Sasuke, dan bukannya kebiasaan seorang Shizune.

Diputuskannya untuk keluar dari bilik toilet dan melepas segala penyamarannya. Untuk apa ia meneruskan memakai kostum wanita yang membuatnya sengsara seperti ini? Bukankah penyamarannya sudah ketahuan oleh Interpol? Dan lagi, bila ia perlu lari, pakaian wanita seperti yang dikenakannya akan mempersulit geraknya.

Kini, tubuhnya hanya terbalut celana _jeans_ dengan potongan pakaian penambang dan kemeja hitam yang sudah dipenuhi lipatan-lipatan kasat mata. Bulir-bulir keringat menggantung pada permukaan dermisnya, berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. Sebagian rambutnya melekat pada helai rambut lainnya oleh keringat.

Tak ada waktu lagi.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu semenjak ia berpisah dari Hatake Kakashi di lorong, dan bila sistem audio mulai mengumumkan titah itu semenjak dua menit yang lalu, hal itu berarti Kakashi telah menyadari penyamarannya. Yang lebih gawat lagi, _Kakashi mengetahui tempat terakhir yang dikunjunginya_.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Sasuke yakin toilet ini akan segera diserbu oleh pasukan bersenjata api.

_Oh, sial. Sasuke, mengapa kau begitu bodoh memberitahukan ke mana kau akan pergi?_ Batinnya meracau, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Seandainya ia langsung pergi dari markas Interpol setelah berpisah dengan Kakashi tadi—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kau tahu di mana __'Shizune' berada saat ini?"_

Suara Morino Ibiki—salah satu dari tiga Vice President—menembus membran timpani Kakashi yang tengah berjalan di barisan depan pasukan Sektor A. Saat ini, Ibiki sedang memimpin pasukan Sektor B, pasukan yang berada di luar gedung dalam radius satu kilometer; bisa dibilang sebagai pasukan pertahanan garis depan.

"Hmm," Kakashi berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Toilet. Ia permisi kepadaku untuk prgi ke toilet."

"_Apa kau yakin 'Shizune' masih ada di toilet?"_

"Mengingat adanya _speaker_ yang dipasang di langit-langit toilet, kemungkinan besar tidak." Kedua kakinya berbelok menyusuri lorong lainnya, berhenti di hadapan elevator yang akan membawanya ke lantai enam. "Terlebih lagi, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bodoh."

"_Jadi, ke mana PSA akan mengejar 'Shizune'?"_

Tanpa sadar, pria berambut _sylvernite_ itu terkekeh. "Toilet. Mungkin saja ia belum kabur dari sana. Berdasarkan pengamatan, 'wanita' suka berlama-lama di toilet, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Detik demi detik berlalu, waktu seolah-olah mengejarnya dan jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Terdesak, ia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang juga.

Tapi, apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berpuluh pasang kaki bergantian menjejakkan diri pada permukaan lantai, berpacu dengan butir-butir adrenalin yang menderu dalam setiap pembuluh darah mereka. Getaran demi getaran dihasilkan di udara. Lalu hening.

Sang pemimpin menyeruak dari barisan terbelakang. Kedua irisnya memantulkan berkas cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menyembul dari permukaan langit-langit. Sorot matanya tak terbaca.

Satu gerakan, tangannya teracung ke depan.

"Bersiaplah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tek.**

Entah karena instingnya memang tajam ataukah fisiknya memang sedang peka, ia menyadari sesuatu: bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya. Ada satu hal—mungkin banyak hal di luar sana, di balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

Sesuatu yang akan mengancam dirinya.

**Trek.**

Lagi, gendang telinganya menangkap gelombang yang tak asing. Suara senjata api yang dikokang.

Terancam. Ya, posisinya terjepit saat ini. Persentase probabilitas ia bisa meloloskan diri nyaris mendekati nol. Mustahil.

Seandainya ia mempercayai bahwa Tuhan itu ada, mungkin ia bisa berdoa dan memohon keselamatan. Tetapi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah ateis, dan ia hanya bisa mengharapkan keajaiban muncul, sekecil apa pun itu.

—dan tepat saat itu juga, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DOBRAK PINTUNYA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

—kosong.

Moncong-moncong senapan beralih dari kanan ke kiri, kiri ke kanan, atas dan bawah; tidak berhasil menemukan target. Ruangan kecil bersekat-sekat itu hampa, tak ada satu entitas pun di sana. Bahkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang pun masuk ke dalam toilet sebelum kompi PSA menerobos ke sana.

Hatake Kakashi menurunkan pistol semiotomatisnya yang tadi teracung tinggi.

Mungkinkah perkiraannya salah?

Mungkinkah sebenarnya 'Shizune' tidak pernah ke toilet?

Apakah Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhasil lolos dari penjagaan ketat ini?

Cepat, ia menghubungi Ibiki melalui _earset_-nya.

"Ibiki, perketat penjagaan mulai dari Sektor B hingga Sektor D. Target menghilang dari _section_ X."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—sunyi.

Tak ada titik-titik suara apa pun di luar sana, setidaknya sejauh yang bisa ia tangkap melalui indera pendengarannya. Semuanya senyap, berlalu setelah terdengar suara Hatake Kakashi menghilang. Menjauh.

Hanya ada desah napasnya yang pendek-pendek di sini, di dalam area gelap ini. Hanya ada ia sendiri.

Setidaknya, ia aman dalam kegelapan ini.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapakah yang menolongnya—Tuhan ataukah keajaiban itu sendiri. Ia tidak memercayai hal-hal seperti itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa keajaiban itu ada karena ia sendiri baru saja diselamatkan olehnya. Bertentangan dengan logika, tetapi terpancang pada realita, mau tak mau ia merasa berterimakasih.

Beberapa detik sebelum Hatake Kakashi dan pasukannya menyerbu masuk ke dalam toilet, Sasuke berhasil menemukan lorong ventilasi udara di langit-langit. Bagian penutupnya menggunakan sistem kait yang mudah dilepas dan dipasang, mempermudahnya untuk meloloskan diri. Satu detik sebelum pintu didobrak, Sasuke sudah berhasil memasang kembali penutupnya, kemudian ia beringsut menjauh dari area kamar mandi dan beristirahat pada jarak beberapa meter dari sumber cahaya.

Tak boleh membuang banyak waktu, pria itu memutuskan untuk merayap keluar dari lorong ventilasi udara. Cepat atau lambat, kemungkinan besar pasukan akan segera menginvasi setiap saluran di gedung ini, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa keajaiban tidak akan datang pada waktu yang berdempetan.

Pada sebuah perempatan dalam lorong gelap itu, ia harus memutuskan: arah yang mana yang akan ia tuju.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam kebimbangan. Sial, ia sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana semua lorong itu menuju. Salah-salah, ia bisa terkepung oleh para _officer_ Interpol—dan lebih buruk lagi, tertangkap dan diseret langsung ke penjara.

—dan ia harus memutuskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan lama sekali..."

Dua jam sudah berlalu semenjak kabar dari Uchiha Sasuke terakhir terdengar. Boneka porselen Cherry Blossom sudah terlalu jemu untuk duduk-duduk di meja bertaplak kotak-kotak sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki dari tepian kursi kayu. Sakura melompat turun dari atas kursi, mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan lantai.

Kedua kakinya yang bersepatu hitam mengilat menjejak-jejak di lanskap rumah, terarah menuju jendela kaca yang menyajikan visualisasi padang rumput berbukit. Awan hitam bergulung-gulung di tengah langit, menciptakan atmosfir yang suram dan mencekam.

"Akan ada badai..." bisiknya perlahan, ia menoleh pada sosok yang masih terbaring membujur di atas sofa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya.

Lewat banyak dari waktu ketika ia menentukan untuk berbelok ke kanan, Sasuke menemukan cahaya pada satu titik. Tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang, tetapi pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu juga tidak terlalu yakin apakah distansinya cukup dekat.

Yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah merayap dan merayap.

Lorong ventilasi yang tidak terlalu luas membuatnya agak kesulitan untuk berpindah tempat, dan hal itu didukung oleh intensitas sinar yang begitu minim. Untungnya, tubuh Sasuke tidak terlalu besar dan pupilnya sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan gelap, sehingga kedua hal tersebut tidak terlalu menghambatnya. Mungkin juga karena ia terbiasa beraktivitas di malam hari.

Tangannya hampir bisa menjangkau cahaya itu, ia bahkan sudah bisa menyentuh jeruji ventilasi yang membatasi dirinya dengan pancaran cahaya. Sistem kait lagi, syukurlah, ia tidak menemukan kesulitan lagi.

Mengira-ngira posisinya agar tidak tertangkap oleh daya pandang manusia normal, Sasuke berusaha mengintip keluar dari bilah-bilah besi di hadapannya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah dirinya cukup aman untuk keluar—sekaligus berharap-harap cemas apakah ia akan keluar di luar gedung. Atau mungkin masih dalam teritorial Interpol?

—dan jantungnya serasa mencelos ketika mendapati bahwa tepat di bawahnya, seorang petugas Interpol tengah berjaga dengan senapan di tangan.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Maaf _update_-nya lama, udah gitu di-_cut_ sembarangan, hehe.

Senang masih ada yang mau menunggu _fanfic_ ini, hahaha. Ailapyupul!

Maaf, btw, terutama buat **Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**. Tadinya saya berniat _update_ 2 _chapter_ sekaligus, tapi ternyata waktu saya ga cuku heeee DX

Buat semua _readers_, maaf kalo selama ini saya me-nye-bal-kan. _I know it_, _guys_. Tapi saya juga lagi usaha buat jadi orang yang lebih ramah, kok. Makasih buat Gentong-_san_ yang 'nampar' saya (meskipun saya udah 70% sadar sebelum 'ditampar'). Eh tapiiiiii, perasaan saya ngejawab pertanyaan BIASA AJA DEH. Hoh *nari samba* Maaf ya _review_-mu saya hapus. Bukannya ga menghargai, tapi karena yang kamu tulis itu ga 100% bener dan terkesan memfitnah :3 Terutama yang bilang saya _fic_ saya ga akan dapet _review_ sampe 500. Saya emang ga pernah narget _review_ kok! Kalo narget _review_ mah, saya ga bakal mau nulis di _fandom_ pinggiran XDD

Saya ga minta kalian semua suka sama saya, benci juga silakan. Ga masalah~ Saya hargai semuanya. :3

Buat _reviewers_ _chapter_ lalu, makasih ya! :D Terutama buat Gentong~ _Reply_ di _chapter_ selanjutnya :D

Pertanyaan penting: **APA MORTE III PERLU DILANJUTKAN?**

Info: **SEBENTAR LAGI ADA SUSPENSE WEEK!** _Check out __**goretweets**__ for further info!_ :3

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 2 September 2011, 01.34 p.m**


	8. Chapter 7

_**WARNING:**_

**1. TIDAK SEMUA CHAPTER MEMILIKI ADEGAN GORE.**

**2. Apakah _chapter_ ini banyak typo?**

**3. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Oh ya, _chapter_ kali ini (masih) berlompat-lompat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan segala propertinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma numpang memakai karakternya. Oh ya, Cherry Blossom dan segala _side __story_ dan sekuelnya _purely __**mine**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

© 2011

**.**

**La Noir Violon**

'A sequel of '**Cherry ****Blossom**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

(_summary_di depan diubah)

**.**

**.**

**.**

—sial.

Hanya itu yang terbayang dalam benak seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Butir-butir keajaibannya telah habis—menghilang ketika ia berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. Memang benar, jalur yang ia pilih mengarah keluar dari gedung pusat Interpol, tetapi... tetap saja ia harus berhadapan dengan penjaga dari Sektor B.

Ia menajamkan pandangan kedua mata _onyx_-nya, menyerap keadaan seluas mungkin. Beberapa yard di depan penjaga di bawahnya hanyalah semak belukar yang membentang. Sepertinya ia keluar di bagian belakang gedung yang berbatasan dengan area hutan lindung.

Keajaiban lagikah?

Sepertinya hanya penjaga ini yang sendirian—penjaga dengan rambut biru laut. Hal ini cukup menguntungkan bagi Sasuke; sendirian dan dikelilingi semak belukar. Agaknya Interpol tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan tiba di daerah ini. Tentu saja, area hutan lindung di belakang markas Interpol memiliki medan yang cukup sulit—hanya orang-orang terlatih saja yang mampu menembusnya dengan tangan kosong.

Kini, ia harus melumpuhkan penjaga itu—secepatnya, sebelum pria itu menyadari aura keberadaannya. Hanya saja... bagaimana caranya?

Segera, otaknya berputar, menjejalkan segala probabilitas yang ada, mencampurkannya menjadi sebuah hipotesa, dan—akhirnya—sebuah gagasan.

Harus, harus berhasil.

Tanpa suara, ia merayap mendekati ujung lubang ventilasi tempatnya berada, berusaha secepat mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa waktunya amat singkat. Sasuke meraba sekeliling lubang itu dengan ujung jemarinya, dan ia tersentak.

Keajaiban. Lagi.

Lubang ventilasi itu menggunakan sistem kait yang mudah dibongkar—jenis yang tak pernah ia pikir akan ditemukannya di gedung lembaga keamanan tertinggi sedunia. Di luar dugaan, Interpol bukanlah _maze_ yang sulit untuk ditembus. Tidak, bila kau cukup cerdas dan bernalar.

_Hanya satu serangan..._

Posisi penjaga itu kini berada di bawahnya, tidak tepat satu garis lurus dengan koordinatnya—setidaknya masih berada dalam lingkup serangannya. Sasuke menghabiskan enam detik untuk berkutat dengan penutup saluran udara sebelum melanjutkannya ke aksi berikutnya.

_Sedikit dorongan..._

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya ia memohon pada siapa—siapa pun yang berkemungkinan mengabulkan kata demi kata yang meluncur dari pikirannya—memohon agar terjadi keajaiban lagi; bila memang hal itu _ada_ di muka bumi ini.

—dan kedua lengannya terayun.

**Dak!**

Sosok berambut biru itu terhuyung pelan sebelum gaya gravitasi menyambutnya beralaskan permukaan tanah yang keras. Tanpa berkedip, Sasuke mengamati setiap fase yang terbentuk—terus hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai pada tahap selanjutnya.

Udara menggesek ringan permukaan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya saat pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu berhasil mencapai lanskap dengan aktivitas kecil.

Terdengar bunyi halus saat kedua kakinya bertopang dengan sempurna, berhasil mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh, menatap sesaat ke tempat ia keluar tadi sebelum melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya menjemput Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesungguhnya, masih ada beberapa—banyak—hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satunya adalah kematian bosnya, Akimichi Chouji.

_Well_, Chouji memang bukan orang terkemuka yang seringkali berdebat di podium-podium dan mengatasnamakan politik kenegaraan—beliau memang hanyalah pemimpin redaksi dari surat kabar regional The Sun; bukannya tidak mungkin Chouji tidak dibenci oleh beberapa kalangan, tetapi... menurut Naruto sendiri, rasanya mustahil bila pria gemuk itu tewas dengan begitu mengenaskan di apartemennya sendiri.

—terkecuali memang ada yang menyimpan dendam pada pria itu, kemudian menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisinya.

_Ahh..._

Untuk kesekian kalinya kepala berambut pirang itu bergoyang-goyang, sang empunya menggeleng-geleng untuk melampiaskan konfusionalnya. Beberapa bagian rambutnya telah kusut masai akibat dijambak berkali-kali oleh dua tangan miliknya.

Mengapa Chouji dibunuh? Mengapa?

Mengapa Cherry Blossom tega membunuh orang sebaik Chouji?

Tanpa sadar, ekor matanya menangkap setumpuk kertas berwarna kelabu. Koran The Sun dimana artikel miliknya dimuat.

Artikel mengenai Cherry Blossom.

Sesaat, kinerja otaknya berganti haluan dan mulai merancang sejumlah langkah yang akan ia tempuh untuk membalas kematian Chouji. Ya, ia akan membalas hal yang dilakukan pasangan Cherry Blossom.

—dengan menghubungi Interpol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bagaimana keadaan di Sektor B?"_

Morino Ibiki baru saja selesai berpatroli di daerah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ketika suara Hatake Kakashi menguasai _earset_-nya. Pria berusia nyaris empat puluh itu tersenyum samar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan rekannya itu.

"Sejauh ini, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan 'Shizune'." Diberinya kode pada salah satu anak buahnya agar mendekat. "Gandakan jumlah personel kita."

"_Untuk__ apa __kau__ menggandakan __jumlah__ personel?__"_ Ada nada geli dalam suara Kakashi. _"__Lawan__ kita__ adalah__ kriminal__ kelas__ kakap...__"_

"Berjaga-jaga tak ada salahnya, bukan?" balas Ibiki ringan. "Lagipula, beberapa region di sektor B memiliki medan yang cukup sulit—aku tidak tega bila salah seorang anggotaku mengalami cedera dan tidak ada yang menolongnya hanya karena ia tidak memiliki rekan saat berjaga."

"_Haha,__"_ tawa Kakashi hambar. _"__Terserah __kau __saja,_ Mate_.__ Yang__ terpenting __adalah__ kita__ menemukan__ Shizune.__"_

"Hn," adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diberikan Ibiki sebelum memutuskan hubungan _earset_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cukup lama Hatake Kakashi menunggu kabar dari segala pihak yang telah dihubunginya. Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan komite Interpol lainnya, ia telah mengontak beberapa lembaga yang mengurus transportasi, baik domestik maupun internasional. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan melarikan diri, entah kembali ke rumahnya maupun pergi ke tempat terpencil lainnya.

Dan ia tak boleh melewatkan setitik pun jejak Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berdering nyaring, mengalihkan perhatian pria berambut perak itu dari gelombang pikirannya. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layarnya.

"Ya?" ia menjawab telepon masuk itu setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"Mr. _Hatake__ Kakashi?__ Baru__ saja__ seorang__ pria__ yang __berciri-ciri__ mirip__ dengan__ Uchiha __Sasuke _departure _dengan__ penerbangan__ JT-506__ menuju__ London.__"_

Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir Hatake Kakashi ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si penelepon, kemudian ia memutuskan hubungan dan berganti menekan sederetan angka yang merupakan nomor pribadi Namikaze Minato.

"Halo Presiden? Sepertinya kita akan mempunyai pengeluaran mendadak yang cukup besar—ya, ya. Tidak akan ada tiket pesawat yang cukup untuk seluruh pasukan kita. Apakah tidak lebih baik bila kita menggunakan jet milik pemerintah saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktunya begitu singkat.

Beristirahat selama beberapa jam di balik lengkungan rigit pesawat tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke berhenti merasakan kelelahan. Yang ada, vitalitas tubuhnya semakin menurun—tapi tak cukup untuk menghentikan langkahnya untuk terus berpacu.

Entah kita bisa menyebutnya kesialan atau keberuntungan, baru saja Uchiha Sasuke selesai mengurus visa-nya ke bagian imigrasi, pria berambut _raven_ itu menyadari bahwa ada hal yang janggal dengan bandara tempatnya berada.

Semua orang mengawasinya.

Walaupun sedang dalam kondisi luar biasa lelah, otak Sasuke masih mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Diamatinya gerak-gerik para pengamatnya melalui ekor mata, sementara kedua kakinya terus melangkah seolah-olah sang empunya tidak merasak bahwasanya dirinya sedang diawasi.

Ketika kakinya hampir mencapai pintu keluar, sekelebat pergerakan salah satu dari yang mengawasinya mengeluarkan alat komunikasi berhasil tertangkap oleh pandangan elangnya. Cepat dicarinya dengan mata taksi yang sedang kosong, namun jalanan kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh kendaraan pribadi yang berlalu lalang.

Ia pun dapat melihat tiga orang pria secara serentak menuju ke arahnya.

Tak ada waktu lagi.

_Lari!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengawasi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, bahkan oleh dirinya yang sudah diakui sebagai salah satu agen intel terbaik yang dimiliki Interpol. Hatake Kakashi sebenarnya tak pernah menyukai tugasnya untuk memata-matai seseorang, sekalipun itu demi Operasi Docka yang ia pimpin.

Sepuluh menit sudah ia menunggu Uchiha Sasuke mengurusi keperluan imigrasinya, dan dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit itu, ia telah berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di sana mengenali Sasuke.

Ya, ia mendapatkan banyak tambahan mata-mata.

Ketika sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya menjauh dari _counter_ yang sedari tadi disambangi olehnya, cepat ia memberi instruksi pada dua rekannya.

"Dia bergerak."

—hanya saja, Sasuke cepat melarikan diri.

Bibir Kakashi terkatup kesal. "Kejar!"

Ketiganya segera melesat menuju mobil patroli yang telah disediakan oleh Scotland Yard. Kakashi duduk di balik kemudi, sementara kedua rekannya mengambil tempat di belakang. Salah seorang anggota Scotland Yard mendampingi pria berambut perak itu di depan.

"Akasuna Sasori, _Sir_." Pria berambut merah itu memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum. "_I__'__d__ guide__ you__ along__ this__ east__ coast,__ Sir_."

Tanpa Kakashi sadari, Sasori menyeringai kepadanya, juga kepada kedua anak buahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kaki Sasuke berderap cepat di jalanan, sesekali bermanuver ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di hadapannya. Sekalipun ia menabrak salah satu dari orang-orang itu, sang empunya mata _onyx_ sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk sekadar mengucapkan kata maaf.

Tak ada waktu, ia harus segera sampai ke rumah dan menjemput Sakura.

Dan pada akhirnya pengguna trotar mengerti bahwa mereka harus menyingkir. Pria ini sedang terburu-buru atau, lebih parah lagi, tengah dikejar oleh sesuatu—dan tidak akan meminta maaf bila bahunya menyenggol orang lain.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu bahwa yang mengejarnya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Sekali lihat saja di bandara, pria itu tahu bahwa lawannya telah menghubungi Scotland Yard. Bukan tak mungkin bahwa sebentar lagi dengung bising mobil patroli akan mengudara.

—dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat tertangkap. Tidak kali ini.

**Nguuuiiing nguuuiiing nguuuiiing**

Sirene mobil patroli Scotland Yard memenuhi udara beberapa detik setelah Sasuke memikirkan hal itu.

Kakashi Hatake telah mengetahui posisinya!

Saat itu Sasuke melihat seseorang baru saja menghentikan motor besarnya di tepi jalan, turun dan melepaskan helmnya. Orang itu belum mencabut kunci motornya sama sekali.

Sebuah rencana terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, dan sebelum otaknya sempat memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, seluruh anggota geraknya telah membawanya ke arah motor Harley Davidson tersebut.

"Oi!" Sang pemilik motor tampak kaget ketika Sasuke merebut helmnya dan dengan segera naik ke atas motornya. "Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, kemudian menotok dua titik di leher pria tersebut, mengakibatkannya melorot lemas ke permukaan aspal. Setelah memastikan pria itu tidak bangun lagi, pemilik rambut _raven_ itu segera menstarter motornya, memasukkan persneling, kemudian melesat maju.

Angin menderu ketika motor yang dikendarai Sasuke membelah jalanan. Beruntung sekali Sasuke berhasil merebut dan memakai helm milik si pengendara, sehingga penglihatannya tidak terganggu oleh hempasan angin akibat kecepatan motornya yang begitu tinggi. Melalui spion di kedua sisinya, pria biru tua itu dapat melihat bahwa mobil Scotland Yard kini mengejarnya, kira-kira berada lima puluh meter berada di belakangnya.

Ia memacu motornya lebih cepat menjauhi pusat kota, dan mobil patroli itu mengikutinya dengan raungan sirene yang memecah atmosfer malam hari.

Kendati lampu-lampu jalanan telah menyala dan udara dingin mulai menusuk, kendaraan di jalan raya masih tergolong banyak. Hal ini tentu saja mempermudah Sasuke dan motornya untuk terus melaju tanpa khawatir Kakashi bisa menyusulnya dalam waktu singkat.

Tapi ternyata, Kakashi tidak mau menyerah.

**DOR!**

Sasuke menoleh kaget saat mendengar bunyi letusan pistol di belakangnya. Untung sekali bukan dirinya yang tertembus peluru, bukan pula orang-orang tak bersalah lainnya. Melalui refleksi spionnya, Sasuke dapat melihat Hatake Kakashi mengacungkan senjatanya—dengan sebelah tangan lainnya memegang kemudi.

Jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh, mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi berusaha menyeruak di antara mobil-mobil lainnya. Berulang kali pria itu membunyikan klakson agar pengguna jalan lainnya memberikan spasi di ruas jalan raya tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Cepat, ia harus membuat keputusan untuk lari dari kejaran Interpol dan menjemput Sakura di rumahnya. Seiring dengan bising mesin memenuhi pendengarannya, pria itu menyusun langkah demi langkah rencana di dalam otaknya.

Plenonya harus berhasil, karena hidup-matinya dipertaruhkan pada setiap detiknya menuju saat-saat pelaksanaan dari rencana itu.

Untuk sedetik, Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan keheningan yang hampa dalam velositas tinggi yang disebabkan oleh putaran mesin di bawahnya. Mengevaluasi ulang setiap potongan rencana yang disusunnya baik-baik dalam otak.

Hanya saja, ia melupakan faktor X. Faktor yang menentukan berhasil-tidaknya rencana itu.

Mendadak saja, jalanan berubah macet—tepat beberapa meter sebelum ia memulai triknya. Beberapa mobil di belakangnya adalah mobil patroli Scotland Yard yang dikendarai oleh Kakashi.

Kalau begini caranya, ia akan tertangkap.

"_Merda_*!" umpat Sasuke seraya membelokkan motornya, memotong jalur dan berbelok ke sebuah jalan sempit di sebelah kanan jalan raya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatake Kakashi tersentak ketika melihat Harley Davidson yang dikendarai Sasuke memotong keluar jalur dan menyeberang ke arah jalan kecil yang gelap di sebelah kanan sana. Dalam satu gerakan ia menoleh pada Sasori yang malah memutar kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya.

"Ke mana target pergi?" Meskipun telah berulang kali mampir ke London, Hatake Kakashi belum pernah benar-benar menelusuri setiap jalanan di sana. Kebanyakan hanya rute-rute utama saja yang berhasil terekam dalam memori pria berambut menentang gravitasi itu. Saat ini, Kakashi sama sekali tidak tahu tujuan Sasuke; ia hanya mengejarnya.

Diam-diam, Kakashi merasa beruntung karena memiliki pemandu lokal dari Scotland Yard.

Akasuna Sasori tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Dia masuk ke jalan buntu yang panjangnya sekitar setengah kilometer. Kita bisa mencegatnya di sana. Tidak ada jalan keluar lain selain yang mengarah ke jalan raya ini."

Detik berikutnya, mobil patroli itu menggerung menerobos lajur yang berlawanan arah, juga berbelok menuju jalanan sempit tempat Sasuke menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bila diperbolehkan memilih, ia tak ingin berada di sini.

Kegelapan secara nyata membungkus dirinya tatkala ia mematikan lampu motor yang dikendarainya. Aroma membusuk memenuhi indera penciumannya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa aroma karat darah seribu kali jauh lebih baik daripada yang kini dihirupnya.

Apa boleh buat, dirinya tak boleh banyak berkomromi dengan lingkungan.

Apa saja asalkan bisa selamat.

Ia tahu bahwa jalan dimana ia berada saat ini memiliki titik penghalang—sebenarnya jalan tempat ia berada hanyalah bagian sisi gedung-gedung pertokoan yang tidak terurus.

Hanya ada satu kali kesempatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunyi sekali.

Hanya ada bunyi roda yang beradu dengan permukaan jalanan yang becek oleh kubangan air dan satu kali bunyi kelontang ketika ban mobil menggilas penutup saluran air yang terbuat dari baja.

Telinga Hatake Kakashi sudah dipersiapkan setajam mungkin semasa pelatihannya menjadi anggota Interpol, dan ia yakin sekali bahwa ia tidak menangkap bunyi derung mesin motor yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. Meski ia membuka jendela mobilnya, gendang telinganya sama sekali tidak menerima getaran harmonik apa pun. Seandainya saja sirene patroli tidak dijalankan, Kakashi pasti menganggap dirinya sudah tuli.

Garis semu dari sorotan lampu mobil membias ke lingkungan sekitarnya, dan sang Hatake menyipitkan matanya guna mempertajam pandangan. Sesekali ia menggunakan lampu jauh.

Diambilnya mikrofon dan ia mulai bicara.

"Menyerahlah, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana."

—dan sebelah tangannya mengokang pistol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum lampu depan mobil patroli berhasil mencapai bayangannya, Uchiha Sasuke telah naik ke jok motornya dan menghidupkan mesin dalam sepersekian detik.

_"Menyerahlah, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana."_

Dan motornya melaju kencang, lurus ke arah mobil patroli yang dikendarai Kakashi, mengakibatkan sang pengemudi menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam disusul bunyi decit keras ban yang bergesekan dengan permukaan jalan.

Hatake Kakashi menggertakkan giginya dan mulai meletuskan pistolnya.

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Harley Davidson meliuk menghindari rentetan peluru itu—semuanya mengenai jalanan yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

Inilah saatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke meninggikan kecepatan motornya, membuat motornya berjalan hanya dengan roda belakang sementara bagian depannya terangkat—terus melaju dalam satuan kecepatan tinggi.

**Duk!**

Roda depan motor itu berhasil naik ke kap mobil patroli, melaju terus dalam kecepatan tinggi.

—dan melayang di udara...

Sasuke merasakan seolah bobot tubuhnya menciut tatkala motornya melayang di udara selama sepersekian detik. Semuanya seolah terjadi dalam _slow__motion_ saat posisinya mencapai titik tertinggi dari gerak parabola dan meluncur kembali ke bumi—

**Duk!**

—Roda depan disusul roda belakang mendarat di aspal, beberapa puluh meter jauhnya dari mobil Kakashi.

Dalam deru kencang mesin motor, Sasuke berpacu menjauhi jalan sepi itu, kembali ke jalan raya dan mengambil jalur yang berlawanan arah dengan yang semula ia tempuh.

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang menggeram kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit sesudahnya, Hatake membanting pintu mobil patroli seusai memeriksa apakah mobil patroli yang dipinjamnya baik-baik saja. Sambil mendengus, ia memasang _seatbelt_ dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi.

"Dia berhasil kabur, Akasuna." Kakashi menoleh ke sisi kanan, ke tempat Akasuna Sasori semula duduk. "Benar-benar—"

Dan kedua matanya yang berlainan warna melebar.

Sasori tidak ada di tempat!

"Cih," decak Kakashi kesal lalu berbalik ke belakang, ke arah kedua rekannya. "Hei, bagaimana mungkin kalian membiarkan—"

Kembali, agen Interpol itu mengerang kesal.

Dua rekannya tidak sadarkan diri—setidaknya untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aksimu __tadi__ mencengangkan,__ Sasuke-_sama_!__"_

"Hn."

"_Tenang saja, kau bisa menjemput Cherry Blossom dengan aman sekarang—dua polisi merepotkan selain Hatake tadi sudah kubereskan. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan bisa membantu atasan mereka sampai empat jam lagi."_

"Hn."

"_Empat jam cukup bagimu untuk pergi ke tempat lain, bukan?"_

"Hn." Jeda sejenak. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Sasori."

"_Ya, sama-sama."_

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu terima kasih pada Akasuna Sasori—pembuat Cherry Blossom itu sudah begitu baik hati karena mau repot-repot menyamar menjadi anggota Scotland Yard dan mengelabui Hatake Kakashi—namun keadaannya begitu tidak memungkinkan.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya di London sebelah utara. Karena tidak mau terjebak dengan Interpol lagi, pemilik rambut hitam kebiruan itu memilih untuk mengambil rute memutar, yaitu dengan mengitari London sebelah barat dan datang dari arah ujung utara.

Empat jam. Hanya itu waktu yang ia punyai sampai Kakashi akan kembali mengejarnya.

—atau mungkin itu adalah durasi terakhir baginya untuk hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Tuan sampai ia mau menahanmu di sini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura mengitari sofa tempat Shizune berbaring. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Sasuke menelepon, namun wanita itu masih belum sadar juga. Padahal, menurut Sasuke sebelum ia pergi ke Perancis, Shizune akan sadar setelah lima belas jam.

Kedua mata Sakura menyipit, menyisakan separuh iris _emerald_-nya. "Menawan orang yang dibius sama sekali bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan."

Satu putaran lagi.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kami langsung melenyapkanmu saja—"

**BRAK!**

Pintu rumah terbuka lebar dalam satu jeblakan keras, dan sedetik kemudian Uchiha Sasuke menerobos masuk dalam keadaan berantakan. Keringat tampak di kulit wajahnya yang pucat dan rambutnya begitu berantakan. Kemejanya kusut masai dan pada bagian lengannya tampak gulungan yang begitu seenaknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu masuk ke ruang kamarnya dan menyambar sehelai kemeja biru muda yang masih baru diseterika, lalu memakainya dalam gerakan cepat.

Dan ia menatap boneka porselen berambut hitam yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Sakura." _Onyx_ itu berkilat dalam intensitas yang tak biasanya. Serius, itulah yang ditangkap Sakura melalui matanya. "Kita harus pergi. Sekarang."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari boneka berambut ikal tersebut, sang pria sudah merenggut tubuh porselen kecilnya dan membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah. Membanting pintu dalam satu hitungan dan menjalankan motor pada hitungan lainnya.

Mereka berpacu dengan waktu, berderu dengan geraman kasar motor curian Sasuke.

Entah ke mana. Entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika merasakan raungan mesin motor menjauh, pelan-pelan Shiranui Shizune membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

Merda = umpatan dalam bahasa Portugis

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Halo semuaaaaa, setelah sekian lama saya berhasil menyelesaikan satu _chapter_ yang lumayan panjang, hahaha XDD

Yosh, waktunya _review__reply_! XD

_Reply_ dari _chapter_ 5!

**snow** tengkyu yaaaa :) yup, saya suka suspense! Kenapa? Hmm, mungkin karena plotnya kompleks? Dan—yah—bisa bikin orang ber-asdfghjkl-ria karena penasaran XD

**Vide ****Shaki** hmm? Tapi saya kok ga pernah nemu nama kamu di kotak _review_ ya? O_oa ato saya yang lupa? Hahaha XD Jawabannya udah ketemu di chap sebelumnya kan? :3

**Rena ****Shimizu** um? Kamu bikin novel gore kah?

**Kaka** jawabannya udah ada ^^d

**Queliet ****Kuro**** Shiroyama** mana ada retakan mandibula di selang infus -_- eh que, taun ini kamu ikutan SW kan? Rapat nyok ._.

**sora****no****tsubasa** tengkyu :)

**Frozenoqua** yah, kayang karena ga ada kerjaan =w=d Sasuke emang top deh! XDDD

**Doppelganger****'****s****Doll** 13 ^^d

**Shiori**** Yoshimitsu** nah, dia nyadar telat _review_ #plak aku juga kangen Kakashiiiiii~ *fangirlingan* #dor

**Deidei**** Rinnepero13** tebakanmu SALAH HUAHAHAHAHA XDDD begitulah aku =P

**Soldier**** of**** Light** _annyeong_ :D whoa, ketauannya cepet yak XP

**Sorane ****Midori** shalalala~ *ikutan* mmmm, kita liat aja nanti ya XD Aku malah lupa masukin Naruto di sini =P

**Lhyn****Hatake** wahahaha, BAGUS! Ternyata saya berhasil 'menjerat' pengunjung baru XDD nancep kalo kamu bilang saya jenius. Saya ga jenius loh~ hahahaha~ Psikopat? Hmm, tergantung orang yang nilai =P

**Vytachi****W.F** lambat ya? Hmmm, aku kebanyakan nulis adegan sih ya ._. Maaf deh~

**Uchiha**** Vnie-chan** DOR! *tembakin pistol ke udara* Iye, lo kagak ripyu, sider doang #plak Hahahaha, "saya banget"? =P Sabar neng, gore-nya antri di belakang-belakang XDD Hayu atuh kita belajar gore kalo gath lagi :3

**Tsukiyomi ****Kumiko** ... siapa ini? #plak Hahaha, yakin itu 'Shizune'? ;)

**Reicchi**** Ditachi** ... ini juga siapa? *digeplak* astaga, banyak nama yang ga saya kenal di sini =w= LOL, kamu tau ajaaaaa itu Sasuke~~ Hahaha, tepat! XDD Nanti kalo saya punya stok boneka psiko, saya tawarin. Hahaha~

**Uchiha Maya** _Yes_, genre suspense-nya berhasil XDDDD

**Rievectha**** Herbst** Hahaha, lain kali bacanya jam 2 subuh, pake lagu Suju yang Mr. Simple =P Dijamin ga akan 'mendukung', yang ada malah pengen joget-joget XDD

_Reply_ dari _chapter_ 6 :)

**selenavella** makasih udah mau nunggu :) Eit, eit, eit! Kalo mau jadi istri Sasuke, langkahi dulu mayat saya~ Hahahahaha. Oke deh, sabar yaaaaa. Lagi _not __in__ the__ mood_ mikirin _sci-fi_ #plak

**Catmoci** pertanyaannya banyak ya? ._.a Naruto di sini ga ada hubungan darah sama Minato, umurnya juga cuma beda sekitar 15 taunan kok~ Masa lalu Sasuke ada di _side__story_ Cherry Blossom: Fuksi Poika :) Maaf aku ga ngasih alamat fb, kalo mau twitter aja.

**Reader** hihi, gapapaaaa~ Iya, makasih ya hiburannya ^^ Waktu awal nulis seri ini sih, saya masih anak SMA biasa~ Kalau sekarang saya kuliah yang kamu bilang itu, hehe. Tapi sampe sini masih pake ilmu biologi anak SMA kok. Satu-satunya _gore_ yang sama bikin sambil nyontek buku anatomi (buat satu bagian tubuh) itu **E****S****M****A****G****A****R**, yang lainnya nggak :) Kenapa suka _gore_? ...karena saya ga suka lemon tapi bosen baca _rated_ T #plak Ga ding, saya emang suka yang bikin tegang :p

**Kanam ****Gakura** ga, ga boleh -_- Panggil saya Madame Cyan #dorplakdungdung Ga banyak yang nunggu _fic_ ini kok~ nyantei ajaaa XD Waktu itu saya bilang mau kasih tau di _epilog_, jadi sabar aja yaaaa :)

**Ai**** Kireina**** Maharanii** emang dikit—ga ding, jumlah _words_-nya sampe 2000an kalo ga salah, cuma adegannya loncat-loncat, jadi aja berkesan pendek :p

**Uchiha**** Kanami** Perkiraan sih tamat di _chapter_ 13, tapi bisa kurang bisa lebih hahahaha XDD

**Frozenoqua** asyik _suspense_ XDDD idem ya sama jawaban di atas :3

**UchihaMaya** hahaha, sayang ga ada _genre_ _action_ ya? Hahaha~ Diapain ya? Entahlah, nanti juga ada kok jawabannya :)

**Sorane**** Midori** ga nyangka? Abis biasanya Sasuke perpek sih ya? Hahahaha XDD paling suka yang itu? Ga nyerempet ke arah romens KakaMina kan? Huweeeeee~ Kaviaar itu telur ikan, btw. Makanan paling disukai di Rusia.

**sora****no****tsubasa** haha, syukur deh kalo kamu ngerasa deg-degan :) Saya sering banget ngerasa ceritanya ga muasin, karena buat saya (entah kenapa) penulisan saya masih... kurang :( #malahcurcol Makasih banyak yak ^^

**Lady**** Spain** yaaa, baca CB tanpa ninggalin jejak :( Ihh mau banget dong CB dan LNV dijadiin film :'D #kenapadianangis Makasih ^^

**Rievectha ****Herbst** hahahaha *ketawa ala Squidward* Tuh kan Sasuke lolos~ hahahaha. Lain kali coba deh dengernya pake lagu Doraemon, dijamin _feel_-nya ilang seketika XDD Oh ya, kalo niat, coba baca ulang CB chap 12 pake lagu yang saya masukin di judul, mwahahahahah XDD Diusahaiiiinnnn~ Tapi entar aja kali ya setelah hiatus?

**embun**** pagi** T_T Gapapa dongs, sama suami mesti tegaan dikiiiittt~ #alesan

**Doppelganger****'****s****Doll** hahahaha, idem sama jawaban yang udah jauh di atas deh~ ;) Sabar ya _gore_-nya, ga bakal lama lagi kok~

_Phew_, selesai juga saya balesin _review_ ._. *pijit jari*

Belakangan ini saya sering banget nulis 'raven' jadi 'ramen'. Contohnya di bagian sini: '..., pria berambut _raven_ itu menyadari...'. Nah, saya tadinya nulis raven sebagai ramen. Parah banget deh -_- Bayangin aja rambut Sasuke kaya ramen... *speechless*

Dan entah kenapa yaaa, selalu aja di CB series—udah sengaja bikin patokan per-_chapter_, pasti jadinya bakalan beda sama yang direncanain! Sementara cerita yang lain biasanya... sama persis sama rencana. Argh~ Ini aja geser 1 _chapter_ dari rencana semula. Jadi kemungkinan LNV tamat di _chapter_ 14 *masih lama*

Ah, ya. Saya pengen curcol dikit boleh? Ga bakal panjang-panjang amat kok~

Entah kenapa saya ngerasa apa yang saya lakuin di FFn ini ga bermanfaat bagi siapa pun. Kayaknya apa yang saya lakukan dengan jerih payah sama sekali ga berhasil dan ga terlihat sama dunia.

_I__ never__ write__ stories__ without__ making__ me __put__ a__ lot__ of__ effort__ in__t hem_, tapi setiap saya protes ato ngeluh, yang datang malah komentar yang nyelekit ato malah bales protes dan ngejelekin diri sendiri. Ato ga malah memuja lebay dan sebagainya.

Jadi saya ga boleh menggalau nih? Memangnya saya dewa?

Huft~

.

.

_Anyway_, sama sekali ga nyangka karena _fic_ ini lolos ke tahap _polling_ IFA 2011 di kategori Suspense/Horror! Yah, meski ga sefenomenal Cherry Blossom yang berhasil masuk _polling_ ke 3 kategori (Angst/Tragedy, Suspense/Horror, dan Mystery/Crime), tapi tetep aja saya ga nyangka :3 [tapi saya heran aja kenapa Cherry Blossom series ga dimasukin ke kategori Western; kan _setting_-nya di Inggris, hahahaha #plaks]

Makasih banyak atas dukungannya! Jangan lupa di-_vote_ yaaa~ #dor #dibuang

Komentar atas _chapter_ ini ditunggu :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 02122011, 23.29**


	9. Chapter 8

_**WARNING:**_

**1. TIDAK SEMUA CHAPTER MEMILIKI ADEGAN GORE.**

**2. Apakah **_**chapter**_** ini banyak typo?**

**3. ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan segala propertinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma numpang memakai karakternya. Oh ya, Cherry Blossom dan segala _side story_ dan sekuelnya _purely __**mine**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

© 2012

**.**

**La Noir Violon**

'A sequel of '**Cherry Blossom**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

(_summary _di depan diubah)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Di mana kau?"_

Ada helaan napas lega yang terembus dari lubang nasal Shiranui Shizune kala mendapati Namikaze Minato—atasannya—menerima panggilan pada dering pertama. Setelah sebenarnya tersadar kurang-lebih lima jam yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya agen wanita itu bisa bergerak bebas di rumah yang memenjarakannya; ralat, rumah lawan yang akan segera ia taklukan bersama agen Interpol lainnya. Rambut hitam Shizune acak-acakan, dan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang tertuju kepadanya, ia menyapukan jemari pada surai yang _seharusnya_ membentuk poni miring.

"London..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...kurasa." Kedua binernya mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. "Sepertinya tempat ini terpencil dan jauh dari perkotaan. Suatu daerah seperti... kawasan suburban—atau seperti itulah."

Kedua tungkai itu diluruskan dengan paksa, rasanya agak kaku karena sudah berjam-jam dibiarkan berada dalam posisi yang sama. Sensasi layaknya kesemutan menjalar dari ujung-ujung jemari kakinya hingga ke betis. Ia mengerang pelan, masih menunggu reaksi Minato. Diputuskannya untuk melemaskan sepasang ekstremitas bawahnya itu, berjalan-jalan sedikit sekaligus menyelidiki keadaan daerah tawanannya. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan sesuatu?

Shizune pun membiarkan dirinya berkelana—dengan hati-hati, tentu saja. Diusahakannya tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

"_Kau sendirian?"_ Minato akhirnya kembali berbicara ketika Shizune baru saja membuka kenop pintu terdekat dari sofa yang pernah ditidurinya selama sekian belas jam. Terdengar bunyi engsel berderit samar kala daun pintu terayun membuka.

"Yep." Sebenarnya ia tak seyakin itu, tapi kalau mengingat sedikit ribut-ribut antara Cherry Blossom dan tuannya... sepertinya kini ia tinggal seorang diri di sini, dan mereka berdua tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Shizune melongokkan kepala dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam... dapur. Ya, dapur yang cukup lengkap dan mewah untuk ukuran rumah yang berada di pinggiran kota. "Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, mereka berdua berniat pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini—dari London."

"_Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?"_

Ada beberapa piring datar yang sudah berkerak—sepertinya bekas makanan si boneka akhir-akhir ini. Wanita itu mengernyit jijik saat mengamatinya. Ada mesin penggiling biji kopi elektrik yang masih terhubung ke stop kontak. Ada gelas yang terisi setengah oleh susu yang sudah berbau masam. Benar-benar tidak terawat. —atau sebenarnya cukup terpelihara sampai... orang yang memelihara meninggalkan rekannya yang kurang handal dalam urusan bersih-bersih. Shizune sedikit geli juga membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang bertanggungjawab atas kebersihan dapur ini.

"Cherry Blossom dan tuannya—siapa namanya?—Uchiha Sasuke." Kali ini dia menyingkap tirai yang separuh menutup jendela. Kedua obsidiannya menyipit kala mendapati cakrawala berwarna jelaga. "Mereka menyekapku di rumah mereka, tepatnya setelah bertemu denganku ketika selesai berbelanja."

"_Hmmm..."_

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperiksa atau diamati di dapur, Shizune beranjak ke ruangan lain. Kali ini yang ditujunya adalah kamar utama—atau setidaknya begitulah anggapannya ketika berhasil masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang cukup berantakan. Melihat lemari yang terbuka dan...

...kosong.

"Aku sedang menyelidiki rumah mereka." Shizune memaksa dirinya berbicara seraya membuka semua pintu lemari yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ada yang aneh di sini."

Kerutan di keningnya bertambah dalam ketika pintu terakhir dari rangka kayu itu terbuka. Lalu ia beralih menarik semua laci yang ada di sana, membiarkan bunyi gesekan berkumandang di udara. Wanita itu mengangkat _bed cover_ putih dengan cepat dan terkesiap.

—karena matras yang berada di bawahnya tampak tak pernah ditiduri siapa pun.

Ia beralih ke meja komputer.

"_Apa yang aneh?"_ Terdengar nada menuntut dari suara Minato. _"Jangan diam, cepat beri tahu aku atau—"_

"Sebentar." Bibirnya nyaris bergetar ketika mengucapkan sepatah kata itu. "Biarkan aku selesai memeriksa dan kau akan kuhubungi dalam lima menit."

Dua menit berlalu dan Shizune sudah selesai menggeledah lantai dasar rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Lantai dasar, karena ia menemukan tangga kayu yang mengarah... ke langit-langit.

Sesaat sebelum diputuskannya untuk naik ke atas, agen wanita itu menatap sekujur tubuhnya—menemukan dirinya terbalut terusan lengan panjang berwarna putih yang mencapai mata kaki. Bukan masalah, tidak akan menghambatnya memanjat ke atas sana.

Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya merangsek naik, menginjak satu demi satu anak tangga terjal itu. Kedua tangannya mencapai birai-birai yang lebih tinggi dan membantunya untuk terus maju. Tak berapa lama, tibalah ia di balik sebuah tingkap yang dicat senada dengan langit-langit. Bila dilihat sekilas, tak akan ada bedanya dengan sekelilingnya; sungguh manipulasi yang sempurna. Sedikit didorongnya bagian yang berbeda itu dan Shizune menemukan dirinya berada di loteng—bukan, lebih tepatnya di _ruangan bawah atap_.

Disorotkannya senter kecil yang berasal dari ponselnya, kedua matanya menelusuri ruangan itu dengan cermat.

Gelap dan nyaris kosong, _nyaris_.

Ada lemari besar di salah satu sudut—besar dalam artian nyaris memenuhi ruang yang tersisa, mengingat Shizune harus berlutut agar kepalanya tidak terantuk rangka atap yang menggelayut di atasnya. Bermacam-macam benda ada di sana; kotak-kotak yang sudah tak jelas apa, sepasang sepatu merah berpita, gaun-gaun dengan model lolita, kabel-kabel yang tergulung tak teratur, palu, dan sebagainya.

"Ah!"Shizune berjengit ketika sesosok kecil makhluk meloncat ke arahnya dan berlari ke kegelapan. Nyaris saja ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai yang berdebu.

_Tikus, hanya tikus_, berulang kali ia menenangkan dirinya. Wanita berambut hitam itu menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan penyelidikan. Ia menarik pintu kecil di bagian bawah lemari dan nyaris menjerit.

"...!" Digunakannya tangan yang bebas untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri, khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke dan Sakura—nama lain Cherry Blossom, kalau ia tak salah dengar—kembali dan mengetahui bahwa kesadarannya telah pulih. Netra hitamnya membelalak menatap hal yang disorot oleh lampu senternya.

Pisau. Banyak pisau.

Dan semuanya dalam keadaan bersih. Dan tumpul.

Seolah-olah mereka tak pernah ambil peran dalam pencabutan nyawa yang menari akhir-akhir ini.

Shizune mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi alat komunikasi lagi dan ruangan berubah temaram. Gulita kembali menyelimuti sosoknya kala benda elektronik itu menempel di telinganya dan terhubung pada seseorang yang berkilometer-kilometer jauhnya.

"_Sir_." Ia memburu saat telepon terhubung. "Selama ini Cherry Blossom tidak pernah menggunakan pisau-pisaunya."

.

.

.

.

Langit malam tak menjadi hambatan bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk memacu Harley Davidson-nya lebih cepat. Deru mesin meningkat tajam, memacu roda-rodanya untuk berotasi kencang. Di belakangnya, raungan sirene memecah udara bersamaan dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala.

Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang sang tuan, membenamkan wajah porselennya di balik punggung Sasuke. Rambut ikal hitamnya berkibar-kibar dipermainkan angin, bagian bawah gaunnya berombak ganas.

"Mereka... menemukan kita," gumamnya pelan dengan suara jernih. Meski keriuhan nyata bergema di belakang, Sasuke masih mampu mendengar perkataan lirih itu.

"Tidak. Tidak akan." Terdengar mesin menggerung lebih keras dan motor itu melesat dalam velositas yang terbilang gila. Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya, mengamati refleksi kaca spion. Mobil-mobil patroli itu mengebut di belakang mereka, tertinggal beberapa ratus meter. "Pegangan!"

Kedua lengan kecil itu menambah daya tahannya, merengkuh Sasuke sebisanya sementara pria itu mengendalikan motornya zig-zag, menembus jalan raya yang nyaris kosong ketika mendekati tengah malam.

—dan berbelok masuk ke jalan bebas hambatan.

"Kau gila!" jerit Sakura saat menyadari ke mana arah motor mereka melaju. Sebagai boneka, dia memiliki nalar yang tinggi bila dibandingkan manusia biasa. Nyaris tanpa perasaan, namun memiliki tingkat intelegensia yang mengagumkan. "Kendaraan beroda dua tidak diizinkan masuk ke jalan tol."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" bantah Sasuke keras. Mereka menerabas palang loket pengambilan kartu tol dan terus melaju seirama dengan angin. "Kalau menyangkut hidup-mati, segala hal diizinkan, tahu."

_Hidup-mati_.

Sakura bukannya bodoh, dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa kejar-kejaran ini akan melibatkan nyawa. Terselamatkan atau tidak, hanya itu pilihannya. Selamat dalam arti bebas dari kejaran polisi dan segala organisasi hukum lainnya di dunia, dan hidup _bebas_.

Terdengar letusan pistol di belakang mereka, membuat Sasuke kembali melirik spionnya dengan kedua alis bertautan. Menerobos jalan tol memang tindakan di luar dugaan Scotland Yard—atau siapa pun yang mengejarnya—tetapi seharusnya pria itu ingat bahwa yang mengejarnya menggunakan _mobil_.

Dan siapa pun pasti tahu bahwa kecepatan mobil jauh mengungguli motor.

"_Good evening_." Dalam sekejap, sebuah mobil patroli sudah menyejajari posisi Harley yang dikemudikan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik mobil itu dan menemukan Hatake Kakashi tersenyum dari balik setir. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _Mr._ Uchiha—atau harus kupanggil..." Kedua iris heterokromia itu menyipit, "..._La Noir Violon_?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Biola hitam? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bercanda." Kakashi terkekeh, mengendalikan setirnya sehingga mobil patroli itu semakin mendesak laju motor Sasuke.

"_Kau_ yang jangan bercanda." Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria berambut perak itu. Kedua netra _emerald_-nya memercikkan kobaran kemarahan. "Mengapa kau mengganggu kami?"

Bunyi decit ban terdengar mengerikan, _bumper_ depan mobil menggesek sisi motor hingga nyaris menjepit tungkai Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke mendecih pelan dan memperlambat laju motornya, berusaha memutar lewat bagian belakang mobil.

Sialnya, tepat saat itu juga, lampu merah di belakang mobil menyala beserta raungan mesin yang direm paksa terdengar. Ketika Sasuke mengarahkan motornya untuk memotong jalur dari arah belakang, mobil patroli Kakashi melaju mundur dalam kecepatan tinggi—

—**BRAAAKK!**

Harley Davidson terlempar ke udara dan mendarat beberapa meter jauhnya dari lokasi, mesinnya masih menyala dengan kedua roda berputar sebelum akhirnya mati meninggalkan kesunyian.

Kedua sosok yang semula menunggangi kendaraan itu juga terlempar dan mendarat dalam posisi yang menyakitkan. Sasuke mengerang keras dan berusaha bangkit dengan terpincang-pincang. Sakura tampak baik-baik saja, selain kenyataan bahwa gaunnya robek parah dan ada goresan mengerikan di dahi porselennya. Keduanya berusaha keras mencapai motor curian mereka, namun bunyi pintu mobil yang terbuka membuat keduanya berhenti.

Raungan sirene masih bermain di udara.

"Kau tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana." Kakashi mengacungkan tangan ke depan. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh kepuasan.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Begitu?"

—dan terdengar bunyi pistol meletus.

.

.

.

.

"Hai!"

Saat membuka pintu, Shiranui Shizune melebarkan senyumannya. Didapatkannya Hatake Kakashi datang dengan wajah letih diiringi beberapa orang agen Interpol yang tidak memiliki jabatan tertentu, juga beberapa personel Scotland Yard. Pria itu hanya menjawab sapaan Shizune dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apa yang kautemukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengamati sekitarnya dengan tatapan awas. Pistol tergenggam di tangannya dan ia seolah siap menembak apa pun yang meloncat keluar ke hadapannya.

"Tidak banyak." Shizune menutup pintu setelah polisi terakhir masuk ke dalam. "Hanya ada sedikit ruangan di sini, barang-barang yang ada pun jumlahnya minimal—terlalu sedikit untuk ukuran _dua orang_ yang mendiami tempat ini."

"Yang satu adalah boneka," cetus Kakashi sambil mengernyitkan alis. Pria itu melangkah ke dapur dan menyalakan lampu, "—yang hidup."

"Sama saja." Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya. "Boneka yang bertingkah seperti manusia sungguhan dan tuan manusia yang tidak seperti manusia."

Satu gerakan cepat dan Kakashi sudah menatap Shizune dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa maksudmu?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Manusia bukan manusia?"

"Dia tidak tidur," kata Shizune. "Tempat tidurnya tak tersentuh."

Pria jangkung itu menoleh kepada bawahannya. "Periksa kamarnya."

"_Yes, Sir_," dan tiga orang meninggalkan kerumunan, mencari-cari di mana kamar Uchiha Sasuke dan bergegas masuk sehati-hati mungkin ketika berhasil menemukannya.

"Kalian," dilemparkannya tatapan bersorot memerintah dari kedua bola matanya yang berlainan warna. Kakashi menunjuk spasial luas rumah kosong itu dengan dagunya, "periksa setiap sudut rumah ini."

Setelah semua orang meninggalkan dirinya dan Shizune berdua saja, Kakashi baru memusatkan perhatian pada rekan sekerjanya itu. "Kau bilang pada _President_ bahwa kau menemukan banyak pisau di rumah ini."

"Ya." Shizune mengernyitkan kening, mengingat beberapa jam sebelumnya ia menemukan kurang-lebih dua puluh batang pisau di bagian bawah lemari yang berada di ruang bawah atap. Pisau-pisau yang sudah lama tak terasah.

"Kalau begitu, saat menawan_mu_ di sini, sebenarnya mereka memiliki senjata untuk menghabisimu." Nada suara Kakashi semakin rendah, dan Shizune tidak menyukai itu.

"...Ya." Wanita itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tetapi yang menungguiku hanya si boneka—Sakura atau siapalah Uchiha Sasuke menyebutnya."

Tawa Kakashi meledak. "_Dia_-lah yang berbahaya, kau tahu? Si boneka adalah Cherry Blossom!"

"Aku tahu." Kali ini bibirnyalah yang digigiti. Shizune sama sekali tidak punya bayangan ke mana arah pembicaraan Kakashi.

Gelegar tawa itu berhenti, pandangan matanya berubah serius. Rasa dingin mulai menjalari tengkuk Shizune. Kedua iris berlainan warna itu mendadak menggelap.

"Kalau begitu... mengapa mereka tidak **membunuhmu**, Shizune?"

—dan wanita itu kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

_Segalanya seolah terjadi dalam _slow motion_: benturan keras, dirinya melayang dan jatuh berdebum menghantam aspal dengan sebelah kaki tertekuk dalam posisi yang tak wajar. Ia melihat motornya terpental jauh dan tergeletak begitu saja setelah gerung mesinnya berhenti._

_Dan dia melihat_nya_, tak jauh dari dirinya yang terbaring._

_Pintu mobil di depannya terbuka—ia bisa menangkap sosok itu turun dan berdiri di tengah-tengah cahaya merah lampu._

_Tak bisakah ia berdoa pada siapa pun yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini? Apa keajaiban sudah memudar dengan cepat?_

_Pandangannya menggelap bersamaan dengan letusan senjata api._

_Setelah itu dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sama sekali._

.

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari menyelusup dari balik tirai putih yang menggantung di depan bingkai jendela. Tidak secerah musim panas, namun inilah musim gugur. Hangat walau cenderung berangin. Dedaunan berganti menjadi spektrum merah kecokelatan, mempertahankan diri di ujung-ujung ranting kering.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka tabir kelopak matanya, menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas kasur empuk di balik selimut tebal berwarna putih. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan kaku, bahkan lengan kanan dan kedua kakinya terbalut erat oleh perban.

Dibiasakannya mata dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ruangan yang asing dengan warna putih mendominasi. Bukan di rumahnya, namun ia yakin bukan pula di rumah sakit.

_Penjara?_ ia mendengar batinnya mendengus dengan sarkastis. Mungkin ini klinik di tempat terkutuk itu. Sasuke pasti akan dirawat dulu sebelum diadili dan dijebloskan ke balik sel untuk seumur hidupnya.

Dugaan-dugaannya menguap tatkala terdengar derit engsel dan pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Sasori di baliknya. Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Uchiha-_sama_?" Sasori duduk di tepi ranjang, tidak cukup jauh dari posisi Sasuke, namun juga tak cukup dekat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan ruangan rasanya berputar. Denyutan hebat mengisi rongga tengkoraknya, seolah akan meledakkannya dari dalam. Nyeri itu menjalar hingga ke bagian belakang matanya.

"Tidak buruk." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. "Tapi tidak baik juga."

"Wajar saja." Sasori bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela lebar di belakang Sasuke. Bingkainya memanjang hingga melebihi sisi-sisi ranjang. Bisa dibilang nyaris menutupi seluruh bagian dinding. "Kau terpental akibat ditabrak oleh... apalah itu. Dan _nyaris_ tertembak pistol kalau saja—"

"—apa?" Tatapan elang itu kembali. "'Kalau saja'...?"

"—tidak ada Sakura." Sepasang _hazel_ itu balas menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau bisa bangun?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menggerakkan kedua tungkainya. Yang sebelah kiri bisa bergerak dengan susah payah—kelihatannya dibalut hanya karena banyak mengalami luka, namun yang kanan terasa begitu sakit saat digerakkan. Sasuke teringat bagaimana posisi jatuhnya semalam dan berasumsi kaki kanannya terkilir cukup parah.

"Hn." Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan bertekad untuk bangun. "Mana Sakura?"

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dibimbingnya Sasuke untuk berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruangan lain tepat di seberang kamar yang semula ditempati Sasuke.

Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih, sama seperti bagian lainnya dari rumah yang sedang mereka diami. Tirai-tirai, panel jendela, kertas dinding, perabotan, selimut dan bantal. Semuanya. Kalau saja keadaan ini sedang berada pada atmosfir normal, Sasuke sudah pasti mempertanyakan obsesi Sasori terhadap warna putih yang amat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna _scarlet_—merah cerah.

Kemudian kedua _onyx_ itu beralih pada _siapa_ yang terbaring di dalam warna putih itu dan membelalak kaget.

"_Dia_ membawamu ke sini; dengan goresan memanjang di dahi dan peluru bersarang di tengah dadanya." Kata-kata Sasori hanya terdengar sebagai latar belakang yang samar-samar. "Lalu dia tak sadarkan diri. Sampai sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan hak sepatu yang mendekat membuat seorang pria yang semula bertopang dagu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati siapa yang mendatanginya—tidak pernah ada yang bisa menembus _permainan_ di akses masuk ke kantornya kecuali dua orang selain dirinya.

"Kau membawakan sesuatu untukku, Yuugao?" tanyanya tanpa melepas senyum.

Wanita yang baru datang itu balas tersenyum menggoda. Ia mengulurkan sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapi.

"Tentu saja. Semua ini mengenai Cherry Blossom dan orang-orang yang ia singkirkan. _Semuanya_."

.

.

.

.

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Terima kasih buat semua yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan La Noir Violon. Maaf kelamaan _update_! DX

Nyaris satu taun setelah _chapter_ 8 muncul, maaf bangeeeeeetttttt.

Ide ceritanya agak berubah dari rencana—maklumlah, agak labil :p

Makasih juga buat yang udah _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya, maaf ga nulis namanya satu-satu di sini.

Aku cinta kalian! :*

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
02082012**


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING:**

1. TIDAK SEMUA _CHAPTER_ MEMILIKI ADEGAN _GORE_.

2. Apakah _chapter_ ini banyak typo?

3. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan segala propertinya adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya cuma numpang memakai karakternya. Oh ya, Cherry Blossom dan segala _side story_ dan sekuelnya _purely mine_

.

.

.

**mysticahime™**

© 2013

.

**L**a **N**oir **V**iolon

_A sequel of 'Cherry Blossom'_

.

.

.

_**Summary:**_

Di London kembali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab? Bukan Cherry Blossom, yang jelas. Sejak menghilang enam tahun yang lalu bersama tuannya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya: SIAPA?

(_summary_ di depan diubah)

.

.

.

**Peringatan:**  
Segala hal yang tertulis di sini adalah fiksi belaka. Tidak menyangkut orang atau lembaga tertentu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Bulir-bulir cahaya terserap sempurna di langit, kemudian merembes melalui celah-celah awan. Terbilang musim gugur, dimana hari-hari lebih banyak didominasi gumpalan awan yang mengangkasa dan menjatuhkan tangisan pada waktu berkala. Sepoi angin menari menembus cakrawala, menarik dedaunan agar hanyut terbawa arus. Warna cokelat mendominasi daratan, batang-batang pohon meranggas, udara semakin lembab.

Tawa riang musim panas tergantikan sudah. Jejak kaki dan keceriaan matahari menguap dan membekas dalam memori. Hanya tinggal genangan air yang keruh tersisa di jalanan selepas hujan menyapu bumi. Pantulannya monoton. Kaku. Menyunggingkan refleksi misterius.

Semisterius rumah bernuansa _country_ yang dibangun di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu, yang tersembunyi di balik tirai semak belukar dan tingginya tajuk hutan. Terpencil. Sunyi.

Sisi tenggara; seorang pria berdiri memandang garis horizon yang menyempil di sela-sela rimbunnya hutan. Benaknya mengembara, jauh melanglangbuana. Tidak ada yang dapat menerka subjek pikirannya, tiada pula niatnya berbagi.

...kecuali ketika _satu orang_ itu meminta.

"Berhenti berdiam diri seperti itu, Kakashi. Kau membuatku takut."

Pria itu tidak bergeming, seolah-olah barusan tidak ada yang berusaha merajut dialog dengannya. Kedua lengannya bersedekap. Rona gelap setelan yang dipakainya nyaris senada dengan nuansa musim gugur, walau biru tua dan cokelat kering sebenarnya jauh berbeda. Similaritas di antara dua komposisi itu hanyalah kesuraman. Bukan keceriaan yang cerah berbinar.

Shiranui Shizune berjalan menghampiri pria berambut perak itu. Tangan kirinya terkait pada siku kanan, seolah-olah mengusir hawa dingin yang kian menyengat. Pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi baju ketat dari kulit berwarna hitam dengan resleting yang memanjang dari bagian bawah perut hingga ke leher. Baju itu menyatu dengan celana ketat berbahan sama yang membungkus kedua kakinya. Hanya saja, lengan baju itu pendek, hanya mencapai bawah bahunya.

"_Vice_, aku—"

"Shizune."

Potongan itu membuat sang wanita terdiam. Monolognya berhenti separuh jalan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ya?"

"Semalam aku menembaknya." Aura kepuasan itu menggelegak, Shizune bisa merasakannya. "Menembak Cherry Blossom."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu dalam kesunyian. Sirkumstansi rumah Akasuna Sasori seolah terjebak dalam dimensi waktunya sendiri. Detik demi detik berlarian liar di luar area tersebut, namun pergerakan jarum jam terasa seribu kali lebih lambat di dalamnya.

Entah berapa lama Uchiha Sasuke terdiam di posisinya, dengan tubuh babak belur dan pikiran kosong. Pandangan matanya hampa, terus terfokus pada titik yang sama—sosok mungil bersurai ikal hitam panjang yang memejamkan mata sedari tadi. Seperti tertidur; tenang dan tanpa beban. Namun Sasuke tahu, kesadaran si boneka sebenarnya semakin menipis.

Sasori sendiri sudah berulang kali bolak-balik mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali ke peristirahatannya sendiri, yang ditolak oleh kebisuan si pria. Pada akhirnya, pria berambut merah itu menyerah dan memutuskan mengurung diri di _workshop_-nya, kembali mendesain dan membakar tembikar sementara sang tamu dibiarkan statis seperti itu.

Kilasan kata-kata Sasori mengenai Sakura yang membawanya ke sana terus terulang di benak Sasuke—lelaki itu memejamkan mata dan menghela napas berat.

—lalu Sasuke berbalik, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan membolak-balik lembar yang sama semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Kedua mata sang empunya menyusuri baris demi baris dengan seksama—tidak melewatkan detil kecil apa pun yang tercetak pada putih kertas itu. Menelisik kalau-kalau ada kesalahan atau _missing clue_ di sana; namun semuanya jelas adanya.

_Bangsat!_—hanya itu yang dimakinya dalam hati.

Ini semua terlalu nyata, terlalu adekuat. Sang pria menggigit bibirnya, mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat dari rongga mulutnya. Cepat, direnggutnya kertas itu dari dalam map, kemudian ia remas dan lemparkan ke dalam perapian yang berkobar.

Lidah api bergerilya pada permukaan gumpalan kertas yang mencokelat—pada akhirnya menyisakan bau terbakar yang dinamis di udara.

_Ini_ harus dihilangkan. Berkas-berkas ini akan mengubah dunia bila data-datanya tersebar luas.

Sang pria bersandar pada punggung kursinya, menarik laci yang jarang sekali dibukanya. Ketika rongga dalam laci tersebut terpapar udara, tangannya merogoh ke dalam spasial sempit tersebut dan menarik sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang terkunci rapat. Ada seringai yang terbit dan kian melebar seiring dengan terbukanya bagian penutup kotak tersebut. Sudut lancip telah terpeta pada ujung bibirnya saat benda yang tersimpan di dalam sana menampakkan wujudnya.

Sepucuk pistol yang penuh peluru timah.

.

.

.

.

**Ckrek!**

Punggung wanita itu menegang tatkala merasakan logam dingin menempel pada pelipisnya. Aktivitas menyusun administrasi yang tengah dilakukannya berhenti di tengah jalan; dia baru memulainya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan adanya interupsi macam ini di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Diusahakannya agar suaranya tidak mengandung vibrasi, menyatakan dia tak gentar akan senjata api yang ditodongkan kepadanya.

"Menghilangkan bukti..." Sang pemilik pistol berkata dengan nada yang datar dan tanpa emosi.

Kini, kedua mata sang wanita melebar. Jantungnya berdenyut lebih cepat dan bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipis.

"Maksudmu...?"

Terdengar bunyi kokangan senjata. Nyaring di tengah hening.

**Trek.**

"Kau tahu terlalu banyak."

**Dor!**

Asap mengudara dari moncong pistol semiotomatis di tangan si pria—yang cepat-cepat ditiupnya—meninggalkan sesosok wanita berambut ungu panjang dengan lubang yang mengucurkan darah di pelipisnya.

Satu target tersapu bersih.

.

.

.

.

Terbiasa tinggal sendiri tak lantas menumpulkan panca indera seorang Akasuna Sasori. Malahan, reseptor rangsang itu lebih sensitif terhadap segalanya. Matanya dapat menangkap gerakan sekelebat walau hanya melalui ekor mata. Telinganya mampu mendengar bunyi berdencing sekecil apa pun. Kulitnya peka terhadap perubahan cuaca. Lidahnya dapat membedakan aneka rasa yang terkecap hingga ke detil terkecil. Hidungnya bisa membaui hal-hal di sekitarnya; hanya saja yang satu ini sengaja tidak ia pedulikan.

Ketika mendengar bunyi 'tap' pelan di belakangnya, si rambut merah hanya bergeming. Kedua matanya tetap fokus pada kepala boneka yang sedang digarapnya. Tak sedikit pun ia menoleh, berniat pun tidak.

"Ada masalah apa, Sasuke-_sama_?" tanyanya tanpa benar-benar memedulikan si pendatang. Retih api berderak-derak dalam tungku, plasma oranyenya menciptakan refleksi bayangan yang bergerak-gerak.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk sesaat dan Sasori tidak bergeming. Hanya menunggu jawaban dari subjek kepada siapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan. Jemari panjang Sasori mengukir lekuk pipi di kepala buatannya, menyamakan alur di sisi kiri dan kanan agar tampak simetris. Dibentuknya kerut halus di daerah yang akan dijadikannya cuping hidung, kemudian ia membentuk bagian yang menonjol dan memperkecilnya dengan teliti hingga membentuk hidung yang ia inginkan.

"Cherry Blossom belum sadar?" Sasori melemparkan pertanyaan lain, berharap si pendatang akan menanggapi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Pria berambut merah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena kebisuan lawan bicaranya. Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya memang pendiam, tapi tak pernah sepasif _itu_. Berbalik cepat, "Sasuke-_sa_—Cherry Blossom."

"Kalau belum sadar, aku tidak ada di sini."

Kata-kata bernada tajam itu tervokalkan oleh suara jernih yang sudah beberapa jam ini terbungkam. Sosok Sakura yang serba hitam berdiri di ambang pintu _workshop_-nya, terlihat berantakan akibat peristiwa semalam. Kunciran rambut hitam ikalnya tak beraturan, beberapa helai rambut keluar dari tempatnya, poninya pun terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Permukaan kulit porselennya tercoreng warna gelap di beberapa bagian. Pada dahinya tampak goresan memanjang seolah sesuatu yang tajam menggurat bagian tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya terlepas. Gaun lolita hitamnya berlubang di bagian dada, dan pada tempat itu terdapat ceruk seukuran bulir peluru—torpedo kecil itu sudah terlepas dari sana, padahal semalam Cherry Blossom datang ke rumah Sasori dengan peluru tertanam di tengah dadanya.

"Kau..." Akasuna Sasori tidak bisa berkata-kata. Verbalnya menguap di tengah-tengah udara transparan. Pikirannya kosong dalam sekejap.

"Di mana Tuan Sasuke?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang disuarakan si boneka; seolah-olah yang ada di pikiran si rambut hitam hanyalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasori mengakui betapa kuat ikatan yang terbentuk di antara keduanya. Mereka bukan lagi boneka dan majikan semata.

"Kau tahu tempatnya," jawab Sasori, berbalik menghadap pekerjaannya dan lanjut membentuk leher dari batas bawah dagu si calon boneka. "Aku agak sibuk, jadi—"

"Mengerti." Si boneka mengangguk satu kali. Kedua kakinya yang bersepatu hitam tampak hendak melangkah, namun ditahan. "Boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Perbaiki aku." Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sosok Cherry Blossom sudah berada di sebelah Sasori, membuat pria itu berhenti membentuk lekuk pundak. "Tolong."

Kata 'tolong' pertama yang keluar setelah sekian lama. Pertanda kalau Sakura tidak bercanda dengan kata-katanya.

"Untuk apa?" Sasori menatap sepasang _jade_ itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Interogatifnya melayang tanpa sempat terpikir lagi.

"Untuk Tuan Sasuke." Respons si boneka sungguh di luar dugaan, menguatkan keyakinan Sasori mengenai keduanya. Mereka adalah—

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Sasori segera meraih pinggang Sakura dan mendudukkan boneka tersebut di atas meja. Tangan-tangan sang pria segera memulai pekerjaannya dengan cekatan—seolah-olah hal semacam itu semudah merebus air di cerek guna menyeduh kopi.

"Kurasa Tuan Sasuke akan menyukainya." Kurva terliuk di bibir porselen si boneka tatkala manik hijaunya mengamati pekerjaan Akasuna Sasori.

Mereka adalah... _partner_. Yang terikat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

_Kelopak mata itu bergetar sebelum terbuka, detik selanjutnya menampakkan warna hijau jernih yang sudah tersembunyi berjam-jam lamanya. Lensanya menangkap permukaan putih terbentang di depan matanya. Lirik ke samping, warna putih lagi. Yang ada di sekitarnya hanya warna putih, putih, dan putih._

_Saat ia menyangka dirinya akan tenggelam dalam warna putih, visualnya beralih pada dirinya sendiri. Hitam, hitam, dan hitam. Begitu kontras dengan sirkumstansinya._

_Dan kesadarannya telonjak sepenuhnya._

_Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke dagu, beringsut mendekati tepi tempat tidur dan menjejakkan kedua kaki ke lantai setelah menggapai-gapai dari ketinggian yang melebihi panjang tungkainya. Gravitasi menjemputnya saat ia meluncur turun dan mendarat pada telapak kaki. Kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, kemudian memandang lurus ke arah pintu._

_Yang ia tahu, ia harus keluar dari sini._

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga."

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari setangkai _carnation_ merah yang sedang digenggamnya; menatapinya seolah bunga tersebut adalah satu-satunya benda yang ada di dunia untuk saat ini. Tak sedikit pun ia berniat untuk menoleh pada sosok yang menyapanya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu kau sudah bangun." Nada datar bergaung jelas dari dialognya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan realita yang ada.

Sakura menginisiasi langkah-langkah kecil untuk meminimalisasi jarak di antara keduanya, berdiri di sisi Sasuke dan menyentuh pelan siku sang tuan. Mata bulatnya memandang pria itu tanpa berkedip, kemudian memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Kau tidak tahu _aku sudah kembali_."

Kali ini, tatapan elang itu beralih pada si boneka, pupilnya melebar sedikit saat melihat warna merah jambu kembali menjadi mahkota boneka hidup itu. Kunciran ikal yang semula sewarna ebonit kini kembali secerah bunga sakura. Dan gaunnya... tidak ada lagi warna hitam di tubuh porselen Sakura. Yang tampak adalah warna merah dan putih. Juga merah mengilat di pita rambut si boneka.

"Hn." Hanya itu responsnya. Tangkai _carnation_ dilepaskan dari tangan, dicampakkan begitu saja searah gravitasi. "Kau memang _kembali_."

Sakura menatap tuannya dan berdiri dengan kaku. Tangan-tangannya tergantung di sisi tubuh. "Tidak ada yang ingin kaulakukan saat ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan kaki seperti ini." —pandangan Sakura jatuh pada kedua tungkai pria itu yang diperban sedemikian rupa, lalu kembali lagi pada sepasang _onyx_ yang tak berdasar.

"Yakin, Tuan?" Pertanyaan itu mirip sebuah tantangan, mengakibatkan sebelah lengkung hitam terelevasi dengan gayanya yang biasa. "Sekalipun itu _bersih-bersih_?"

.

.

.

.

"Ya, ya, _Mr_. Hagane, terima kasih."

Shiranui Shizune menutup telepon dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas pinggang. Bibirnya membentuk linear tipis dan kaku. Menarik napas pelan, lalu ia menarik topi rajutannya ke bawah hingga menutupi telinga. Rambut hitamnya sudah ditata sedemikian rupa hingga dapat tertutupi topi dengan sempurna.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia menerima kabar dari Hagane Kotetsu dari UN Police bahwa Kamizuki Izumo—bawahan Morino Idate—dari Scotland Yard menemukan jejak-jejak yang diduga milik Cherry Blossom dan tuannya di sekitar daerah timur London. Wanita itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelegak di perutnya ketika mendengar hal tersebut; targetnya sudah dekat. Masih tersimpan jauh di dalam hatinya bahwa ia memiliki dendam akibat kematian suaminya. Mata dibalas mata, nyawa dibalas nyawa.

Tentu saja Shizune tahu kalau Cherry Blossom tidak bernyawa—Cherry Blossom adalah boneka, dan tidak ada boneka yang bernapas. Perkara mengapa boneka yang satu itu hidup dan bergerak... itu urusan lain. Cherry Blossom sudah mengambil Genma darinya, _orang penting_ baginya, maka Shizune akan balas merenggut sosok Uchiha Sasuke dari si boneka.

Sekali lagi, mata dibalas mata, nyawa dibalas nyawa. Orang penting dibalas orang penting.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum begitu, Shizune?"

Wanita itu berbalik dan menemukan Hatake Kakashi bersedekap beberapa langkah jauhnya dari posisinya saat ini. Mengernyitkan kening melihat gestur pria perak tersebut.

"Hagane Kotetsu memberitahukan padaku kalau rekannya melihat jejak Cherry Blossom di sebelah timur London, jadi aku—"

"—akan ke sana?" Kakashi menyela kalimat pemilik iris obsidian itu, yang tentunya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Itu jebakan."

Shizune mengerutkan keningnya yang tidak tertutup poni. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau menuduh Hagane Kotetsu menipuku? Hei—"

"Jangan ke tempat itu." Hatake Kakashi memunggungi sang wanita. "Kumohon, jangan."

Punggung itu berbeda dengan yang dilihat Shizune beberapa jam lalu. Milik entitas yang sama, namun aura yang dipancarkan berbeda. Kalau tadi penuh dengan kegelapan yang menguar hingga terasa mencekik leher, kali ini penuh aura muram penuh permohonan. Shizune tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran seorang Hatake Kakashi saat ini, sungguh.

Hanya saja, otaknya menyerukan keras-keras kalau dirinya harus menuju tempat yang disebutkan Kotetsu barusan.

Segera.

.

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku, Kakashi, tapi aku harus pergi._

_Aku harus __**membalas dendam**__; demi kebaikanku_—_juga kebaikanmu_.

.

.

.

.

_Dua jam kemudian..._

Hatake Kakashi membiarkan punggungnya menghantam sandaran kursi. Keningnya berkerut tegas. Sepasang kacamata bertengger di hidungnya—kacamata yang digunakannya hanya untuk membaca. Dengan ujung kelingking didorongnya bagian sambungan hidung sehingga sepasang lensa tersebut kembali pada posisi di depan mata.

Tidak ada nama Hagane Kotetsu dalam daftar UN Police—ia sudah menyelidikinya sepuluh kali, bahkan sampai menghubungi Inuzuka Hana, salah satu letnan di sana. Bahkan nama itu dipertanyakan pula oleh Kamizuki Izumo yang diinterogasinya setengah jam lalu _via_ telepon. Tidak kenal, begitu katanya.

Kerutan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Shizune, jadi dengan siapa kau bicara tadi?_

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kakashi menoleh ke ambang pintu dapur rumah Uchiha Sasuke dan menemukan seorang pria yang dikenalinya sebagai salah satu anak buahnya berdiri di sana. Memberi hormat, pria itu segera berdiri di depan Kakashi yang beralih dari laptopnya.

"_Vice President_." Nada suaranya terdengar gugup. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar dan terkesan panik.

"_Vad är det för fel?_" Ekspresinya datar. Kakashi terbiasa menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan kepala dingin. Bawahannya tampak gusar; kalau ia ikut terbawa situasi, tentu saja keadaan akan semakin kacau. "Tenang, tenang."

Diinstruksikannya agar sang bawahan menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya secara teratur. Percuma menyuruh bicara saat sang pelapor berada dalam ketegangan tingkat tinggi. Bisa-bisa informasi yang disampaikan tidak akurat, malah ada probabilitas salah memberikan kabar. Kakashi tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik menunggu beberapa saat daripada salah mendapatkan info.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku." Setelah dirasanya si pria cukup tenang, barulah sang wakil presiden Interpol bertanya. Pandangannya menyelidik, memastikan anak buahnya ini tidak berbohong.

Pria yang ditanya mengembuskan napasnya sekali lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Barusan, ada kabar dari Scotland Yard kalau ada seseorang yang meninggal." Tarik napas lagi, embuskan. "Namanya Hagane Kotetsu, warga sipil. Kematian lima jam yang lalu, menjelang siang."

Lirik jam tangan, dan Kakashi bersumpah jam tangannya tidak mati. Lima jam yang lalu adalah jam delapan pagi—dua jam sebelum ia bilang kalau ia sudah menembak Cherry Blossom pada malam sebelumnya. Jam satu siang tadi Shizune bilang ia menerima telepon dari Hagane Kotetsu—

Napas Hatake Kakashi terasa berhenti.

Shizune dalam bahaya!

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

.

**Vad är det för fel? = what's wrong?**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Yah, yah, halooo ' ')/ lama juga fic ini gak di-update ya :P

Maaf-maaf, sempet lupa kalo punya tanggungan fic ini. Sumpah, RP itu bener-bener menyita waktu x_x

Saya baru masuk blok sistem baru nih, di kuliah, dan ujiannya masih 2 bulan lagi. Masih banyak waktuuuuu~ masih bisa ngetik, hihi. Apa kabar, btw? Sehat kan? UN-nya lancar? #eak

Update-nya pendek, tapi rasanya kisaran chapter LNV emang segini-segini aja ya =w= belum ada gore lagi, diusahain sih di chapter depan, fufufu. Saya ini bener-bener kena kutukan chapter 9 deh, tiap punya fic multichapter, selalu susah banget move on dari chapter 9 (...) jangan ditiru, ya!

**Special thanks to:** kanon rizumu, Anonymous, some one, Frozenoqua (halo berry XD), Saki Michiru, Pinky05KwmS, Wind Knight, Karasu Uchiha, Reon as Two, Kira Desuke, Michelle Aoki, Sorane Midori, sourlollipops, celubba, Ay, Skyzhe Kenzou, Kanami Gakura, Kuro-berry Saki

Makasih buat yang masih masukin review di taun 2013 (iya, tau kok udah setengah taun lewat sejak terakhir update) terlebih lagi di bulan april! Ternyata masih ada yang buka fic ini toh? Hmmmm~

Meski garing, tolong hargai perjuangan saya ngetik chapter ini karena—sumpeh ga boong—kali ini ngetiknya pake mikir lamaaaaaa. Komentar, ya ya ya? Meskipun chapter ini garing, ihik (...)

Jadi... **review**?

Aturan mainnya biasa: **no silent readers**.

Dan doakan saya kuat iman bisa bikin gore yang mantap di chapter depan.

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime—after a long progress, 00.38 26042013**


End file.
